The Forgotten Games
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: There wern't 75 games, but 76. Something happened during the REAL 34th games, that the Capitol had erased from the minds of Panem. Something Terrible had happened to the Capitol durning those games. But, what happened? SYOT closed, but viewers can sponsor!
1. prolouge

**Hey guys! For. the first time, I'm doing a SYOT** **! The form is in the next chapter, and I will only be accepting PM's. You can find a list of which tributes are taken, and which are still availible on my profile page. One reservative per person, but you can submit as many as you'd like. Mostly, it will be first come first serve. Hope you enjoy, and remember to submit your tribute!**

 **Prol** **ogue**

It was the year of the 74th Hunger Games. However, Kirya felt like it wasn't the 74th.

"Mom?" she asked one morning.

"HEY, MOM!" Her brother, Cato, called.

Kirya gave out a sigh. Cato was asking about the countdown to the reaping agian.

"Five days, hun," my mom called. She turned to me. "What's up, Kirya?"

"Mom, if the dark days did end 75 years ago, shouldn't it be the 75th Hunger Games?"

"I don't think I ever thought of that," Her mom mused.

Kiyra, however, was already out the door.

She needed answers.

Eventually, she made it to the library, and took every book about The Hunger Games off the shelves. The day before the Reaping, she found the answers to her questions.

"Ladies first!" the girl at the reaping ball squeaked.

"WAIT!" Kiyra screamed, dashing up to the stage. She held the tape in her hands high. "THIS IS THE TAPE THAT PROVES THAT THIS IS THE 75TH HUNGER GAMES!"

"Whatever do you mean?" The girl squeaked.

"The tape is titled, The Forgotten Games," Kiyra explained. "I watched it myself, and it is _nothing_ like any games ever documented!"

She rolled the tape. Little did she know, she saved an entire rebellion from starting.


	2. Tribute Form

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age

Gender:

Appearence:

Personality:

District:

Back-up district:

Backstory:

Family:

Friends\bullies\Signifigant other:

Reaped or volenteered:

Reason\reaction:

GAMES

Special skills:

Chariot Costume:

Training streategy:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Games Strategy:

Preferred score:

Preffered Place:

Anything else?:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two Weeks Before The Reaping-District 2**_

 **Zara Unova's POV**

 _The day was getting shorter, and I was soon consumed in total darkness. I could soon here the screams of agony form the 33rd Hunger Games. The fire spread around me, and I heard the strained cry of my cousin, begging for mercy. I cried, and tried to call out to her. I tried to run, but my legs were glued to the ground. Tears streaming down my face, both for my cousin and because of the flames, I sat down on the burnt ground, defeated. I heard the last scream from my cousin, and then it was cut short._

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was the seventh day I had that dream. The one week anniversary of my first nightmare. Yay. I made my way out of my bed, and changed into my white tee and violet shorts. I brushed my long, dark brown hair, and escaped through the back door. I crumpled down, and leaned on the side of our house. I cried, thinking of my cousin. My cousin, Delaware Unova, was the female tribute for the games last year. She was in the final three, and had refused to fight her alliance. The Gamemakers unleashed a large fire, and she was the first to go, then Cindy (district 6). They saved Gina (district 1) just in time, and she was crowned victor.

"Oh, Zara!" A voice called. I looked up.

It was a girl with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes filled with concern.

"S-Scarlet?" I stuttered.

Scarlet sat down next to me, and gave me a hug.

"Nightmare again?" she asked.

"One week anniversary," I responded. "Yay."

"Come on, Zar!" Scarlet exclaimed. "It's not the end of the world! My-"

She stopped short. During the 30th Hunger Games, her twin brother, Phoenix had died in the bloodbath.

"Are you guys okay?" My ex asked, looking at us. "Or are you just trying to look weak?"

I laughed. Blaze was my old boyfriend, but with the weight of the games, we didn't want to risk deppresion if the other died.

"I'm fine guys," I laughed, standing up. "My mom needs too tell me something this morning!"

I waved goodbye, then walked into the house. My head full of positive ideas and emotions, I waltzed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom!" I sang. She smiled.

"You're in a good mood," she noticed. "Not have your nightmare last night?"

"Yup!" I lied. "No more nightmares for this girl!"

"That's nice to hear," my mom nodded. "Because I have exciting news for you!"

"Tell me" I cried.

My mom giggled, and then the words I've dreaded since I was twelve came out of her mouth. "You will be volenteering this year!"

 **Like Zara? Next chapter is about another exciting tribute! See you on MLK day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two weeks before the reaping-District 3**_

 **Velvet Metallic's POV**

I slumped down in my seat as my mom and dad talked about the reaping.

"Oh, it's exciting that The Mayor's kid is volunteering!" My mom, Gold, exclaimed.

"And Briana's daughter is volunteering as well!" My father reckoned, delighted.

"I know," my sister, Satin, squealed. "It's going to be an exciting games!"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST _SHUT UP_?" I screamed, banging my hands onto the table.

My mom leaned over and stroked my blond curls. Satin looked at me in disbelief. Worst of all, my father gave me a death glare with those platinum eyes, hence his name. My mom and satin, however, looked at me with forgiving hazel eyes.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked.

"I just wish you guys would stop talking about the reaping!" I exclaimed, pushing my mother's hand away.

"Why?" Satin asked.

"Mom, why can't I ever volunteer?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Because you never went to The Academy," my mother said matter of factly. "Now, eat your eggs."

I pushed my eggs away,and walked out the door without being excused. On my way to the square, I ran into my two friends Brandi and Hale.

"HALE HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, once I noticed she was there.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

"You-you!" I looked at Brandi for help, but he looked as if Hale was making him stay silent.

"I'm just volunteering for the games, Velvet," she told me.

"Well, thank you!" I told her, sarcasticly.

"Girls," Brandi began.

"Be quiet," Hale snapped. Brandi returned to his stage of silence.

"Hale," I began, choking back tears.

"I don't need to converse with you _low lives_ anymore," she scoffed, then walked away.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Not only was my father going to most likely ground me, I just got ditched by my best friend! I walked around aimlessly, unsure of my destination. I grabbed a throwing knife out of my pocket, and threw it at the tiny hole in the bricks at Hale's home. I hit bullseye. Devestated, I could only think of one other option. I _had_ to volunteer.

 **Hey Guys! Annabeth Pie here. I only have three tributes so far, believe it or not! Please check my profile page for the list of open tributes, and please PM me! I'd like to update this as often as possible! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Two weeks before the Reaping-District 1_**

 **Rose Oliver's POV**

It was my friend, Maeve's 18th birthday today, and I was going to make it count. This was both of our last year in the reaping, and we wanted to celebrate. We had chosen a park slightly on the outskirts of the district, and had a picnic.

"This is nice," Maeve pointed out. "We have the place to ourselves, and you make great food!"

"Are Celeste and Agnes doing all right?" I asked.

Maeve's younger five year old sisters, Celeste and Agnes were diagnosed with Autism. Ever since I can remember, I have stood up to child disability rights, and hoped brand new laws were passed ASAP. My dream is to live in the Capitol, and maybe host one of our marches there! Unfourtunatley, still as a possible games tribute, our marches had been unsuccessful.

"They're doing alright," Maeve responded. "They are getting better at learning, and one of the Capitol doctors came in and said he could cure them!"

"No!" I exclaimed. Maeve looked at me, confused. "It's just that, their autism makes them special," I told her, weakly.

"Oh," she replied glumly. "I guess I never thought of that."

"It's fine," I sighed. "Is it too late to call off?"

She shook her head. "No, it'd not even scheduled yet, thank goodness."

I smiled. "Are you excited for your march tomorrow?"

Maeve nodded enthusiacticly. "YES!"

I giggled. I wasn't able to make it to the march, but I was cheering on Maeve and her family who could go. My mom had fallen ill, and this was the only day until the Reaping I could escape the house.

"It really was a lovely day," Maeve remarked, looking into the sunset.

"It doesn't have to be over yet," I offered. But Maeve just shook her head.

"No, your mom needs you," she told me. "And I have to leave early tomorrow for the march." She grinned. "See you Reaping Day?"

I smiled back. "See you Reaping Day!"

As I walked home, I had no idea I would never see Maeve again.

 **Hey guys! It's me again. On my profile, there's a poll asking which ancestor you would love to see in this fanfic! Poll closes February 1st, so go vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As we get closer to the games, you can choose tributes to sponsor. More info on my profile. Also a shout out to Galaxy 842-several spots still open for her games! I hope you check it out!**

 _ **1 week and 5 days before the reaping-District 12**_

 **Millie Oatbratton's POV**

I lay awake in my bed, unsure what to think. Even though it's been a year, it felt like only moments ago when the Peacemakers came. They had found my mom hiding me from all of Panem, and now? I have no idea what happened to her. All I know for sure is that I'm in the orphanage, with a few other kids.

I really don't feel like getting up. If I get up, I'll be one day closer to Reaping Day. Yes, it does ring through my head that today is my birthday, but I don't want to turn twelve. That would mean that I would be able to be a tribute in the games. No, maybe if I just slide down a bit more...

"OATBRATTON!" I hear a high pitched scream from outside the door.

I know who it is, I can't hide any longer. I let out a groan to let her know I'm awake, then drag myself out of bed. I'm surprised she remembered me at all, since I'm basically an invisible ghost girl to everyone. Once she walked away, I wandered to the basket and through on a black shirt and pair of camouflage pants with my normal hiking boots. I ran my fingers through my wispy, white hair and wandered into the main room.

Mrs. Snots, the caretaker, was there with 1, 2, 3, 4 other girls.

"Mrs. Snots?" I asked, politely. "Where is the fifth...?"

"Fifth what?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"You know," I began. "The girl with dark skin and black braids the the cold stare of a rebel?"

"Oh, died last night. Starvation probably" Mrs. Snots replied.

"Oh, that's nice," I said. It seemed like the orphanage was dropping like flies lately.

"Anyways," Mrs. Snots continued. "Millie, why do you look like a piece of crap?"

All the air was taken out of my lungs. Mrs. Snots, though not the most caring person on the block, never used the work _crap_ to define a person.

"Uh," I responded. "Why would it matter? This is what I wear everyday."

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," one girl scoffed. I'm pretty sure she's 16. " _You_ never had to sign up for anything yet, pathetic 12."

"Millie," Mrs. Snots soothed. "Don't you want to look nice while signing up for Tessare?"

 _Tessare_. The word rung through my ears like a cannon shot from the previous games. I knew how unlucky and unfortunate I am. If I bought even one tessare, that was giving the ticket master my one-way ticket to the games.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, unable to move. Tears started rolling down my cheeks without me having the memory of starting them.

"Oh, dear," I heard Mrs. Snots say. "What's wrong?"

I ended up spilling everything, ending with the misfortune Tessare would bring me. I was surprised, since I wasn't much of a talker. Mrs. Snots thought for a minute.

"Well," she began. "You'd get less than your usual rations but I guess if you really don't want to."

"Yes," I told her under my breath, consumed by the joy that brought.

I was safe.

For now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. I kept forgetting to hit save so I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO MANY STINKING TIMES anyways shout out to InfinityBook and JStar14H Also, I got notified about Cottonmotuh's Peacekeeper status. Fixed!**

 **One** _ **week and four days until the Reaping, District 11**_

 **Nathan Cottonmouth's POV**

 _CRASH!_

Startled, I woke up on the floor once again. Silently cursing my epilepsy, I stood up. I nearly jumped when I looked toward the door. My dad was leaning against the door frame. If you didn't think he looked scary with his deeply tanned skin, stone faced stare, and twisted sneer, your mind would be changed once you saw him in his peacekeeper uniform with his whip attached to his belt. You see, he has been close to getting the position of head peacekeeper for eleven as long as I can remember. The only thing I knew for sure was that I needed to protect my _real_ family from him. Anyways, I knew he at least wasn't here to arrest me. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked. "Why are you here. I mean, not why are you in the house, because you own the house, I mean, why are you _here_ here." My eyes kept drifting to the whip at his belt, the whip he was most likely itching to use.

"Oh, I came to get you," Peacekeeper Cottonmouth answered in a deep voice. "All of the District is receiving an announcement this morning."

"Oh, that's all?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes, now come on, if you're going to keep up the family legacy, you need to become more punctual." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I grumbled as I got dressed. I just decided to wear my work clothes, no use wearing anything else. I kept thinking about what my father said. _If you're going to keep up the family legacy_. Our legacy. I know my father's great-great-great-great-great grandfather or something was the among the first Peacekeepers in eleven, but did that really mean every male in the family had to follow in his footsteps? Well, then that legacy would end with me. President Polot would never accept a Peacekeeper who woke up from a seizure nearly every morning. I touched the newest scar, the one on my right cheek. I decided right then and there that, if I did turn out to be a Peacekeeper, I would loosen the whip my father holds around the district, and our family.

 **Ambrosia McIntosh's POV**

"Oh my stars, darling!" My mother exclaimed. "You look horrendous! Don't you know there's an important announcement today?"

"Yeah, I do," I responded. "What's it to you?"

My mom looked horrified. "Come come, I'll fix you up."

Before I knew it, I was "Beautiful" from head to toe. My long, frizzy black hair was now smooth and slightly curled down my back. My mom sprayed a tad of makeup on my face, and I was wearing my reaping outfit. A gold colored sundress with long sleeves, white gloves, black tights, and silver flats. I was disgusted. If I could, I would wear a gray tee shirt, ripped pants, and cowboy boots to The Reaping.

"Perfect!" My mom sang. She then left me alone, saying she'll come grab me in a few minutes.

I took a deep breath. I knew the reason my mom got me so dressed up. She wanted me to impress my fiance, Jon. He was a rich young man, but I knew for a fact from an overheard conversation that he only wanted me for a trophy, and my parents wanted him so he could give them money. Unfortunately for me, there was no turning back.

My mom came back in a few minutes later, and I followed her to the square. We were halfway down the street when I heard the deafening horror of a whip crack. Ignoring my mother, I whipped around. It was Peacekeeper Cottonmouth.

 **Nathan Cottonmouth's POV**

I was leading my family to the square when I heard the crack of a whip behind me. Knowing it was my father, I turned quickly. My sister, Suzie had tripped in the street, and my dad was getting his whip ready as his mind went through all possible laws she could have broken, if any. My fists clenched, as I knew there was a law. An old fashioned one from when the Cottonmouth legacy first started, but a law nonetheless. _If a lady who has yet come of age shows carelessness in the streets, she shall face a penalty of fifteen whippings._

My father got a smile on his face as he remembered, and raised his whip. Without thinking, I grabbed it. It slipped out of my shocked father's hands, and I held onto it for dear life. I really did, _If anyone steals the property of a Peacekeeper, and the Peacekeeper recieves it again, the criminal will recieve a life sentence to the Capitol Justice Building._

I noticed a girl on the other side of the street. She had slightly curled hair, dark skin, and looked as if she belonged in the Capitol. I mouthed that I was fine, and she needed to go. She sprinted after who I assumed was her mom, and I turned my attention back to my father.

"Try me," I hissed, but my dad just smiled.

"You could've just asked, Nathan!" He exclaimed.

I was shocked. Why would I? Instead, I held it over my knee.

"Leave Suzie alone," I told him. "Or I break this, go the the Capitol, and the legacy dies."

 **Ambrosia McIntosh's POV**

I sped away from the scene. I think that was Nathan, and I knew he would be fine. When we were in the square, I did spot him, unharmed. His dad looked slightly embarrassed though.

I directed my attention to the mayor, who was know walking up to the mic.

"Hello," her voice was deep and emotionless, like normal. "As we know, the Reapings are coming up. I hope everyone will enjoy the festivities. Anyways, I am here to announce our new head peacekeeper. Peacekeeper Cottonmouth."

I was surprised. W-why?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed looking into District 11! Honestly, Peacekeeper Cottonmouth has almost nothing to do with the plot, but I figured him being upgraded to Head would make an interesting introduction. Anyways, there's still spots open, so you can still submit tributes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There are still a few open spots left, so you can go check them out!**

 **1** _ **week and 4 days before the Reaping-District 12**_

 **Miles Reed's POV**

"Shh...It's okay," I was sitting behind the old house, stroking the fur of a baby fox.

The fox whimpered, but I had no idea what to do. Well, I did, but I didn't know how. The fox's leg was broken, and I knew what needed to be done. He simply needed a splint, some bandages, and proper care and nutrition for a few months. I had none. I wanted so desperately to help the fox, but I knew in my heart I couldn't. But I knew someone who could. I stood up, and took off running away from The Seam, and closer to the square.

"Calla!" I called. "CALLA!"

"Miles?" A girl turned quickly, and we ran into each other. "Oh my, Miles I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Calla," I told her, standing up.

"No, it' my fault," She sighed. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Calla, I need your help," I held the baby fox up to her. "I don't think my Aunt and Uncle would want her in the house, and I have no medical supplies left."

"Wow, how do you know it's a she?" Calla asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I just do."

"Well, I'll help fix you up!" Calla exclaimed, taking the fox. "Miles, want to come help?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Sure!" I responded.

It was odd walking through the square. I usually spent my time in the Meadow, or helping in The Seam. I shivered as we walked past the place where the Reaping will be. I had just turned twelve a few months ago, and took out a lot of tesserae. It's an understatement to say I'm nervous. I'm petrified. We eventually stumbled upon Calla's house-a small tailor shop with an apartment above it.

"Mom!" Calla called, pushing open the door.

A tall woman with long, mousy brown hair and black eyes looked up from the desk. I don't mind Calla's mom, she's pretty nice. Whenever I come over, she even insists on having me bring home a few rolls from her friend, Jefferson, who owns the bakery next door.

"Calla? What's wrong?" she asked. Then she lay her eyes on the fox, then to me. She nodded. "Medical supplies are in the cupboard upstairs, let me run to the kitchen, and I'll be right up!"

Calla lead me upstairs, which seemed awkward since I have only been in the shop. It was a small apartment, but still bigger than my house. We walked into the bathroom, and Calla put the fox on a towel. She opened the first aid kit, then turned back to me.

"Can you get the stuff out? You know more about this than I do," she told me.

I sat next to her, and carefully took out a splint and some bandages from the kit. I crawled towards the fox, and lifted her leg. She howled, and I winced, understanding her pain. I had broken my leg a fair amount of times as well, falling out of trees. I carefully wrapped the bandages, and she began to calm down. Calla's mom walked in, and started fussing over the baby fox. After giving it some raw meat she traded in the Hob, she turned to me. She gave me a basket with a few rolls in it, and started fussing about my hair, and how under-fed I looked. I was relieved when I finally broke free from her fussiness, and walked back home.

I felt the same shiver as I passed the Reaping Zone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**One week and three days before the Reaping-District 4**_

 **Cascade Robins' POV**

"Fried fish you said?" I asked.

"Sorry, scratch that, grilled," The middle-aged woman said.

"Will that be-"

"Wait! No no no...I think I'll have the salmon sushi instead."

I let out a silent groan. If this girl didn't make up her mind soon, I'm going to get pretty angry. Okay, maybe that was sort of an understatement.

"Is that all for today?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes."

"Thank The Capitol," I muttered. "Okay, we'll have your Sushi ready and out soon!" I exclaimed in a faked cheerful voice.

I quickly slipped the chef the order, then went to another table.

"Hello! How may I help-" I stopped short. "...you?"

Dakota and I stared at each other for a moment.

"I thought you said you hated seafood," I snapped at the first boy I had ever had a crush on.

I had asked him out before I started dating my current boyfriend. He had declined last-minute saying that seafood makes him sick.

"Tastebuds can change," he told me.

"You said it made you _sick_ ," I whispered.

"Uh, I did? Er, anyways. I'll have crab legs over easy thanks."

I scribbled it down on a piece of paper, and slipped it to the chef. I grabbed the Sushi, and handed it to the woman.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called, opening the door.

"Yeah..that's great sweetie," Mom muttered, eyes glued to her laptop.

"Do you want me to put dinner on...?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Mom is the only person who can intimidate me. She just seems so scary ever since she spent all her time on the weird thing she calls a laptop. I don't know what she does, and I don't really care. I quickly poured a few cups of water into a pot, and placed it on the stove. I was cutting some fish when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I called, wiping my hands on my apron.

"Too late!" My older brother, Bolton, called from the door. Sometimes he can be a real jerk.

"Hey Bolton, is Cascade home?" I heard a voice ask.

"Oh, yeah," Bolton sighed. "She's in the kitchen."

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was another fangirl. I _was_ the most popular girl in school. Suddenly, I felt hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!"

"I have no idea," I lied, laughing. "Hi, Via."

Via's my best friend, and we're nearly inseparable. Via sat on the counter beside the fish.

"Why are you making dinner?" She asked. "Don't you have a date with Ford tonight?"

"For the love of Panem!" I screamed, dropping the knife onto the ground. "I completely forgot!"

"Hey, Bolton!" Via called.

"Whadya want?" Bolton asked from the living room, agitated.

"Order take-out!" Via called.

I smiled. What would I do without Via? We quickly scrambled into my room, and I quickly changed into a soft satin pastel pink sundress. Via handed me a white cotton jacket, and fitted my sandals. She quickly braided my hair, and smiled at her work. Seriously, keeping my long brown hair is fine, but braiding it's a real challenge. Especially when the light glares off of the natural blond highlights.

"Now," she began, taking my hand. "You're ready to see Ford."

Ford Gorman is my boyfriend, and I really like him. He likes me too. Well, I guess that's kinda obvious. We met at the dock, and I smiled. His jet black hair was messy as always, and his seaweed green eyes gleamed with excitement. He was wearing his Reaping outfit, but I didn't mind. It was our last year anyways. He took my hand, and Via ran away, giggling away.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ready."

We sat in a rowboat, and set out in the Twilight. We talked for a while, and I felt like the happiest girl in Panem.

Nothing could go wrong now, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**_One week and two days before the Reaping-District 2_**

 **Julian Grayson's POV**

"Remember Julian, you need to make an injury shot, not a killing one," The lead trainer, Kaysie Rawlins, said for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I know," I mumbled. Hey, not my fault I can even see weaknesses in a dummy. I just want to go for it.

I took a deep breath, and stared at the stitching along the sides of the dummy. _Not a death shot,_ I reminded myself. I gripped the knife hilt in my hand, and focused on the knee. There was a weak spot, but not bad enough to kill. One...Two...swing!

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I made a nice cut against the tough leather. The food-colored water seeped out, showing the impact the slash would have on a real human being. I smiled to myself, brains triumphing over brute strength once again. I suddenly heard cheering behind me, and turned. The few normal fangirls, and my best friend, Marc Bell. I ran up to him, and we high-fived.

"Nice!" He exclaimed. "You're really good at this!"

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Trainer Rawlins called, scribbling a few noted on her clipboard. "Tomorrow I'll announce the volunteers, and we'll send everyone home to prepare for The Reaping."

"How do you do that?" Marc asked as I slipped on my tennis shoes, breaking free of the training boots.

"I dunno," I responded. "I just use my brain."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure," I responded. "I'll teach you how to use your brain after the Reaping."

"Why after?" He asked.

"Cuz who knows what the fate of humanity will be if I taught you before-hand."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

I smirked, "Maybe."

 _ **The next Morning-One week and one day before the Reaping**_

"Everyone listen up!" Kaysie called. "I have officially chosen this year's tributes! If I call your name, please walk up to the stage! As in The Reaping, ladies first. The female tribute for District 2 is Zara Unova!"'

I watched as a girl, looking only around 16, walked up to the stage. She looked pained, and I felt sorry for her.

"And the male tribute for District 2 is..." Kaysie paused. "Julian Grayson!"

I was shocked at first, then I realized I should have known. Everyone knows how good I am. As I hopped onto the stage, the clock struck 11.

"You guys can head to lunch," Kaysie told us. "Then be ready to leave!"

"Hey, Zara!" I called, running up to her. "Can I join you at lunch today?"

She looked shocked, but nodded. I followed her to the cafeteria, and sat across from her.

"So, don't you have any friends?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But they don't go to the Academy. They're lucky." She kept quiet for a moment, then her face twisted into fury. "I HATE THE GAMES! WHAT WAS THE CAPITOL THINKING? SENDING CHILDREN TO A DEATH TRAP TO KILL EACH OTHER FOR SPORT! IT'S LIKE..LIKE..!"

"Zara!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"Sorry," She whispered, sitting back down.

"Why didn't you seem surprised when Kaysie called your name?" I asked, pushing a dirty blond curl out of my eye.

"My mom forced Kaysie," she whispered. "She wants me to bring glory to the family-I never even wanted to go to the Academy in the first place."


	11. District 2 Reaping

**Ok, I'm getting sick of intro chapters. Straight to the Reapings! I'm just starting with 2 since I still need one's male from Aceswims. Anyways...here we go!**

 **Zara Unova's POV**

 _Flames. Screams. Chaos. My nightmare unfolds in front of me once again, but this time I refused to look. I covered my ears, hoping to shut off all of my senses. When I finally gathered the strength to open my eyes, all the flames went away. I stood up, and smiled._

 _"SEE?!" I hollered at the barren wasteland. "I'm not scared of you! You. Can't. CONTROL ME!" I held out that last word until I was feeling confident in myself._

For the first time in forever (sorry for the reference), I had woken up smiling. Keep in mind I said _woke up_. I frowned again when I remembered it was Reaping day. Groaning, I sluggishly got out of bed, and walked toward my Reaping outfit. A long, silver colored sundress with gold trimming and a baby blue scarf. I quickly wiggled into it, not caring about smoothing it out. I draped the scarf over my shoulders, and slipped on my training boots my mom insisted on me wearing. I jogged to the stairs, and slid down the railing. It was unfortunate that mom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Even more unfortunate that she was carrying a curling iron and makeup.

"Come on, Zara!" She called, turning toward the bathroom. "We have to leave for The Reaping in an hour!"

"Okay," I groaned, following her.

She had me sit on a stool, and she did my makeup while the curling iron heated up. I kept my eyes closed most of the time, but I saw rose blush, light blue eye shadow, dark purple eyeliner, and even some midnight black mascara. I lasted through the makeup process, then mom started running the curling iron through my long, dark brown hair. When she was done, she urged me to look into the mirror. I did. I was also taken aback. I was certain I'd look like a clown or something, but I looked...good. I smiled, then immediately returned to a frown. I wouldn't want my mom to have this victory. Never in a million years.

"CARTER!" Mom hollered. "You ready to go?!"

My dad quickly ran down the stairs as mom escorted me out of the bathroom.

"Ah, Zara!" Dad exclaimed. "How's my little Victor?"

"I'm not a Victor yet, dad," I corrected. I have to admit I giggled.

"Oh, pfft, I know you'll do it!"

"I dunno," I responded. "Julian's pretty good," then I whispered, "The instructors had to keep reminding him to land an injuring blow, not a fatal one."

"Sounds like a bloodbath tribute to me," mom observed.

I finally gave in, and smiled. My parents can be stern and Hunger Games Addicted, but it was fun to talk to them when they were in a good mood.

We walked out the front door, and strolled down the streets to the square. Dad even bought a cinnamon roll from the bakery for me. When we made it to the Reaping, I quickly signed in, and the Peacekeeper even told me 'good luck'.

"Zara!" Scarlett cried once I walked into the square. "I'm _so_ sorry I wasn't at the Academy the last month! My Aunt Venieii got really sick, and I had to go home and help."

"Oh, it's fine Scarlett," I told her, giving her half of the cinnamon roll. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"I was chosen by the academy to volunteer," I told her. I felt my eyes filling with gloom, and my smile dropped. I can't believe I had just said that like I _liked_ it. I honestly was just glad Scarlett was okay, and it came out the wrong way.

"Oh," Scarlett whispered. "Do you think-"

"Everybody to your squares!" The escort called. "The Reaping's about to begin!"

"Zara!" Scarlett cried as I ran to the 16 square. "Zara! Where are you..."

Her voice was drowned out by the other 16 year olds congratulating me. I felt horrible leaving Zara like that, but I don't know what else I could've done.

"Testing...testing..." Our escort, August May, said into the microphone. She looked the same as last year, a white party dress with curly violet hair and heavy eyeliner. "Welcome to The Reaping of the 34th Annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first." She strode over to the Reaping ball, but before she could even insert her hand, I ran out of the 16 square.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called, feeling heavy dread.

 ** _2 hours earlier..._**

 **Julian Grayson's** **POV**

"Slow...slow..." I muttered to myself, going through the motions of setting a trap. In just a few minutes, my mom would come wake me up, and I wanted to show her that I could make a snare. "Over and under..." I smiled in triumph as I latched the last knot.

I grabbed a stuffed animal polar bear that I wanted to destroy for a long time, and threw it onto the snare. Once it collided, the snare quickly lifted the animal into the air.

"YEAH!" I screamed as my mom opened the door.

"Julian? Is everything all right in here?" She asked.

"Mom! Mom!" I chanted, jumping up and down like a small child. "I can make a snare! I'm set!"

"Good for you hun," she smiled. "You'd better get ready, you're dad needs to be there early, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," I mumbled, quickly cutting the wires. My dad was the mayor of 2, and while he acts like a stern and strong leader, he's actually a kind and caring guy.

After I shoved the wires under my bed, I opened my closet to my Reaping outfit. A pair of black pants with white patterned stitching, and a white dress shirt complete with navy blue lace-up dress shoes. I slipped everything on, and quickly combed my curly dirty blond hair. Satisfied, I walked into the living room where mom was finishing putting on her mascara, and dad was pacing going over the speech for the end of the Reaping.

"There you are, Jules," Mom acknowledged, closing her makeup kit. "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll every be!" I exclaimed, then slapped my forehead. I really need to stop acting like a little kid.

I pushed open the door, and we walked into the crisp morning air. Dad quickly slipped into the square and behind the staged, while I signed in. One of the first like always. The first was always Marc, since he wanted to make sure to be here before me for some reason I'll never understand.

"Hey Julian!" Marc called, waving to me. I jogged up to him. "Good luck!" He told me. I smiled.

"I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling the odds are in my favor this year," I told Marc.

"Never go with your gut feeling," Marc told me. "It always betrays me."

"Exactly," I responded. "It betrays _you_."

"You got a point," he paused. "Hey! When you come back, can you teach me your ways?" He said ways in such a weird way, I laughed.

"Sure, bud." People were starting to file into the square, and a glance at my watch told me that The Reaping was about to start.

Marc and I quickly made our way into the 17 square, and I stayed near the edge so I could easily get out.

"Testing...testing..." Our escort spoke into the microphone. "Welcome to The Reaping of the 34th Annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first." She walked over to one of the Reaping balls, but before she even put her hand in, I saw Zara run out from the 16 square.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She cried, her voice cracking at the end. She walked up to the stage, a stone cold yet confident look on her face.

"And what is your name, dear?" August asked.

"Zara Unova," Zara told us in the mic.

"Oh, I love that name!" August exclaimed dreamily. "Onto the boys," She reached her hand in, and pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

"Donigan Freemam," she called.

My stomach twisted into knots. That was because he was my cousin, and only just recently turned 12. _Someone help him!_ I screamed in my head, but then I remembered, _Oh, yeah. I'm the volunteer_.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called, jumping onto the sidewalk. I walked up to the stage with confidence.

"And your name?"

"Julian Grayson," I spoke into the mic.

"Our tributes from District 2!" August exclaimed.

 ** _Justice Building_**

 **Zara Unova's POV  
**

Silence. That's what I heard for a few good seconds sitting on the felt couch. Then the door opened, and Scarlett walked in.

"Three minutes," The Peacekeeper said, then closed the door.

"Oh, Zara!" Scarlett cried. She ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so sorry!" Then she looked me in the eyes. "You didn't let me finish my sentence before The Reaping. I wanted to ask, do you think you'll come back to me? To all of us? I'm you're friend Zara. Give me a straight answer!"

"I-I don't know," I responded.

"Zara!" Scarlett screamed. "Give me a yes or no! Will you, or will you not return alive? Will you be breathing, or dead in a coffin?"

"I-"

"Just say it," She whispered. "You're coming back to me dead, aren't you?"

"Scarlett..." I saw tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help crying myself. "Face it, I'm no match for Julian, he could kill me in a heartbeat. If any other tributes are as good as that, I'll be dead before I have a chance to suffer from dehydration."

Scarlett and I were quiet for a moment, letting that sink in.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," she whispered, clutching my hand. "Best friends forever, through life or death?"

I nodded. "Forever. If I'm living or breathing, or a spirit above."

"Times up," the Peacekeeper told us, coming to collect Scarlett. She came back a minute later with Blaze. "Three minutes."

"Zara..." Blaze whispered. I nodded.

"This is the reason we broke up," I finished.

He sat next to me, and I brushed some of his dirty blond hair out of his blue eyes. His eyes-which were only a shade darker than mine. I ran my hand down the side of his head, and we were quiet again.

"Don't let me lose you," he whispered, grabbing my hand. "If you win, I won't worry about losing you anymore and-"

"-We can be together," I finished.

Then I did the unthinkable. I leaned in and kissed him. Nothing gross, just a small peck on the cheek. "I love you, Blaze Dunkins." I whispered.

"I love you too, Zara Unova," he responded still taken aback.

"I'll come back to you alive," I told him. "I promise."

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper called.

"Wait!" Blaze cried. He dug something out of his pocket, a small diamond. He dropped it beside me. "You're token."

"Where did you get it?"

"I may have a friend in 12," He whispered, and winked. He was then escorted out.

While I waited for the Peacekeepers to bring me to the train, I turned the diamond over in my hands. I had just made a dangerous promise. One I might not be able to keep.

 **Julian Grayson's POV**

"Three minutes," The Peacekeeper said, pushing Marc in.

"Hey, Jules," Marc snickered, sitting next to me. "Excited?"

"Over the moon," I responded.

"Make sure to mention me in some way during your interview," Marc told me. "You never would have been alive if it weren't for _me_."

"Oh?" I asked. "What makes you so sure?"

"Nothing," he exclaimed. "Just that I saved you from drowning when we were five."

"Liar!" I called. "You and I both know that was your mom!"

"Just mention me, okay?"

"You know what, if I die, I'm not gonna miss your lame jokes."

"Hey!"

"You know what?" I told him. "I will mention you in my interview, but you have to dance in the middle of the square saying 'I'm famous!' for fifteen minutes."

"Deal!"

"Time's up," The Peacekeeper told us. Marc waved, then went back to his family.

My mom and dad didn't come-I told them goodbye earlier.

But I had a pang in my gut-like I was going to die before the first dead tributes were projected in the sky.


	12. District 3 Reaping

**Velvet Mettalic's POV**

I woke up to a pounding on my door.

"Velvettttt!" It was Satin. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes! Hurry uppppp!"

15 minutes? How long did I oversleep? I quickly ran to the bathroom, and changed into my Reaping Clothes. Just a plain, white velvet cocktail dress with black flats and a red velvet sweater. I quickly braided my hair into two braids, and draped them across my front. I glanced at the unopened things of mascara, white eyeliner, and silver eye shadow on the counter. I shrugged. Why not? I quickly applied them-slightly shaky since it was my first time trying makeup-but it looked good in the end.

"Velvet!" Mom called as I was twisting the mascara cap back on. "Time to go!"

"Coming, mom!"

"It's really a shame that the Mayor's son fell ill," I heard my dad say as I walked into the sun room. "He would have made a great Tribute."

"What are we waiting for?" I demanded. "Let's go!"

I basically shoved my parents outside, and dragged them to the square.

"Woah," Satin exclaimed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just want to get to The Reaping before it begins." I told her.

"You know they do let you in late, right?" Mom asked.

"What's that gonna do to my...uh...reputation?" I asked.

Mom and Satin were quiet the rest of the way there, but I heard dad complaining under his breath. In the end, I made my way to the 15 square right as our escort came up to the stage. She was new-this was her first year. You could tell she was only 19, and was fresh from the Capitol. She had deeply tanned skin, long, curled sky blue hair, and crystal blue eyes surrounded in pink makeup.

"Uh, hello," She began quietly. "I'm your new escort, Katrina Jones. Welcome to the Reaping for the 34th Hunger Games..I guess the girls will go first."

I saw Hale ready to go, and I knew it was now or never.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

 **Manny Ohm's POV**

"MANNY!" Elle screamed, but then cracked up. "How do you beat me every time?"

"Eh," I replied. "Mario Kart's my jam."

"I still can't believe you used to be homeless," Elle acknowledged.

"Best rags to riches story of all time, eh?"

"You bet-DANG IT!" Elle screamed again before falling into fits of laughter. "Any..anyways..." She was trying to catch her breath. "Anyways, ready for da Reaping?"

"I guess," I sighed, playing with the sleeve on my jacket. "I mean, my name's only in five times, and I didn't sign up for any tessare or anything. So.."

"Pfft," Elle scoffed. "Think about it. Even if you did get Reaped, you'd, ya know, win all the sponsors."

"Hardee Har Har."

"I'm serious!" Elle exclaimed, straightening the dress that had become crooked after screaming her head off at a game. "Everyone loves you! You're the most famous teen in the District! The Sponsors would ensure you're survival!"

"Yeah..Okay,"I pretended to agree.

"Aren't you gonna change into your Reaping outfit?" Elle asked.

"This _is_ my outfit!"

"You call a blue jacket and pair of jeans a Reaping outfit?"

"Yeah."

"I will never understand you, Ohm," Elle said, shaking her head. She handed him a few bucks for winning, then walked towards the door. "See you at The Reaping! Tell Milly I said hi!"

I smiled. Milly was the nice old woman who kind of basically took me in when I was ditched by my family when I was younger. She was 87 now, but was still up and active. Of course, when I became rich and famous, I took her up with me. She was most likely in the garden right now.

"Hey, Milly!" I called, opening the patio door. She turned to me from a few rose buds and smiled.

"How you doin', Manny?" She asked, a nice county accent in her voice.

"Good! Elle says hi," I told her. "And we should leave for The Reaping in a few minutes."

"Okay then, I'll go change," She responded, walking towards me. "Be out in just a minute!"

I waited, leaning against the front door. A minute later Milly came out, in a simple black blouse and gray pants. Her white hair was slightly curled, and her magenta eyes shined bright. I opened the door, and we strode into the cool, morning air. We only walked about a block, as our house was close to the square. I quickly signed in, then ran to the 16 square. I wasn't worried in the slightest. When the escort walked up, you could easily tell she was new.

"Uh, hello," She began quietly. "I'm your new escort, Katrina Jones. Welcome to the Reaping for the 34th Hunger Games..I guess the girls will go first."

She hadn't even moved when I heard a deafening shout.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A girl screamed, running out of the 15 square. She had long, wavy blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a bit of makeup, and I have to admit, she looked kinda...cute.

"Oh! Uh, what is your name?" The escort asked.

"I'm Velvet Mettalic!" The girl exclaimed into the mic.

Velvet...that's a pretty name. Ugh! What am I thinking?! I should just slip out right now before I fall for a dead girl.

"The male tribute is..." I was nearly over the fence when Katrina called out-"Manny Ohm!"

I fell from the fence, and doubled back into the 16 square. Was that my name? Of course it was! But, why was it called? Oh, right, I was Reaped. Wait...I was Reaped! I was shaking in my shoes, terrified.

"Manny Ohm?" Katrina asked. "Is there a Manny Ohm here?"

"Yes, right here," I squeaked, walking up to the stage.

"Everyone, our Tributes for District 3!"

 _ **Justice Building**_

 **Velvet Mettalic's POV**

I couldn't bear the pain and resentment my parents must feel for me now. I could only await their entrance into the Justice Building, if they came at all.

"Three minutes," A Peacekeeper demanded, pushing Hale and Brandi into the room. Hale was crying.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you?" I asked. She nodded.

"My...my parents made me volunteer, I hated the idea though. To make myself feel better, I pretended to love that. But..It just made me feel guilty," Hale explained.

"Am I aloud to talk now?" Brandi asked.

"Yes, you bowl of soup," Hale teased. Brandi rolled his eyes. When we first met him, he had fallen into a bowl of soup.

"Hey, I'll miss you Velvet," Brandi sighed. "I mean, we could have worked something out between-"

"I already know you've liked me since second grade," I told him.

"Oh," he whispered, turning red.

"Times up," Hale and Brandi were escorted out. "Three minutes."

My stomach dropped. It was my parents.

"M-mom? D-dad?" I asked, trying to put a smile on my face. They just snarled.

"You disobeyed us!" Mom hissed.

"You volunteered!" Dad cried-and he took out a knife.

"HELP!" I screamed, seeing no other way out of it. "PEACEKEEPERS! HEEEELLLLPPPPPP!"

One of the Peacekeepers opened the door, and gasped when she saw my mom and dad. She quickly pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, and knocked the knife to the ground. She chained my dad, then my mom. I was honestly happy. The Peacekeeper turned to me.

"Thanks for hollering," she told me. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

 **Manny Ohm's POV**

I put my head in my hands, waiting for someone to show up.

"Three minutes."

Elle strode in, and plopped down beside me.

"So...You're a Tribute."

"Uh-huh."

"And you were Reaped, not a volunteer."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're gonna die."

"Uh-huh."

"And-"

"WAIT!" I cried. "I'm going to survive Elle!"

"I know how you can," she told me.

"How?" I asked, desperation in my voice.

"Suck it up," She told me. "Suck up to The Capitol. Play the hot ladies man. You're bound to get sponsors that way. Just hide on the sideline, play plain survival and last until the end."

"Good idea," I mused. "I'll do it."

"Times up!"

"Good luck!" Elle called.

"Heyyy Manny!" Another kid walked in. My best friend, Gene tried to give me a high-five.

"Oh, hey Gene."

"I know ya have the hots for that Velvet girl," he taunted. "I saw your face when you shook her hand."

"No such thing," I hissed.

"Yeah, tell it to the Pres." He scoffed.

"I've never seen you like this," I mumbled.

"People change. I'm just gonna go now, good luck."

"Three minutes."

"Milly?" I asked.

"Oh Manny," She sat beside me, and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry about this. If it was my decision, The Games wouldn't be a thing in the first place."

We sat in silence for a minute, just sitting there , understanding each other's feelings.

"Times up."

We quickly said sad goodbyes, and then I was left alone in the room. By myself.


	13. Intetmission Chapter

District 2 had only watched two Reapings when the Escort took out the tape.

"I'm bringing it to the Capitol," She told the crowd. "If the footage is legit, we'll roll it this year instead of having a Quarter Quell."

It had been a week, and Kiyra was getting nervous. Had the footage been fake? Was she now the laughing stock of Panem? These thoughts swirling in her head, she flipped on the Television in her room. Much to her surprise, The District 3 Reapings for The Forgotten Games were ending!

 _*Side Note-They play District 1's last so the audience stays tuned in instead of tuning out after the Career Districs*_


	14. District 4 Reaping

**Dear Anna,  
I haven't received a tribute from you yet, so I pieced one together with the info you already gave me. If you want me to change anything, just let me know and I will. If I have to, I'll rewrite the chapter :)  
Best Regards,  
Annabeth Pie**

 **Cascade Robins' POV**

"Coral, please stop fussing over me!" I moaned as my older sister smoothed out my brown hair with blond highlights.

"Cascade, this is your last year in The Reaping!" Coral cried, looking for mascara. "You want to stand out!"

"No, I don't," I moaned. "You know what?" I slapped the mascara out of her hand, and messed up my hair. "I don't want to look good. I'm independent, and I'll fix myself, thank you very much!"

I stormed out of my sister's bathroom and slammed the door. I ran into my bathroom, and pawed through my makeup selection. I usually didn't wear it-having that rare natural beauty-but Coral was right. This was my last year in the Reaping, and I should enjoy it. I should really dress up, and actually treat it like a holiday. I mean, my last year. I have a reason to celebrate! I will _never_ have to enter the arena, I will leave minor status and get to move out, and I could use the money I saved up from my job to go to college! Granted, I don't know what I want to go to school for yet, but I'll do some research tonight. But am I worried I'll get Reaped? 'Course not! There's bound to be some glory hog like last year, and there's quite a few kids who take out as much Tesserae as those in District 12.

I finally decided on silver eye shadow, violet eyeliner, black mascara, and just peach blush. I quickly applied it, and it really complimented my outfit. The blends of dark and metallic coloring really went with my navy cocktail dress, black poncho, and silver flats. Smiling to myself, I walked into the living room, where the rest of my family was already.

"My last child," Mom sobbed, hugging me. "All grown up! Last year in The Reaping!"

"Mom...can't...breath..." I gasped. Mom quickly let go, and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bolton called.

"Oh, no you won't!" I exclaimed, racing to the door.

My hand touched the door knob a millisecond before Bolton's did, and he sulked back into the living room in defeat. I pulled open the door, already knowing who it was.

"Via!"

"Cassie!"

Via's Reaping attire was pretty nice as well. Her long, golden hair was in tight curls draped over her shoulders. She was wearing a white sundress, black flats, and a navy sweater. She had a light layering of rose blush, and black eyeliner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robins, we'll be leaving now!" Via called before we linked arms. We sped into the street before my parents could respond.

When we finally made it to the square, we were giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny?" A male voice asked behind me. "Did I miss something?" I turned and smiled.

"Nah, just escaped from my parents," I told Ford.

Other than his jet black hair being combed by his mom, he looked the same as last week. A black long-sleeved shirt and khaki's. He was never the formal type.

"That must have been real interesting," he acknowledged.

"We should probably get to our square," Via noticed. "We have two minutes until The Reaping begins. I nodded.

"See you, Ford!" I called, following Via.

"Welcome, welcome to the Reaping of the 34th Annual Hunger Games!" Our escort called. He was still fairly new, but his voice was filled with confidence. Most likely since his first year, the 31st Games, the District 4 Female won. I forget her name though. "As usual, we will start with the ladies!"

He walked over to the Reaping bowl, and lay his hand in. He gently took a paper out, and walked back to the mic. He slowly unfolded the slip, then cleared his throat.

"CASCADE ROBINS!"

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

 **Jordan Flanagan's POV**

"Jordan..." I heard my mom whisper, pushing some of my hair out of my face. "Wake up, it's Reaping Day!"

I opened my eyes to see the Victor of the 11th Hunger Games-who happened to be my mom-staring back at me. I playfully pushed her away.

"Mom, I'm not eleven anymore!" I giggled. I sat up and stared at her. "I'm twelve..." My eyes lost focus, and I felt myself drifting away. My mom quickly grabbed my shoulder.

"Jordan! It's fine, you're name's in once!" She cried. I quickly snapped back to reality, and apologized. My mom nodded, then told me to be downstairs in 15 minutes.

I shook my head, hoping that the memory would go away. Last year, my older sister Firenze had been Reaped. She died in the final four-and ever since, when the Games are even hinted at, I seem to disappear into the nightmare world.

I walked over to the window and pushed it open. Most of Victor's Village is located near the busiest part of the District, but not my mom's. Hers is located right next to a bay. I breathed in the salty air, and even let the sea spray, which was mist this early, drown me. I closed the window a few minutes later, and turned to my Reaping outfit. A white shirt with black vest and black pants. Next to the outfit were my normal hiking boots, and even my navy scarf. A strange combination, but a me one. I finished draping the scarf over my shoulders, and grabbed a comb. Next step-try to calm the the messy, black stuff on my head some may call hair. I gave up. I glanced in the mirror, and looked away just in time. My eyes were gold like dad's-just like Firenze's-and they stared at me with the threat to send me away to a place where I may never be able to return.

I quickly made my way into the dining room, but I wasn't hungry. I just picked at my oatmeal as my mom tried as well to fix my hair. Her's was okay, a jet black in it's usually curly status. But mine? Like mother, not like son.

"Can we just go now?" I asked, pushing my bowl away.

"Sure," My mom smiled, dropping our bowls into the sink. I only saw for a second, but it seemed like she didn't eat hers either. Like she was as nervous as I am.

Once we left the house, I did something I never thought I'd do again. I grabbed her hand.

"Mom," I whispered. "I...I don't want you to be a mentor."

"Why?" She asked, genuine curiosity in her tone.

"I don't want to stay home...by myself...dur-during the Games!" I stopped in my tracks-the only thing I could do to stop from having a mental breakdown.

"Jordan..." My mom began, crouching in front of me. "It'll be fine, Kristy Odair will stop by every day and check on you like normal."

"But...what about at night?" I asked.

"There's a phone in you're bedroom, and Kristy has one too. Got it Jordan?"

I nodded, then continued walking towards the square. I signed in, and silently walked towards the 12 square. I stood patiently, ready to get this over with.

"Welcome, welcome to the Reaping of the 34th Annual Hunger Games!" Our escort, Daniel Stewart, exclaimed. "As usual, we will start with the ladies!" We walked over to the Reaping ball, grabbed a slip, and read into the microphone-"CASCADE ROBINS!"

I noticed a form moving out of the 18 square. I could only see her face for a second, but behind that makeup was a determined and angry face. She legitimately _stomped_ up to the stage.

"Okay then, onto the boys," Daniel picked a paper right off the top, and read aloud- "Jordan Flanagan!"

My feet wouldn't move. A few boys around me who somewhat knew me from school tried to push me onto the walkway, but I was frozen in place. I was a stone, feeling no emotion. Then I broke, and every emotion flooded in at once, along with the urge to run. So I ran to the stage, knowing I could get shot on the spot otherwise.

"Our tributes for District 4!"

 ** _Justice Building_**

 **Cascade Robins' POV**

I lay my head onto the back of the couch, waiting for me to just die. Can I do that now? Just...go? Disappear from the face of the earth. This is not happening, I can't be a tribute. I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!

"Three minutes," a voice announced as Via walked in.

"Cascade...I don't even know where to begin!" Via cried out. She grabbed my hand. "DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH A SULKING FORD! THE WORLD CAN ONLY TAKE ONE SULKER AT A TIME!" She was shaking me now, and I knew she was deeply afraid for me.

"Via, really, I'll be fine," I told her, tearing away. "Just...have a little faith?"

"Okay," Via pouted, then she smiled. "For you. For you, I'll stay positive."

"Thanks."

"Okay, uh, let's see," Via pondered for a moment. "Even though you're a tribute...uh...if you survive you'll be a Victor! Yayy!"

"Thanks again," I told her, smiling.

"Oh! Do you have a token?" She asked. I shook my head. She took out her bronze hair clip and placed it in my hand. "Take it!"

Before I could reject, the Peacekeeper cam in to escort her out. My parents walked in next.

"Cascade!" My mom cried, running to me. She encased me into her arms, and sobbed. "I thought Miami would be the last one..."

Miami is my older sibling, would be around 25 if she was alive. She was mom's first kid, and was Reaped at 14. She died in the bloodbath.

"Cascade, don't let me lose you! You're all I have in the world!" Mom said through tears.

"What about Coral and Bolton?" I asked.

"We both know Bolton's a jerk, and Coral see's me as just a caretaker," mom cried. "You see me as what I should be, and it's not hidden by idiotness."

"What you're mom's trying to say," dad whispered, sitting on my other side. "Is that we love you."

"I love you guys too," I whispered.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper walked in, and had to tear mom away from me. My last visitor walked in, and this time I was the one to run and embrace.

"Ford..." I whispered.

"Cassie, it's going to be fine," he soothed. "It's just a game. A strategy game."

"I like strategy games," I whispered.

"And you're good at them," He reminded me. "Just imagine you are your game piece, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"I won't make you promise to come back," he told me. "But promise me you'll die with a purpose. You'll die trying to survive."

"Of course."

 **Jordan Flanagan's POV**

"Three minutes."

"Kristy!" I cried out.

"Jordan!" Kristy came and sat beside me. "I'm so sorry for what happened!"

"It's fine, Kristy," I whispered.

"Hey, look on the bright side!" Kristy exclaimed. "You'll see your mom a _lot_. She'll be one of your mentors!"

Kristy began talking again, but I was already being taken into the realm of nightmares.


	15. Contest!

**Okay! Do I have some Artists out there? If so, I am having a contest! A cover-art contest!** **Rules:**

1\. It has to relate to the Story

2\. It does NOT have to have the title in it

3\. I cannot be innapropriate **You can Submit in two ways. Post it on your Youtube channel AS A VIDEO and title it #ForgottenGamesCoverContest** **If you don't have a youtube, make the cover image your profile picture on , and either PM me #ForgottenGamesCoverContest, or say the hashtag in the reviews.** **Contest ends March 25th, good luck!**


	16. District 5 Reaping

**Spark Costan's POV**

"Almost ready?" My younger sister, Solara, whispered.

"Almost," I responded, trying my best not to wake my dad. If he would wake up, he'd most likely start cussing and calling Solara names. Solara and I were also hoping he'd get arrested for missing the Reaping. "Done."

Solara's Reaping Outfit was adorable. The small nine-year-old looked cute in the pastel pink party dress and pale pink silk poncho. Her rose pink bow looked amazing in the back of her head, resting on her golden curls. Despite her cute outfit, her small black eyes were filled with concern. My outfit was okay, I didn't really put a lot of thought into it. Just something I threw together. A white blouse and black skirt with hiking boots.

"Solara, be as quiet as possible," I hissed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I heard a male voice call from the bedroom, and I heard the crashing of my dad getting out of bed.

"Run," I whispered to Solara, but I ended up just carrying her out the door.

I sped through the streets, hoping to get Solara to the square in one piece.

"Spark!" I head my friend, Gina, squeak. I slowed, but only enough for her to catch up. "What happened? You're dad wake up?" I nodded.

"Please take Solara to the square," I told her. "Twila's already there, I'll deal with him."

"Spark," Gina took Solara, but stared me in the eyes. "You need to turn him into the Peacekeepers."

"N-No," I muttered.

"Spark, name calling is one thing, but," Gina's eyes moved the the long, jagged scar on my right arm that went from inside of my elbow to the palm of my hand. "If you don't turn him in, I will."

"Gina, you don't understand!" I cried. "My mom is never home, I've tried and I can never keep a job! There's a possibility Twila and Solara will be put into a home. I just can't do that."

"Fine," Gina gave in. "But know that you are making a very bad decision."

I settled the battle inside my head, saying I would not turn in my dad. But, I was also losing the battle to go back home...

"Gina, wait!" I called, trying to catch up to her.

 ** _A few hours earlier_**

 **Rusty Shoman's POV**

"I don't know about this," I whimpered, holding the scissors right above the last wire to the generator. "It's Reaping day, security's increased."

"Just don't think about it, Rusty," My brother said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, here goes," I mumbled, then put all of my strength into that _Snip!_

The lights dimmed, and my older brother smiled in triumph. Thennnn the back-up generators kicked in and his smile faded.

"Cmon," Rugby motioned for me to follow him. "I know where the back-ups are!"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Remember what Peacekeeper Ward told us?"

"Yeah, yeah," he responded. "If we're caught disrupting the Power again, we'll be shot on the spot and all that. But we _won't_ get caught."

"You sound too sure about this."

"Keep up, or you'll be talking to yourself."

I followed. I usually love causing trouble and blowing the power-but today? Today of all days my older brother wanted to blow the power across the District. Usually, even on days where the plants were deserted, it was only a small neighborhood or section of the District. We've only caused a District wide outage a few times, and for some reason Rugby loved doing _that_ on higher security days. What I didn't understand was the fact that we were doing it on Reaping Day. Seriously, did he think he was going to get Reaped and wanted to go out with a bang?

"Here," He whispered, tapping on the door. Then I heard a gunshot in the Distance, and we high-tailed out of there.

"Do you think it was meant for us?" I asked.

"Since the bullet missed me by a centimeter, I'd say yes."

"What the heck do we do now?"

"Running would be a fair bet."

So we did. We bursted out of the building, into the early morning light. It was about 20 degrees below zero, but we kept going until we reached home. _Home._ The place where-if we survive the Peacemakers-we would die anyway.

"Just play it cool," Rugby whispered to me, pushing open the door. We didn't need to.

Our parents were running around like crazy, and I suddenly realized why. They were the ones hosting the After-Reaping party this year. In the commotion, Rugby and I slipped into the bedroom. I quickly changed into my reaping outfit-a simple dark brown sweatervest and black slacks-and we slipped back out of the house, heading towards the square.

 **Spark Costan's POV**

"You _need_ to turn him in!" Gina urged as we stood in line to sign in. "He'll just keep torturing you otherwise!"

"It's not torture," I muttered, letting the Peacekeeper take a blood sample.

"What's torture?" Marley asked, walking up to us. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, it's nothing," I responded.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Are you trying to use my sarcastic problems against me?" Then the clock struck two, and Gina and I ran to the 14 square.

"Saved by the bell," I told her. "Literally."

"Hi!" Our escort, Cloudess Skye said into the mic. "Welcome to the Reaping of the 34th Annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first," she walked towards the Reaping ball, stook her hand in, brought it out, and unfolded it. Right then and there, she called-

"Spark Costan!"

 **Rusty Shoman's POV**

"Spark Costan!" Cloudess called out.

From my view in the 12 square, I saw a blur of black and white flew out of the 14. When she came into view, I noticed from the way she walked that she was nervous. Then it seemed like she gained confidence, and she walked onto the stage. Her jet black hair was in waves draping over her shoulders, and her pale green eyes were smiley and inviting. Usually freckle-faced tributes are hated, but she seemed like a Victor to me.

"And on to the boys," Cloudess called. She lifted her hand from the other Reaping bowl, and called-

"Rusty Shoman!"

My head was spinning. I didn't sign up for any tesserae-my name's in once! I forced myself out of the roped-off area, and looked at my brother as I passed 13. I gave him a look, which read _Do something!_ He mouthed back to me- _Just smile and wave._ I looked ahead, and followed his instructions. I smiled as I walked to the stage, and waved to the cameras once I got to the stage. Cloudess had us shake hands, then lifted them into the air.

"Our Tributes for District 5!"

 **Spark Costan's POV**

I sat up straight, waiting for a Visitor.

"Three Minutes," Twila and Solara ran in and nearly tackled me.

"SURVIVE!" Solara cried. "SURVIVIE!"

"Spark, don't leave us!" Twila exclaimed, tears forming. "We can't face dad alone! What if he goes physical again!" Once again, eyes loomed to the cut on my arm.

"It'll be fine," I assured my shaking sisters. "Gina might be able to take you in."

"Just...come back, okay?" Twila asked.

"Sure."

"Times up!" The Visitors changed from Twila and Solara to Gina and Marley.

"OOF!" Marley called. Gina jabbed him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Oof yourself," Gina told him.

"No you," he responded.

"Anyways," Gina mumbled. She turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," I told her. "Even if I die, I'll have a chance to wow The Capitol!"

"You have a point..." Gina mused. I hugged them.

"Promise me you'll cry when my coffin comes back?" I asked.

"Back?" Marley asked. "I didn't know you had a bad cough in the first place!" He turned red as Gina stared at him, a look that said _REALLY not the time_

"And comfort my sisters," I whispered.

"Deal," Gina told me.

"Marley?" I asked. "Please crack a joke!"

"Oh! Okay!" He exclaimed. "What's the fastest country in the world? Russia!"

"Russia?" I asked. "Wha?"

"Nevermind. Before Panem," He tried to think of something else. "How do you make a hankie dance?"

"Put strings on it and be the puppetier!" Gina cried, knowing she got it right.

"Nope! You put a little boogie in it!" Marley replied.

I let out a giggle, then remembered something.

"Gina!" I cried out. "Let Twila-"

"Time's up."

"LET TWILA AND SOLARA STAY WITH YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What? Spark, I-" Then the door slammed shut.

 **Rusty Shoman's POV**

"One minute," I heard a voice say outside.

"WHAT?!" Rugby cried from the other side of the door. "Isn't it three?"

"You're basically a wanted criminal," The Peacekeeper told him. "In fact, don't be surprised if we come to collect you tonight."

The door swung open, and Rugby walked in.

"Hey, Rusty," He told me, sitting to my right. "I don't really have much time for anything so...goodbye."

"I'm gonna die in the Bloodbath," I muttered.

"Just run from the Cornucopia!"

"What?!" I hollered. "Why would I do that? All the supplies and weapons are in the Cornucopia!"

"Rusty, listen-"

"Times up!" Rugby was escorted out before he could finish.

My right arm suddenly started throbbing. Looking down, I remembered the day. It was a few months ago. We had a mix-up at the generators, and I nearly died of electrocution. The skin up my right arm was still scarred all over, and a bright red. My prep team's gonna have _fun_.

I waited a few more minutes, but my parents didn't come. Not even the guys next door-Old Man Pierce-who used to tell Rugby and I stories of the days he caused mischief.

"Mr. Shoman," Cloudess opened the door. "It's time to go to the train."

 **Spark Costan's POV**

"We were at the station when there was a shouting.

"SPARK! SPARK!" When I turned, it was my mom running towards me.

"Who is that?" The guy who I now know as Rusty whispered to me.

"My...mom?" I guessed. I never really saw her. Ever.

"Spark..." She whispered, giving me a hug. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm your mom, okay? I can't speak long, the reason you never see me is because I travel all over Panem, okay? Please...just survive."

"Got it," And then she ran away.

"That was really weird," Rusty and I said in unison


	17. District 6 Reaping

**Yes guys! I have a full Tribute list! Oh, I'm sooo excited!**

 **Raven Slillo's POV**

"Okay, I'm setting the watch for one minute," My older brother, Jack, told me.

"Got it!" I called, pulling my hair back. It didn't help much, as it still went far down my back, but it kept the curly black wisps out of my eyes.

"And...go!"

Wasting no time, I ran towards the poorly made dummy, and went to town. Yanking at it's neck, swinging my knife, practicing a few karate moves.

"Time up!" I heard Jack called. "Woah," he whispered, staring at the once humanoid dummy that now lay in a heap of plastic and leaves.

"So, did I do okay?" I asked, not even a bead of sweat on my forehead. Then again, it might've just cooled from the chilly morning.

"You did better than okay!" Jack exclaimed. Then he looked at me with large moss green eyes. "Did you practice without me?"

I shrugged, "I did some extra karate, but not on a dummy. If you call that leave-filled plastic scarecrow a _dummy_."

Jack pushed his brunette hair out of his eyes, a look of confusion still on his face. "Unfortunately, that's all we can do right now," He sighed. "We need to get ready for the Reaping, along with helping Gallin and Carter."

I nodded, "You're right."

We walked in silence to the edge of the District, where Gallin and Carter were waiting for us. I gave them a smile, and we walked inside the small, creaky house.

"Where you guys going?" A voice asked as I pushed open the door to the bedroom.

I turned, confused. I never heard that voice before. When I turned, I immediately looked at Jack. He was wearing the same shocked look. It was dad-the alcoholic, every once in a while abusive dad-looking _very_ sober.

"How...what...where?" Was what I could mutter. Dad's stone blue eyes moved to the calendar, and his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ah, today's the Reaping. 28th, right?" He asked.

"Uh, 34th," I told him.

"Must be forgetting again," me muttered. "Anyways, see you guys outside!"

"That was odd," Jack pointed out.

"What was odd?" Falc asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Dad looked and acted sober," Jack whispered.

"That is strange," Falc mumbled.

I locked myself in the bathroom so I could get dressed for the Reaping. The boys were dressing in our bedroom, but they're boys. I'm a girl. I quickly took the rubber band out of my hair, and slipped on the gray sweater. I put on a black knee-length skirt, and a pair of worn down, black-now-faded gray flats. I looked in the cracked mirror at the unnaturally curly wisps of black on my head. They went down my back and passed my hips, so I didn't know _what_ I could do. I threw it up in a high ponytail, and washed my face. I walked out of the bathroom as Falc was slipping on Gallin's shoes.

"Should we go out through the back?" I asked, looking up into Jack's eyes. I'm short, deal with it.

"My best bet."

We all quickly ran out the back, Jack carrying Gallin.

"Falc, make sure Gallin doesn't run off this year," Jack told the 11 year old.

"Gotcha," Falc answered.

I gave the Peacemaker my finger, he pricked it, and I walked towards the 13 square. I glanced at the 13 boys square.

 _Where is Dean?_ I thought as the clock struck two.

 **Bucket Leech's POV**

"C'mon boys, it's the Reaping," The Head Peacekeeper, Peacekeeper Donigan snarled.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Bay snapped.

"You wear all black," The Peacekeeper told her. "And you're part of a homeless street gang. You're a guy."

Bay cursed under her breath, but Axle just shrugged. We quickly ran after the Peacekeeper, to the square. It took them from five to one thirty every year to round us up. I was nervous, since it was my personal first year in the Reaping, but Axle told me not to sweat it.

"Ouch," I muttered as the Peacekeeper pricked my finger. I walked to the twelve square, where I noticed others getting far away from me. Maybe Axle was right-don't sweat it. There were tons of boys around me who definitely took out tessare. I only had my name in once. The clock struck two, and our escort walked up to the stage. He was a middle aged man with short, black hair in a buzz cut and stern red eyes.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He announced, his voice deep and melodic. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. As usual, let's have the ladies go first."

He walked over the the ladies Reaping ball and pulled out a name. He cleared his throat.

"Raven Slillo!"

 **Raven Slillo's POV**

White noise. That's what I heard as I stepped out of the 13 square. My eyes flicked to my younger brothers in the crowd. Gallin looked confused. Carter was crying, Falc was trying to calm him down. I started walking up to the stage. As I passed the 18 square, my eyes flicked to Jack. He had a scowl on his face, his fists clenched. I made my way up the steps to the stage, and stood there, the white noise clearing up as The Escort, Randolf, reached into the guys.

"Bucket Leech!"

A boy walked out of the twelve square, a shocked yet determined look on his face. He held his head high. His long, sooty brown hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it out with a scowl. Randolf motioned for us to shake hands. We did, but that doesn't mean I liked it.

 **Justice Building**

 **Bucket Leech's POV**

My hands drummed on the sofa as I waited for my friends. I just knew they'd come, right? Big surprise, Axle was the only one who showed up.

"Hey man," He began, sitting next to me. "That was a pretty brave face you put on there."

I shrugged. "Eh, I didn't want to look weak in front of potential Sponsors now, do I?" I responded with a smirk.

"Great strategy," Axle told me. His shaggy jet black hair was pushed off to the side, and it was the first time I saw him genuinely smile. "Go win for me, okay? Then we can live in Victors Village."

"Yeah, definitely not so _I_ come back alive," I said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, that too," Axle rolled his eyes. "That'll be good."

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Do I need a District token?"

"You don't _need_ one," Axle rolled his eyes.

"Times up," The Peacekeeper at the door announced.

"Good luck, Buck," Axle told me before leaving.

 **Raven Slillo's POV**

I put my head in my hands. How is this happening? I tried taking deep breaths. Jack trained me for this, it'll all be fine. Right?

I suddenly heard the door creak open. I raised my head, looking at the doorway. Jack, Falc, Carter, and Gallin were standing there. They walked in, and Carter clung to me.

"Raven!" He cried. "I don't want you to leave!"

"There, there Carter," I whispered, stroking his ashy black hair. "It'll be fine."

"Raven go bye bye?" Gallin asked in a confused tone.

"Yes," Falc told him. Gallin seemed unfased by this.

"Raven, if you _do_ die," Falc began. "Once Jack goes off to fix trains and stuff, I'll make sure Gallin and Carter are okay."

"She's _not_ gonna die!" Carter hollered.

Jack stared at me in the eyes. He hadn't said anything yet.

"Remember everything I taught you," He told me in a stern voice, fists still clenched. "Teach the Capitol a lesson. Teach for them not to mess with the Slillo's."

"Time's up!" The Peacekeeper called. After my family left-Carter bawling his eyes out-Dean walked in.

"Raven..."

"I know," I muttered. "You want me to promise to come back alive and whatnot."

"Actually," he began. "I came to make you a promise."

My ears perked up. Promise? To me?

"Go on," I urged.

"Well," he began. "I discussed it with my family once we were let go and...we can take your siblings in..."

"Oh Dean!" I exclaimed, tears forming. "Thank...thank you! How can I repay you?"

"Die with honor," he told me, before being escorted out by the Peacekeeper.

It was only when Randolf came to get me that I realized.

Dean didn't say _if_ I died.

He told me _to_ die with honor.


	18. District 7 Reaping-Part 1

**Sorry I didn't give much info on Bucket! I promise to explain more in good time :) Also, go ahead and check out Safiyax's 45th Hunger Games SYOT! Plenty of open space! Also, for Aurora Mae, I can't find the PM with her. So, I'm not having her POV. She will still be Reaped, but I won't have her POV. If you submitted her, PM me and I'll write another chapter through her POV. I need this PM by the District 6 train rides, or I will just make up everything about her. Anyways, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

 **Woodley Forrester's POV**

The sun shot at my eyes as I walked towards the square. I was _not_ used to this. I don't like the town, I prefer the cool darkness of the forest. I've lived in the forest pretty much my whole life, my mom dying from a drug overdose when I was four. My dad died pretty recently from cancer, but I try not to think of it. Much.

"Woodley!" A feminine voice cried. I quickly turned. "Why'd you leave without me?"

I shrugged, "You weren't there."

"Then you try at least _looking_ for me!" May hollered. Then she saw the humored look on my face, and she calmed down. "Anyways, _don't_ do it again."

I have to say, it's hard to stay mad at a girl who looks like the opposite of who she is. Usually, she just wears a green tee and dark pants with hiking boots, her jet black hair in a high ponytail. But not today. She actually looked miserable in her Reaping outfit. She was wearing a white sundress, black denim jacket, and black flats. Her knotted, leaf and stick infested hair was shiny and in a wavy side ponytail. However, her brown eyes managed to keep her kind personality.

"Let's just go," I muttered.

"Lead the way."

"So," I began. "Are you going to volunteer?"

"Heavens no!" May cried. "Only if some poor little twelve year old got reaped. I kinda like it here."

I let out a sigh. We have this conversation almost every day. May is _so_ good with all things self-defense, and can master almost any weapon in under an hour. I keep telling her every _day_ that she should volunteer. If I know her, she would win for sure.

"Maybe if you ask Green, he will," May offered.

"No. _Way_ ," I responded, slightly disgusted. "He may be your twin brother, but he couldn't wield a knife if he tried!"

I quickly let the Peacekeeper take my blood, then May and I discussed things in the forest.

"Is your nose doing okay?" She asked me, genuine concern in her voice.

"I told you a million times!" I cried. "That was two YEARS ago! It's just a scar now."

"I'm still worried about you," She snapped. Then, the bells struck two, and we had to go to our sections.

Saved by the bell, literally.

Our escort, Agnes Chase, stepped up to the mic. Her platinum dyed hair was in a curly mess, her crystal blue eyes gleaming with delight.

"Welcome, welcome District 7!" She exclaimed. "Are you all ready for this year's Reaping?"

Silence.

"I know I am!" She called. "Well, as usual, ladies first!"

She walked over to the ladies Reaping ball, and pulled out a slip.

"Aurora Mae Flemmen!" She called out.

A tall girl walked into the street, and walked on stage. She looked nice enough.

"Okay, onto the boys!" Agnes exclaimed, reaching into the boy's bowl. "Parker Stennet!"

Wait, Parker? Parker. _The_ Parker. The Parker everyone knew for his mental illnesses. How is nobody volunteering? How? Did everyone _want_ this poor kid to DIE on LIVE TV!? What the %*#(%! Pardon me. I gathered all my strength, and did what I knew would be right.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I screamed, running out of the 17 square. Everyone was startled as I ran up to the stage. I took the mic from Agnes. "I'm Woodley Forrester," I spoke, then handed the mic back to Agnes.

"Our tributes for District 7!"

 **Justice** **Building**

I sat alone in the room, my eyes darting every which way. What just happened? What would have happened? Would Parker have survived? Will _I_ survive? The door creaked open, and I looked up.

"Woodley!" May cried, running in and giving me a big hug. "I know why you did it, and I'm so proud of you! If Parker was a girl, I would've done the same!"

She began to cry as she let go and just sat next to me. I stared at my other visitor, Green. May's twin brother wasn't as nice, and not as understanding. Worst of all? Most sarcastic person I know.

"So, volunteered, huh?" Green asked, rolling his green eyes. I pushed my brown hair out of my eyes, and scowled at him.

"I see _you_ didn't," I scowled. "Why?"

"Not worth it."

"Not WORTH IT!?" I screamed, and would've lunged at him if May didn't hold me down. She smiled.

"Woodley, good luck!" She told me. She suddenly got a gleam in her eyes, and pulled out a stick.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A stick from the tree that cut you!" She exclaimed. "Want it as your token?"

"Absolutely _NOT_!"

May and I laughed, until the Peacekeeper ushered them out. I wasn't expecting anyone else, so I was surprised when Parker and his mom walked in. I knew Parker a bit, since he used to be my neighbor until I disappeared into the woods full-time. But, that said, I didn't know him that personally.

"Thanks," I heard Parker whisper, rocking back and forth on his feet, his eyes already looming away.

"I'm sorry," His mom whispered. "I don't want you to go, I don't want anyone to go, but I'm proud of you for volunteering anyways." She flashed me a smile. "I'll let you know, I'm rooting for you."


	19. District 8 Reapings

**Bera Meher's POV**

"Brani Steph Mehar!" I screamed at my 15 year old sister. I was staring at a completely _destroyed_ kitchen. Food flung everywhere, plates broken. I handed her a mop. "You _will_ clean this up before the Reaping!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Brani sang, skipping around the room.

I felt my face burning, a volcano bubbling up inside me. I tried taking deep breaths, counting. Usually it worked. This time it didn't.

"BRANI STEPH MEHAR!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. "I will tell mom and dad!"

"I. Don't. CARE!"

I gave in, and quickly tidied the room. She'd get in trouble later. I was putting the last plate shards in the can when the door opened. Mom and dad coming home from a night shift at the textile factory.

"Bera?"

"In the kitchen, Mom!" I exclaimed, getting coffee ready. I gave it to her as she sat down.

"We're going to the counselor again after the Reaping," She told me, pushing a brown strand out of her face.

The counselor. I happen to like June Pray, but her ways can also be extreme. I was diagnosed with depression a few years ago, but I don't really mind it. I became much kinder from it, and I feel like it makes me who I am.

"Okay, mom," I responded. "I'll go change."

I walked to my room, and opened the door. I slipped into the navy blue cocktail dress, white tights, and sky blue flats. I clipped a blue barrette into my shoulder-length brown hair, and twisted the fishtail bracelet on my wrist.

"Hey mom, it's about time to leave," I announced walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, go ahead Bera," Mom sighed. "We'll be there soon."

I slipped out the door, into the cool air.

"Aw, if it isn't Mother Bear!" I heard a mocking voice behind me. I let a curse slip out of my mouth, and turned.

"Aw, if it isn't The Goon Squad!" I mocked back.

The Goon Squad was a group of completely obnoxious boys from school. They bully me, but these days it doesn't go to heart. Even though I show this, they keep it up. Their "leader", Sean Bradley, snickered.

"Oh! Did you come from teaching embroidery lessons?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact," I snapped. "I teach embroidery on schooldays in the afternoon! Not on holidays in the morning!"

"Yeah, okay," Sean's right-hand-man Ranvir Spearman laughed.

"Shut up, Ranvir," Ranvir's twin brother, Harvard, scolded, whacking him in the back of the head.

Soon enough, a fight broke out, and I escaped. Not today, Goons. I managed to slip in line before they could catch sight of me again, and let the Peacekeeper take my blood without thinking. As I walked through the square, and noticed my mom and dad near the edge. I waved at them, and mom waved back, dad giving me a salute. Smiling to myself, I let myself drown in the sea known as 17 year old girl section, and waited for the bells to toll.

They did soon enough. Our escort walked on stage, a rather old woman with dyed crimson curls and old, gray eyes. We've had her as an escort since the games _began_. Everyone in the district knows her name, Nadine Scholar.

"Welcome to the District 8 Reaping!" Nadine exclaimed into the mic, her voice slightly scratchy. She walked over to the girl's Reaping ball. "And the female tribute for District 8 is..."

 _ **Earlier that** **day**_

 **Hades Underwood's POV**

I dropped a pebble onto the wooden floor, which echoed in the silent house. I banged my head against the wall, frustrated. I was angry at everything. But most of all, there's this girl named Jenny Thompson. The fire started at _her_ mother's station.

The Fire.

Most call it The Great Depression of District 8. I call it The Day My Life Was Ruined. Almost everyone got out safe when the fire spread. Almost everyone. Almost. Three didn't make it out alive. Jenny's mom, and my parents. The only family I have left is my Aunt Coral and Uncle Rain, but they live in District 4. They _promised_ me they'd come make sure I was alright. It's been six months. They haven't come.

I'm starting to wonder if they remember me at all. I stared at the blinding sun through the window, and stood up. I reminded myself that skipping the Reaping is punishable by death. Then I thought, who cares? Then I thought, I know what to do.

I scrambled down the stairs, into the basement I had moved my room to after The Day My Life Was Ruined. I quickly changed into a dark suit, and tried to flatten my spiky brown hair, to no avail.

I raced through the streets, knowing I was running late.

"Hey! I'm here!" I called to the Peacekeeper before she left her post at the sign in.

Even though she was startled, she signed me in, and the bells tolled. I heard the escort begin to speak as I slipped into the 14 square.

"And the female tribute for District 8 is," Nadine began. "Bera Mether!"

My eyes loomed to a girl with average height and an average build walking out of the 17 square. Her face was scrunched up, like she was about to cry. But she didn't. She was brave. I'm not.

"And the male tribute is-"

"I volunteer as tribute," I hollered glumly. I walked up to the stage, and Nadine gave me the mic. "Hades Underwood," I spoke before I handed the mic back.

I already had a plan in my head. The perfect strategy for the game I wanted to play. If you can call it a strategy at all.

 **Justice Building**

 **Bera Mether's POV**

I rocked back and forth in a ball on the couch. I had succeeded in not crying during the Reaping, but I doubted I could hold it in now. I was starting to sniff as the door opened.

"Bera, come here," Mom tried to smiled, extending her arms.

"Mom!" I jumped up, and wrapped my arms around her. I let the tears flow.

Dad stroked my hair, whispering that it was going to be alright. Brani wasn't here. Ha, like I care. That brat can see what happens when I'm not around to clean up her messes. The thought cheered me up a bit. A bit.

"Mom," I began, letting myself make eye contact. "I'll be okay, but what about _you_? You'd lose your head if it wasn't attatched to you body!"

Mom laughed at that, and her laughing made me laugh, and dad seeing me laugh made him laugh. "I'll find a way," my mom assured me. She gave me one last squeeze, before she was escorted out by the Peacekeeper.

One more-or should I say three more-visitor came. I recognized them easily. They were the Xiong triplets, my first students.

"I don't like you leaving!" Marina exclaimed, tugging her blond braid. "I liked your lessons."

"Me too!" Virginia chirped, her black curls resting on her shoulders. "But I also feel horrible for you!"

"I know!" Annabeth moaned, her frizzy black hair settling over her face. "I don't know-" blows hair out of her face, "What I would do-" blows hair out of her face, "If you died."

"Don't worry guys! I'll try my best!" I beamed at them, and we had a group hug before the peacemaker whisked them away.

Then I thought, what _would_ happen if I came back in a box? I don't want to know the answer.


	20. District 9 Reapings

**Sierra Moon's POV**

"ARTEMIS!" I called, knocking on my friend's door.

"Sierra?" She asked, confused once she opened the door. "Oh, right, it's Reaping day. Come on in."

I always stay with Artemis on Reaping Day. Well, ever since I became friends with the girl. You see, my mom died giving birth to me, and I guess that made my dad fall off of the edge or something. Ever since, my dad has hated me. Last year, my sister Sarah died in the games. My dad started blaming me, saying she would still be alive if I volunteered for her. I used to live part time with my friends, and when I wasn't Sarah would protect me from dad. Now that she's dead, I live with my friends full time.

I hated seeing my sister die on-screen. No one suspected that petty girl, Elliot, from District 5 to last until the final four. But, she did, and literally backstabbed my sister. Elliot was killed later by last year's Victor, Thompson from District 1, but I still despise her. However, I try to look on the bright side, and I became sort of an optimist.

"You ready for the Reaping today?" Artemis's mom, Chyrrll, asked us.

"Uh-huh!" I exclaimed, eating breakfast with Artemis's family. I didn't tell any of them I was going to volunteer.

After we helped clean the dishes, Artemis and I walked upstairs to her room, where we got ready for the Reaping. I wore a white top with a green skirt and black knee high boots. Artemis slipped on a silver dress and black flats. I brushed and braided Artemis's dirty blond hair, and she did mine.

We talked and laughed until one o'clock, when Chyrrll called for us to come downstairs. We walked out of the door, into the crisp morning air, making away to the square.

"Hey! Artemis! Si!" Courtney called, running up to us. "Are you worried? I know I am! Even though I'm probs not going to get Reaped, I'm still nervous ya'know?"

"I get it," I sighed.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Marie cried, trying to run in her heels. We all laughed.

We hopped in line, and signed in. Marie and I were walking towards the 15 square when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sierra!" Keith exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Keith," I told him. We stared into each other's eyes, his green and mine blue. "Good luck in The Reaping."

"You too!" He laughed before walking over to the boys side.

As I walked into the 15 square, I noticed Marisol giving me a dirty look. She believes I stole her boyfriend, Keith, but I didn't. She actually tried to attack me with a knife earlier, but I easily won. No one has ever tried to bully me again, unless it was verbal. The bells tolled, showing it was two, and our Escort walked onto the stage. We had a new one this year, and I wondered how it was going to work out.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She called out, her dyed ginger hair whipping in the wind. "I am your new escort, Liliz, and we'll start with the ladies." She walked over to one of the Reaping bowls, and pulled out a slip. "The female tribute for District 9 is..."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called out, a smile on my face.

Time to avenge my sister.

 **Nite Minous's POV**

"Nite?" I heard my mom call, knocking on my door. "Come on, come eat breakfast with us! It's the least you can do on Reaping Day!"

"Yeah, fine," I muttered.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

Annoyed, I walked to the other side of the room and grabbed my Reaping outfit. I quickly slipped it on, a slightly nice looking black shirt and khaki pants. I opened my door slightly, and slipped into the hallway. Why am I sneaking around? Well, you don't know if Cerberus or a frost giant is going to pop out of nowhere. I walked down the stairs, and sat down at the table. Mom kept piling my plate higher, which I didn't like, but didn't mind either. My dad just sat there, waiting for a chance to tell me to 'Shut up, grow up, and stop talking about what's fake.' In my opinion, it's not my fault his heart will get eaten when weighed against the feather of truth.

Mom ruffled my black hair, and pushed her hand away.

"You're not real, Zeus is just testing me," I accidentally let slip.

"Shut up, grow up, and stop talking about what's fake," My dad told me.

I kept quiet again after that, which was normal for me.

"Nite, you need to go to school tomorrow, no excuses." Mom told me.

"It's not real anyways," I muttered, excusing myself from the table.

I sat down on the couch, and put my head in my hands. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!_

 **Sierra Moon's POV**

"And what's your name, miss?" Liliz asked.

"I'm Sierra Moon!" I exclaimed into the mic.

"Okay then! Hello, Sierra. Anyways, the male tribute for District 9 is..." she paused. "Nite Minous!

A short, thin boy walked out of the 13 square, shrugging his shoulder. I saw a woman crying in the crowd, and I guess it was his mom. He walked onto the stage, and stared at me with brown eyes.

"Our Tributes for district 9!"

 **Justice Building**

"Sierra!" Artemis cried, running in with Courtney and Marie on her tail. "Why did you volunteer? Why, why, why?"

"Is it because of your dad?" Marie asked.

"It was because of my sister," I told them. "I _will_ avenge her death, or die trying!"

"Why couldn't you wait until you were older or more experienced?" Marie asked. My face started burning, I hadn't thought of that.

"Too late now," I gave a nervous laugh.

"Sierra, please," Artemis begged. "If you die trying, remember you have great friends, and we're cheering for you all the way!"

Courtney and Marie nodded in agreement, and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging them all. "There couldn't be better friends!"

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper told us. We told our sad goodbyes, then Keith walked in.

"Sierra..."

"I know, and I'm sorry," I told him.

"Hey, if you do die, I'll make sure I'm not too desperate to date Marisol," He told me, a smile on his face. "Anyways, do you want a token?"

"What could you possibly have?" I asked.

"What about a shoelace?"

I laughed at that. "I think I'll do without one."

"Well, good luck!"

 **Nite Minous's POV**

"Mom?" I asked as she walked in the door.

"Nite! Oh, I'm so sorry for this!" She wept.

"It's fine," I told her. "This must just be Zeus's final test!" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"No matter what your father says, I want you to know," she began. "I want you to do you. Like what you want to, believe what you want to, die if you have to. But never give up hope."

She gave me a squeeze, and my last thought as she left was _You're not real_.


	21. District 10 Reaping

**Emily Lynch's POV**

"Lukas!" I called, knocking on the boy's bedroom door.

"Emily?" Lukas asked, opening the door. "Emily!"

"Hey squirt," I grinned. "It's time to take your medicine."

"Okey Emmy!"

I walked into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard with Lukas' medicine. He's only three years younger than me, but he's autistic and acts like a five-year-old. I protect him every chance I get. I gave him the small pill, and he swallowed it like a child with candy.

"Emily, do you think you should get ready?" Peter asked, poking into the kitchen.

"I _am_ ready!" I snapped.

Truth is, I _am_ ready. I was wearing my black party dress and black flats, with my brown curls in a ponytail.

"You look like you're going to a funeral."

" _You_ look like you're not going to the Reaping at all," I smiled.

"Well, I'm not in it, I don't have to dress up in fear I'm going to get Reaped," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should," I told him.

"Maybe you should shut up, or I'm not studying with you anymore."

"Fine," I muttered, putting the pills back.

"I'll get Lukas ready, and Dad should be home at one, Mom one fifteen," Peter told me, taking Lukas' hand.

"Alright!" I called down the hallway. I glanced at the clock. Twelve thirty. "What can I do for half an hour?"

I ended up making math flashcards, simple addition to long division. I had finished making a flashcard of 597÷45 when the door opened.

"Hey dad!" I exclaimed. "How was it?"

"Same old, same old," Dad sighed. "Mayor Dynoi has no idea how to even sign a paper."

Dad was an accountant for the Mayor, and Mom mostly worked odd jobs around the neighborhood. Dad glanced at the clock.

"It's only an hour until the Reaping starts, why don't you go get Lukas?"

"Alright," I answered, standing up. "When we get home, I'll continue working in these!" I didn't know I wouldn't be coming home.

I walked up to the bedroom door, and knocked, calling for Lukas. He came out, and grabbed my hand. We walked into the humid afternoon, and I was glad I didn't wear my jacket. Once we got to the front of the line, I let the Peacekeeper take some of my blood, then Lukas'. He winced a little, but didn't make a scene like last year.

"Lukas, listen," I began once we entered the square. "Like last year, you are going into the roped off area. If you hear 'Lukas Lynch' you walk up to the stage. This year, your area is right there-" I pointed to the 14 square. "-got it?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!"

The clock struck 2, and I scrambled into the 17 section. Our escort, a middle aged man with pale blue hair, walked up to the mic.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone!" He exclaimed. "Let's begin with the ladies," He walked over to the Reaping bowl. "And, the Female Tribute is..."

 **Samson Asgolo's POV**

"What is the square root of 74?" My mom asked. She was determined to get some schooling done before the Reaping.

"Uhh," Was my answer.

"Come on Samson! That's what paper's for!"

"Okay, okay!" I cried. "8.6!"

"Right."

"Mary?" Dad asked, coming in from the cattle barn. "It's noon, you should probably let him get ready."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "I want to say bye to Snow before I leave!"

Snow's my pet dog, four years old. He's black and white, and he's been my best friend since we met. I quickly ran into my room, and put on my reaping outfit. A dark short sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown boots. I quickly ran a comb through my long, blond hair, then walked outside.

"Snow, Snow!" I called, walking past cows and horses. "Snow! Come here boy!"

I suddenly saw a blur of black and white disappear behind the cow barn, and I smiled. I chased after it, calling Snow's name. I eventually cornered him, and Snow looked at me with happy eyes. He barked a few times, then jumped into my arms, licking my face.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" I laughed. He did. "I'll see you soon, okay?" I put him down.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" I called.

"Alright, we'll see you afterwards!" Dad called, waving from the front door. It was a good idea to leave a bit early, since the square's two miles from our ranch. Our ranch is on the very outskirts of 10, and almost everything is far.

By the time I signed in, it was one fifty five. I noticed a brown haired girl telling who I assumed was her brother something, then she pointed to the 14 boys section. Suddenly, the bells tolled, and both of us, the girl and I, both scrambled to get to our sections.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Our escort, Ranger, exclaimed as I entered the 16 year-old boys section. "Let's begin with the ladies. And the Female Tribute for District 10 is...Emily Lynch!"

I saw the girl helping her brother walk out of the 17 girl section. Her Hazel eyes were wet, tears streaming down her face. I feel really bad for her. Ranger walked over to the male's Reaping ball.

"And the male tribute for District 10 is...Samson Asgolo!"

 **Emily Lynch's POV**

"Samson Asgolo!"

I watched as a blond haired boy walked out of the 16 square. He wasn't crying like I was, but he had a look of genuine terror on his face.

"Our Tributes for District 10!"

 **Justice Building**

I was still crying, my head in my hands when I heard the door open. I refused to look up, and I felt someone sitting down next to me, and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Emily, it's alright," Peter told me. I finally looked up, my whole family was here.

"Yeah!" Lukas exclaimed. "You're really good Emmy!"

"Thanks, Lukas," I smiled, giving him a hug.

"Hey, good luck dear," Mom told me. "We all believe in you!"

"I'll try my best to come home, okay?" I told them.

"I'll see you later!" Lukas exclaimed, like I was just going to a friend's house for the weekend.

"Time's up!" The Peacekeeper called from the door, and I told everyone goodbye one last time.

 **Samson Asgolo's POV**

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as they entered the room.

"Hi, sweetie," Mom said, sitting next to me. "I brought someone!"

"Snow!" I cried as he jumped into my arms. "Snow, stop it!" I laughed as he licked my face.

"I figured you wanted to say goodbye to him," Dad told me. "You know, I had a dog when I was your age as well! Her name was Zee."

"Zee?" I asked.

"Time's up!"

"I'll tell you when you come home, okay?" He told me.

"Alright."


	22. District 11 Reaping

**Ambrosia McIntosh's POV**

"How you doing, 'Brosia?" Jon asked, stroking my hair. It took everything on my power not to swat his hand away.

"I'm fine, just a bit of Pre-Reaping Jitters," I snapped.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you, baby," He sighed. "The Reaping is terrible to pretty young girls like you."

I groaned, and stared at myself in the mirror. My black hair was oddly tamed, in a tight bun, which made me look like an old lady. My dress was black, and went down to my knees. I was wearing black heels, and white tights. I was so ready to just go to The Reaping.

"Honey, it's time to leave," Mom chirped, opening the door.

 _Finally!_ I screamed in my head.

I got up, and walked to the Reaping arm-in-arm with Jon. He dropped me off at the sign in, telling me stuff like, "See you afterwards, Boo, alright?" and "See you soon, honey bear." I was _so_ embarrassed. I simply let the Peacekeeper take my blood, and that's that.

"Fuji! Empire!" I called, waving as I ran.

"Ambrosia! You're here!" Empire cried. We all high fived.

"I wonder if Golden is going to make it," Fuji wondered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Yesterday she was diagnosed with Cancer," Empire told me. "She barely moved. I wonder if the Peacekeepers will classify this as 'Death's Door'."

"I never knew she had cancer," I whispered.

Empire shrugged. "You were on a date with Jon, we didn't want to bother you."

The bell tower struck two, and the three of us settled into the 17 square. Our escort, Felina Tiger, walked up to the stage. She looked like a feline, with her tiger print robe and face-painted face.

"Welcome, District 11 to the Reaping," She told us. "As usual, we will have the ladies go first." She walked over to the bowl, and stuck her hand in.

 **Nathan Cottonmouth's POV**

"NATHAN! WAKE UP _NOW_!" Dad shouted, pounding on the door. I sat up, on the ground again.

"I'm up!" I called.

"Prove it by coming to breakfast _right now_!" And then he left.

I opened the door, and walked down the hall to the dining room. Brian and Suzie were already sitting there, Mom was busy in the kitchen, and dad was leaning against the wall. I sat down next to Suzie, and mom brought some Reaping pancakes to the table. Dad refused, and the rest of us ate in silence.

"I have to leave, make sure the Peacemakers at The Reaping are ready," Dad told us. "I don't want any funny business going on while I'm gone."

His boots stomped on the wooden floor, and he slammed the door.

"Mom..."

"He was a different man when I married him, Nathan," Mom sighed. "I don't know _what_ happened."

 **Ambrosia McIntosh's POV**

"And, the Female tribute for District 11 is...Ambrosia McIntosh!"

Wait, what? Was that my name? That was my name! Honestly, I'm pretty excited. Sure, I'm scared, but The Hunger Games? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I jogged onto the walkway, and strutted up to the stage. I smiled at the escort as she went to the boy's ball.

"And the Male Tribute for District 11 is...Nathan Cottonmouth!"

Nathan? The bot who's dad is-

-Head Peacemaker.

Oh _no_.

 **Nathan Cottonmouth's POV**

"...Nathan Cottonmouth!"

The name rung in my ears for a moment, then I walked out of the 16 square. My feelings were so mixed, I didn't know what to think. I guess I was excited that I would be leaving my father...but who would protect my family from him? I walked onto the stage, and shook Ambrosia's hand.

"Out tributes for District 11!"

 **Justice Building**

"Three minutes," I heard, of all people, my _dad_ saw as Mom and Suzie walked in.

"Nathan..." Mom began, her lips going thin.

"It's not my fault!" I snapped. "I didn't sign up for tessare or anything!"

Mom let out a breath. "I know you didn't. I just though that you'd want to be around when I did...this." She took a paper out of her bag and gave it to me.

"What, what is this?" I asked.

"Read it."

"You..you," I couldn't believe my eyes. "Mom! You're finally doing it!"

"I guess I am!" Mom laughed, a glimmer in her eyes. She gave me a hug. "Good luck, Snake's Boy!"

"Times up!"

Mom and Suzie left, and I wondered.

 _Would I be alive when Mom files those divorce papers?_

 **Ambrosia McIntosh's POV**

"Oh, Ambrosia," Jon stroked my hair like this morning. "My beautiful baby, going into the games! This is unbearable!"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," I rolled my eyes. Are the three minutes up yet?

After an eternity, the Peacemaker told him his time was up. My parents had come in before, scolding me for leaving Jon. Who was left? Anyone? Oh, right, my friends.

"Ambrosia!" Empire called, tackling me. "I will _KILL_ that Reaping bowl!"

I started laughing so hard, I snorted, which made all of us laugh.

"Good plan," I told her, still giggling. Then I thought of something. Now is the time.

"Hey, Fuji," I began.

"Yes?"

"I..uh.." My brain was suddenly telling me not to do it.

"I..uh..what?" Fuji asked.

"I have a crush on you!" I leaked. Fuji just stared at me, a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, A, but I'm not gay or something," she told me.

She and Empire did give me another hug before they left, but I've never felt so humiliated in my life.


	23. District 12 Reaping

**Millie Oatbratton's POV**

"It's just the Reaping...It's just The Reaping," I muttered, looking through the window.

It was still early morning, so it was dark out. I looked over at the small table with a cracked mirror on it. Lying there was my Reaping outfit, which only made the knots in my stomach worse. I glanced out the window, where the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. I was supposed to wake up around now, anyways, to do my chores. They were simple ones, dust my room and wipe down all the mirrors. Everyone had to dust their room, and one other job.

I quickly did that, a little disgusted by the 16 year old's mirror, which was covered in dry spit and hair. Once I got back to my room, I threw on my Reaping outfit. A white dress that ended an inch above my knees, hiking boots, and a thin black jacket. I threw my hair up, determined to not look like crap today. I suddenly realized I didn't catch the name of the girl that gave me the dress. Then again, she died yesterday.

I walked into the small dining room, where I was the last to sit down. We had a quick breakfast of tessare bread, and then walked to the Reaping. We quickly signed in, and I walked towards the 12 square, my head down.

 **Miles Reed's POV**

I walked towards Calla's house, determined to check on the baby fox before we left for the Reaping. I gave the door a quiet knock, and her mom swung the door open.

"Miles!" She exclaimed. "Come in, come in!"

I followed her to Calla's room, where Calla was treating the fox.

"Calla, Miles is here!" Calla's mom told her. "I'll go get some rolls, you two stay here!"

"Miles! The fox is doing great!" Calla exclaimed with glee. "I think she'll be ready to release after the Reaping!"

"Aw, cool!" I replied, stroking her fur. I turned to Calla. "You're Reaping outfit looks nice."

"Oh!" Calla marveled. "You do too!"

"I do?" I asked before laughing.

Calla's outfit was a pastel pink dress that went down to her knees with a bow on the side. Me? Yeah, my Reaping outfit was a white tee and a pair of black pants with boots. I pushed some dark brown hair out of my face, and looked at the clock.

"I'm back!" Calla's mom announced, giving each of us a bakery roll. Then she gave me another. Then another. Then another. Then-

"Okay, mom, I think that's enough," Calla laughed. Her mom blushed.

"Alright then. You two be downstairs in half an hour, okay?"

"Got it!" I told her.

"Stop fussing over the fox Miles!" Calla complained. "You're acting like my mother does to you!"

We started laughing over that, and I let the fox go.

"Are you worried about The Reaping?" Calla asked, her face dark. "It's your first year, and-"

"Yeah, I signed up for tessare," I finished. "It'll be okay Calla, there's sure to be 18-year-olds who took out tessare every year."

Calla sighed, "I guess you're right."

 **Millie Oatbratton's POV**

The bells tolled twice, signaling that it is just now 2 o'clcok. I lifted my head and looked straight ahead. Our escort, Susanna Sabrina, looked to the District with a smile on her face. Her golden hair fell in locks around her shoulders, and her bronze eyes shone with excitement.

"Happy Hunger Games, and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" Susana exclaimed. "Now, if we shall, ladies first!"

Her stilettos made high-pitched squeaks on the wooden floor of the stage, which made me wince. She reached her gloved hand into the bowl, dug around a minute, then lifted her hand. She gently unfolded it, smiles, and said into the mic-

"Millie Oatbratton!"

 **Miles Reed's POV**

"Millie Oatbratton!"

I suddenly heard a ear-piercing scream from the roped off section right across from mine, 12 girls. A few Peacekeepers rushed in, trying to find the source of the noise. After a minute, they we dragging out a short girl with wispy white hair. She was kicking and screaming, and I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered the time I barely escaped the Peacekeepers after they caught me sneaking in a baby rabbit from the forest. They dropped the girl off at the stage, and she had calmed down, but she was still crying.

"Well, that was, interesting," Susanna mused. "I hope you'll be alright, Millie. Anyways, let's move on to the boys!"

As she squeaked across the stage, I couldn't help wincing at knowing that there were four slips in there reading **Miles Reed**. Susana carefully took out her gloved hand, and slowly opened the slip.

"Miles Reed!"

I freeze. Everyone looks around in suspense, wondering where I am.

"Is this thing on?" Susanna asked. "Miles Reed..."

Another minute passes.

"Miles Reed!"

By now Peacekeepers are taking out the sign in papers, making sure I didn't skip. Others are searching the crowd, whips gleaming in the sunlight.

"MILES-"

"I'm here!" I shout, walking out of the roped-off area.

I'm horrified, but it's the best I can do. At least let them know I'm here. I glance back, and see Carl Watts and Athena Nesker snickering. My hand glides up to the scar on my right cheek from the time they started throwing coal chunks at me a few years back. I finally make it up to the stage, where Millie and I shake hands. Honestly, I haven't seen her in school, and I'd like to know more about her.

 **Justice Building**

 **Millie Oatbratton's POV**

I sit still, waiting for the visitors that will never come. There's that 15 year old, Eliza. No, she hates me. That 17 year old Brittica? Nah, I'm just a shadow to her. That 13 year old Anthony? Not likely, he tries to stay away from me. Mrs Snotts most likely won't care, if she noticed at all. So, I have to say, I was filled with curiosity when I heard a Peacekeeper mutter "Three Minutes."

But, of course, it wasn't for me. It was for Miles, who was in the room right next to mine. I heard crying and wailing, all which seemed to be coming from the boy himself. I heard a few desperate cries as the Peacekeeper told them their time was up, and then all was silent.

Then I heard it again, a muffled "Three Minutes."

Miles doesn't know how lucky he is, getting any visitors at all. The same thing comes through the wall, muffled cries and wails. This time, a young girl's voice joins in, but you can still see how Miles is the star. There's a stifling silence as the Peacekeeper says the time is up. Susanna then comes to my door, telling me it's time to leave.

 **Miles Reed's POV**

"Three minutes," I hear Peacekeeper Exitpil say and the door opens. My aunt and uncle walk in, sorry looks on their faces. Before I can even say anything, I break down into tears.

"Why does the universe ha-ha-hate me?" I cried, holding tight to Aunt Ella's hand.

I look up, and see tears forming in her eyes as well. My Uncle rests his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but it's no use. I can't keep myself from crying as I spend my last minutes with my Aunt and Uncle.

"Time's Up," Peacekeeper Exitpli opens the door.

"NO!" I wail, squeezing my Aunt's hand. "DON'T!"

Peacekeeper Exitpil calls for back-up, and two others come to break us up. In the end, I'm sitting on the floor, crying into an empty room.

"Miles?" I hear a voice say. I look up.

"Calla, I didn't hear you come in," I mutter.

Calla sits down beside me, and starts crying with me. It goes on for a minute, then she says between sobs-

"Miles, your the smartest person I know. I just know, deep down, that you can outsmart all the tributes!"

"Thanks, Calla," I give her a hug, and we fall silent as Peacekeeper Exitpil stands at the door. Calla scrambles up, and I'm left alone until Susanna tells me it's time to leave.


	24. District 1 Reaping

**The Final Reaping guys...are you ready? Remember to tell me your district, so I can give you your budget for sponsoring! Anyways, on with the show! ~Annabeth Pie**

 **The day before the Reaping**

 **Rose Kathrine Oliver's POV**

 _Blood. Screams. Death. The last LGBT march replays in my head as I lay awake. It was broadcasted live as the Peacekeepers ran into the streets, demanding for Capitol citizens to go into their homes. I watch in horror as Maeve tries to escape along with a few others. Gamemaker Talia Legiert runs into the street, telling the Peacekeepers to hold fire. But not before a few bullets are shot. As if the Capitol didn't have enough murder, a few teenagers fall over dead. Some try to latch onto life, but they quickly die. One of them is Maeve._

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to forget the horrible moment, but it's no use. That memory is going to be burned inside if my brain for life.

 **Reaping Day**

 **Beautiful Asholond's POV**

 _Crack! Snap! Thwack!_

The dummy falls apart in pieces as I get some last-minute training in before The Reaping. Unfortunately, there's no cheers from friends or girlfriends as I finish off the dummy. Instead, I'm greeted with dead silence. Well, until the noon bell rang.

I quickly grabbed my school bag from the bench, sling it over my shoulder, and run down the hall to the auditorium like I do every year before The Reaping. As I push open the doors, I slide into an empty seat beside one of the 17 year olds, Lili.

"Oh, hey hot stuff," She gives me a smug look like I don't deserve the nickname, which I do.

"Wow," I roll my eyes. But, before I can make a snarky comeback, the Head Trainer walks up to the stage.

"Alright!" She barks, her mocha hair in a high ponytail, her piercing blue eyes looking into the crowd. "We chose our volunteers last week, but let's have one more cheer for them before they head to The Reaping. Let's see...Beautiful Asholond, come on up!"

I hop out of my seat, and walk onto the stage. I give a bow, but no applause. They won't applaud until Trainer Gelina tells them.

"Okay, Hunter Gonzales, come on up!"

Silence.

"Hunter Gonzales?"

Shuffling goes through the crowd.

"Does anyone know where the Heck Miss Gonzales is?" Gelina demanded.

"She's terribly sick," Her 12 year old sister, Marina, piped up. "She'll go to The Reaping, but she is in no condition to go into the games."

"Oh dear," Gelina turns pale. "I didn't assign an understudy..." Suddenly, a voice on the loudspeaker cuts her off.

"Good Afternoon Careers!" The cheery voice exclaims. "Headmaster Ezzyi here, as you know, it's 12:15! If you will, go back to your rooms and get ready for the Reaping!"

"I guess we're going without a female volunteer this year," I heard Gelina whisper as I walk off of the stage.

 **Rose Katherine Oliver's POV**

"Mom, I talked with the Peacekeepers," I began. "You're cleared to stay home this year."

"Oh, thank you Rose," she whispers, bringing a tea cup to her mouth.

I pull a purple jacket over my white dress, and smile at my mom.

"I'll see you in a couple hours!" I call.

"All right, dear."

I opened the door and walked into the crisp, cool breeze. I slipped into line, and couldn't help noticing the worried looks on the girls' faces. Since I never went to the academy, I figured it was some prank put on by them.

I walked to my square, 18 girls, and watched as the escort, Lyn May, walked up to the stage. She watched the clock, until the bells tolled twice.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Lyn called. "As usual, ladies first."

She walked to the girls bowl, reached a tan hand in, and plucked a slip right off of the top. She cleared her throat, and read:

"Rose Oliver!"

I stared at the stage, unwilling to move. The volunteer would come...right? Lyn looked confused as well, scanning the crowd. She read again

"Rose Oliver?"

My legs suddenly began to move, and I made my way to the stage. Why did the Capitol send kids off to die like this?

 **Beautiful Asolond's POV**

I feel bad for that girl. We haven't had a Reaped girl in 1 since, well, ever. Lyn calmly walked over to the Reaping ball on the left. She plucked another name right off the top, and opened it.

"I volunteer!" I call, running out of the boy, 18 section. I sprinted up to the stage, amd exclaimed-"Beautiful Asholond!"

"Well, Beautiful," Lyn began.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. The crowd laughed hard.

"Our tributes for District 1!"

 **Justice Building**

I've been orphaned as long as I can remember, and I was never good at making friends so I was surprised when the door opened.

"Time to go," Lyn told me.

I shrugged. I knew it.

 **Rose Katherine Oliver's POV**

"Hey, hey," my dad told me. "It's alright. You're going to make it!"

"How do you know?" I asked. "Maeve died doing something less intense!"

The Peacekeeper came to the door, and dad told me one last thing before he left.

"Maeve is alive."

 **Okay guys! Reapings are done :) Next will be train rides, so stay tuned!**


	25. District 7 Reaping Part II

**Aurora Mae Flemmen's POV**

I looked out the window, into the forest. It was usually crawling with lumberjacks at this time-but not today. I let out a tiny sigh as I return to my sewing.

"Remember, cross stitch not flat stitch Aurora," my grandmother reminded me.

I've lived with my grandparents ever since my parents divorced and neither had enough money to support two. So, mom and I moved in with my grandparents. Dad went on to become the STINKIN' MAYOR of DISTRICT 1.

"Oh, come on mom," My mom grinned. "Let her get ready for the Reaping! It starts in an hour."

"Ariel..." Grandma began in a stern voice. "Fine. Let her go get ready for this, _Reaping_."

My Grandma didn't ever understand the concept of The Reaping. She didn't understand anything Hunger Games. Truth be told, as long as the television set's on, Peacekeepers won't check who's actually watching.

I jumped out of my seat, knocking all of the sewing to the ground.

"Aurora Mae Flemmen!" Grandma snapped.

"Mom..." Mom narrowed her eyes. Grandma threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine Ariel Susan Flemmen! I'll let her go to this blasted Reaping!"

I opened the door to my bedroom, and walked inside. A quiet fantasy setting welcomed me, along with the drab Reaping outfit. A gray dress with white lace and gray rainboots. I slipped it on, and pulled my auburn curls into a high ponytail. Now, I was ready.

I walked down the street to thr Reaping Square, and slipped in line. I walked over to the 14 square, and watched as our escort made her way to the stage.

 **And you know what happens next. Anyways...**

 **Justice Building**

I looked sorrowfully at my mom as she stood in front of me.

"Mom..." I began.

"Hey, you're strong Aurora Mae," Mom told me. "You'll get through this."

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. Truth be told, I got SO BORED. Anyways, _now_ the Reapings are over.**


	26. Train Rides for D1, D2, and D3

**District 1-Train**

Rose and Beautiful climbed onto the train, followed by their escort Lyn May, followed by Victors Sam Paramount and Julie Montage. The District gave them an applauding farewell, Beautiful bowing and thanking them everytime they shouted his name.

The doors closed with a _Psshhhh_ , and the train shot forward.

 **Rose Oliver's POV**

"Rose, right?" Julie asked me. She was only 20, but she looked 60. No offense.

"Right," I told her.

"You look like a Victor to me," 26 year old Sam slid into a seat next to me. "Just look at you!"

While Julie looked way older than she was, with straight peroxide blond hair that almost looked white and brown, tired eyes, Sam was the opposite. The 26 year old still looked like a teenager, with jagged black hair and hot pink highlights, protruding blue eyes and tan skin.

"Hey, am I Victor material?" Beautiful asked, shaking his head so his dyed pink hair fell into his eyes. Then, he pushed it out and tried to send a flirtious wink.

Sam and Julie laughed, and it was the first time Beautiful and I locked eye contact.

His green eyes,

pale like the underside of a frog.

His hair,

pink like the lips of a junior at prom.

His pupils,

small from the bright lights inside of the train

"Beautiful?" I asked. "Is there something you want from me?"

"Oh! Uh, no," He told me, looking at Sam. "So, any last minute advice?"

"Last minute?" Sam gave a chuckle. "We have a few hours before we reach the Capitol, then about a week before the Games begin!"

I let out a slight laugh at that, and then Lyn walked in. Her fire red hair fell down her shoulders, her poofy gold dress acting like a cloud of gold.

"Guys! We're about to past District 7! I thought you'd want to see the beautiful forest."

"I have a forest named after me?" Beautiful joked, a twinkle in his eyes.

 **Beautiful Asolond's POV**

Rose seems intrigued in the forest, so I leave her alone as I walk into the sitting car. Julie is in there, looking like she's checking off a list.

"Whatcha doing Julie?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Checking off the tributes that won't make good allies," she told me. "I won this way."

I looked at the paper, she already crossed off six kids.

 **Millie Oatbratton**

 **Bucket Leech**

 **Hades Underwood**

 **Rusty Shoman**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, pointing to the Career she crossed off.

"Zara seems off," Julie told me. "Thing's only 16 years old, I don't think she'll be a good ally for either of you."

"You might want to cross-"

"The forest was _amazing_!" Rose exclaimed, running in the room with Lyn on her tail.

"Nice to see _someone_ enjoyed the scenery," Sam exclaimed, poking her head in. "Anyways, it's time for dinner, then we'll be at the Capitol!"

 **District 2-Train**

Zara stepped onto the train, still puffy eyed. Julian followed close behind, a slight look of uncertainty on his face. The crowd gave a loud cheer, a few whistles.

August gives a wave and a bow, then ducks into the train. Victor David Truuman slips through the door, and the train leaves the station, speeding away.

 **Zara Unova's POV**

"This is it!" August exclaims. "You two are officially on your way to The Capitol!"

"The climax of my life," I mutter.

"Hey, lighten up Zara!" Julian tells me, putting an arm on my shoulder. "I betcha you could throw a punch," He steps back. "Try me."

"Are you sure?" I ask, even though the mischiveous smile on his face tells me.

I take a deep breath, draw my hand to my chest, then throw it into the air. It lands square onto Julian's liver, and he doubles back. He doubles back so far that he smacks into the wall.

"Hey, hey!" David Truuman scolds. "You know the rules! No killing before the Games begin!"

Julian winks at me, then walks down to his room. Not that he'll use it much, Districts 1 through 6 all take only a few hours to get to The Capitol.

"Hey Zara," David tells me. "How do you feel? Ya know, going into the Games so young."

"It's definately interesting," I tell him. "I hate that I was chosen though."

"It's not time to pout now," August tells me. "It's time to celebrate! Enjoy the Capitol and the ride while it lasts!"

 **Julian Grayson's POV**

I sit inside of the empty room, alone with my thoughts. Since the train ride will never go overnight, the sleeping quarters are empty.

I wonder who the other tributes are, then the LGBT march flies into my brain.

It was a few days ago when it was aired. It was mandatory, and I realized how much I hated seeing teenagers die. Wait. I'm going into _the Hunger Games_. _I_ was going to be those Peacekeepers-the killing machine.

"Julian," August pokes her head in. "It's time for dinner."

"Alright," I told her, standing up and following her to the dining car.

I sit down beside Zara at the ash wood table, silver platters lay in front of me. A few Avox's rush in, pouring lemonade.

"So," David began. "What's your guys' strategy?"

"Get good with the careers," I began. "Become their leader."

"Egotistical," Zara scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I just want to get it good with the Careers so they won't kill me."

"I won't kill you."

 **Zara Unova's POV**

Julian quickly covered his mouth as an Avox brought out some peach cobbler. I saw him blush, but then he started shoveling cobbler in his mouth so I couldn't tell. Wait. Is Julian Grayson, the 17 year old airhead, developing a crush on me?

 **District 3-Train**

Velvet gave a quick wave, the disappeared into the train. Manny stayed a bit longer, soaking in the praise from the citizens. Katrina told him it was time to go, so he waltzed into the train. Katrina dashed in, followed by Victor Lily Starch.

The train sped off.

 **Manny Ohm's POV**

"So, Velvet," I began, "You volunteered, huh? What's the reason?" Then I paused, a smile spreading across my face. "What's his name?"

"What's who's name?" Velvet asked, her hazel eyes full of confusion.

"Ya know, the boy you're trying to impress," I told her, smirking.

"There IS no boy," she hissed.

"Hey you two," Lily told us, locking her icy blue eyes to ours. "You don't know how I won, do you?"

"No, I don't," I told her. She took a deep breath.

"It was the second Hunger Games-"

"Just cut to the chase," Velvet snapped.

"Brute strength," Lily boasted. "A small 14 year old with no chance, coming out in strength!"

She laughed, taking a knife off of her belt and cutting her mocha hair short. She left, laughing maniacaly.

"So, uh, this is my first year," Katrina whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Help us," Velvet told her in a pmeading voice. "You're supposed to help us."

Then, District 3 being closest to The Capitol, the train pulled into the station.


	27. Train Rides for D4, D5, and D6

**Okay guys, I am officially updating once a day!** **Also, Bucket's Backstory gets explained here! Happy Reading!**

 **~Annabeth Pie**

 **District 4-Train**

Cascade walked onto the platform, head down. Jordan was still crying, but standing next to Cascade. Daniel stood behind them, ushering them along. Mags followed close behind, pushing some curls out of her eyes.

Cascade and Jordna waved from the window, and the train sped down the track.

 **Cascade Robins' POV**

"It's over," I whispered, looking away from the window. "It's all over."

"What's over?" Jordan asked, looking over his shoulder.

"My life," I told him. "My family, friends," I paused. "My boyfriend..."

"All gone in one swoop," Jordan finished. "You seem very confident that you're gonna lose."

"Like I have any expertice," I mumbled.

"Which is why I'll teach you some."

We both turned to see Mags standing in the doorway, a dark look on her face.

"It's time for the most-"

She started snapping in Jordan's face, and he seemed like he just came back from another world.

"As I was saying," Mags continued. "This is the second most important decision in the games. Do you want me to train you together, or seperately?"

Jordan looks as if he's about to say something, so I spit out-

"Seperate."

 **Jordan Flanagan** **'s POV**

Cascade is an _idiot_. Doesn't she know three fourths of the Victors so far trained together? I guess not.

When I tried telling her this, she shrugged and answered-

"I've worked in a dock café for years. I don't think I had the time to study Victors."

I tried _begging_ my mother to coach us together, but she told me to respect Cascade's decision.

Well Cascade? If you wan't to ruin my only chance to come home, so be it.

You're my first target.

 **District 5-Train**

The train engine sputtered and shook into action as the less-popular tributes from 5 sneaked into the train. Their Escort, Cloudess Skye walked arm-in-arm with Victor Alexander Wilder while Pirahna Ignui wore a disgusted face.

The Female, Spark Costan, drew the curtains and the train sped away into the afternoon.

 **Spark Costan's POV**

I let out a breath as I finish drawing the curtains. I turn to Rusty, a smile creeping on my lips.

"So, you're power out boy," I quickly cover my mouth. It came out like an insult.

"Yup!" He exclaimed, clearly taking it as a compliment. "What about you?"

"Oh, I guess I'm nice," I began. "Other than that-"

"Stengths?" He asked, cutting me off.

"I guess I'm good with a knife."

"Weaknesses?"

"Well-Hey!" I shouted. "You...you!" I couldn't bring myself to insult him, but that didn't mean I couldn't be mad at him for trying to figure me out.

"Sorry," he told me, shrugging. He left for one of the cars, and I was left alone with Pirahna.

"Tough luck," she told me, pushing a strand of brown hair from her face. "Guess you got partnered with a sly boy this year."

"I guess."

 **Rusty Shoman's POV**

"Hey, Rusty!" Alexander called as I walked into the sitting room. "How you doing so far?"

"Oh, please," I told him, sitting down across from me. "I bet you try to make _every_ tribute feel at home."

"Nah," he told me. "I have my ways, but I see something in you this year."

"You do?"

"I do," he told me. "I know talent when I see it."

Suddenly, the train skirrted to a stop, and the lights flickered.

After a few silent minutes, the train lurched back into action.

The scariest thing was, nobody seemed to notice. A question tickled that back of me brain.

What was that?

 **District 6-Train**

Bucket and Raven scrambled through the thinning crowd, a scowl etched on Raven's face. Randolf followed a few feet away from them, and Victor Thomas Pordige followed close behind.

Raven looked away from the window, Bucket giving a slight, sad wave.

The train then sped away.

 **Raven Slillo** **'s POV**

"That was the worst experience of my life," I muttered, white noise still flickering in my ears.

"Hey!" Bucket exclaimed. "Being in The Hunger Games is a once in a lifetime opprotunity!" He paused. "Well, that's what Bay told me."

"Well, I don't want it to _end_ my lifetime!" I cried out.

"Hey! You two calm yourselves!" Randolf barked.

"What did I do?" Bucket asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Come on guys," Thomas told us. "If you two have proper training, you stand a pretty good chance!"

"Go ahead and coach us together," Bucket told Thomas. Thomas looked at me.

"Are _you_ fine with this Raven?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure!"

 **Bucket Leech's POV**

We were gather around the table, Raven shoveling endless amounts of mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Rave, are you...alive?" I asked.

"Yes," She responded. "And _don't_ call me 'Rave'."

"Care to tell us about you two?" Randolf asked. "Maybe it will help us train you in better ways."

"I grew up with a dad, one older brother and three younger brothers," Raven told us. "What about you, Bucket?"

I froze.

Should I lie? My past isn't the best in the world. I was abandoned as a baby and a street gang took me in. We made our living stealing from the trains that come in and dodging the Peacekeepers. Each year, right before the Reaping, the Peacekeepers round us up so we are available to be reaped. While the gang treats me like family, it is still every kid for themselves.

Yeah, not the best honest past in the world.

"I, uh," I began, trying to think up a good lie. "My dad's a train conductor, my mom works at home, and I have an older brother names Axel."

I hope the bought it.


	28. Train Rides for D7, D8, D9

**If I have them done, I will be posting two chapters at the same time, so make sure to check before you leave! ~Annabeth Pie**

 **District 7-Train**

The tributes walked through the station, Woodley giving a few waves here and there. Aurora followed behind him, a sorrowful look on her face. Agnes skipped behind them, laughing in that silly Capitol accent. Victors Elise and Elena Watson followed behind her, chatting.

Woodley and Aurora waved from the window, and the train dashed out of the station.

 **Woodley Forrester's POV**

"Yeah! We're going to the games!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I don't like the idea of dying, but it's better than seeing mentally ill kids die on TV, am I right?"

"Calm _down_ Woodley," Aurora told me, placing her hand on me shoulder.

"You can call me Wood," I responded. "Unless you want to keep with Woodley, in which case I won't stop you!"

"Wood..." she began.

"Oh, sorry," I scratched the back of my head. "If you couldn't tell, I talk _a lot_ "

"We can see that," Agnes calmly added, accenting the end of each word.

"So, uh," Elise began. "We alway let you guys choose who mentors who because reasons."

"We're both girls," her twin sister Elena began. "So we let you choose who mentors who!"

"Can I take Elise?" Aurora asked me.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "I wanted Elena anyways."

"You two do know the considerations that come with choosing a mentor, right?" Agnes asked. "It's a very difficult decision."

"We're sure."

 **Aurora Mae Flemmen's POV**

"We're sure," we assured Agnes.

Elise looked down at her watch.

"The Avoxes are most likely setting the table. We should head to the dining room," Elise acknowladged.

We followed behind the twins into the dining room, and slid into our seats. A few Avoxes brought out platters of fruit, cheese, crackers, salads, and three different types of soup. Two more brought out rolls from all around Panem. White delicacies from 1, grainy glutens from 9, whole wheat bread from 12.

An Avox with silvery blond locks poured some lemonade, and they left us to serve ourselves.

I took a few white rolls, a cup of a watery soup with a pink tint, and some cheese.

"That's ghost pepper stew!" Agnes exclaimed dreamily, spooning some of the pink soup into a cup. "I'm guessing you like spicy things, Aurora?"

"I do," I told Agnes. "But I didn't know there were ghost peppers in here."

"Hey, I'll take it!" Wood exclaimed, dipping a spoon into the soup.

He shoved it in his mouth, then started screaming.

Elise and I doubled over in laughter as Wood ran around the room.

 **District 8-Train**

Bera sprinted onto the train, ignoring the sorrowful looks from the crowd. A few claps emerged as Hades walked by, but he slipped into the train without a word. Nadine wore a smile, as she was followed by Trainer Ezikiel. Distrct 8 had no Victots, so they had to bring in a trainer.

The train sped down the tracks without a word from the tributes.

 **Bera Mether's POV**

"Now you've gone and done it!" I scolded Hades. "Now I have no chance at coming home!"

"How?" Hades asked.

"You volunteered!" Tears were begining to sting my eyes. "Everyone will be putting sponsor money on _you_!"

"Why?"

"YOU VOLUNTEERED!" I repeated at the top of my lungs.

"You two calm down," Ezikiel barked.

I hate trainers. Mentors have been through the arena, the games. They're usually nice, chill, or too drunk to pay attention. Sometimes they could be hyped up on morphling too. Trainers come straight from the Training Center, only knowing what they're taught.

Ezikiel had a sour look on his face, as if he had just bit into an overripe grape. His teeth were crooked, his greasy blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Zits layered his face, and his hands were a sickly pale. I don't know how this guy could teach us anything.

Nadine looked disgusted at the horrendus figure as well, and tried to simulate barfing.

"Any...anyways," Nadine dropped her accent since she was now trying to keep from vomiting. "Why don't we go talk strategy, no?"

So, we all followed Nadine into the sitting room.

 **Hades Underwood's POV**

I sat on the velvet sofa, Bera and I squised together so we wouldn't have to sit too close to Ezikiel. I just want to grab a throwing knife, and practice on his face.

Ezikiel, in a gruff voice, tried explaining what to do at the cornucopia. I only paid attention in case Ezikiel decided to give us a pop quiz.

Bera took out some embroidery, completely blocking us out. I looked out the window, where I saw the layers of fruit trees from District 11.

Hopefully the arena has a forest, that would be a nice place to die.

 **District 9-Train**

Sierra skipped through the station, soaking in the praise from all the cheering citizens. Nite walked quickly, like he was trying to get away from the large crowds. Escort Liliz gave that short, Capitol wave with a smil on her face as she walked by in her high-heels. Victor Estelle Hunii walked behind Liliz, her long black hair covering her face.

Sierra soaked in the praise a minute longer by waving from the window, then the train sped down the tracks.

 **Sierra Moon's POV**

"I can't believe it I can't believe it!" I cried. "I'm officially going into The Hunger Games!"

"Sierra," Liliz soothed. "You have about a week before your pedestal rises, enjoy the time in the meantime."

"Do I have to?" I asked. "I just wanna win by avenging my sister already!"

"Do you mean, avenging your sister by winning?" Estelle asked, pushing the thick black locks out of her face and clipping a few white barrettes in.

Estelle was only 19, winning at 16. Her face was obviously still young, and her head was in the shape of a heart, round at the top and pointed at the bottom. Her rosy cheeks clashed against her pale skin, and her deep set beige eyes were tinged with sadness.

She reminded me of Elliot. That girl was young, with long black hair held behind her ears. Her deep set gold eyes had been shining with hate, wet with tears. Her pale skin had a slight glow from a radioactive waste accident, and had clashed with her blood red cheeks.

I don't think I'll be able to tolerate Estelle. She didn't rack in any kills, and the only other tribute in the arena had fallen into his own bear trap.

"Yes," I hissed. "That's what I meant."

 **Nite Minous' POV**

I was already lying in bed, deciding to skip dinner. We'd be in the Capitol tomorrow morning, and I didn't want to be in the same room with robots.

I drifted off, ready for anything Hypnos wanted to plauge me with.


	29. Train Rides for D10, D11, D12

**District 10-Train**

Samson walked up to the train, a slight smile on his face. Emily gave a slight, sad grin to her family in the crowd. Ranger waved at the crowd, his pale blue hair soaking up the sun. Victor Katie Black walked with her hands in her jacket pockets, a grin etched on her dark skinned face.

Samson and Emily gave another quick wave, then the train lurched forward.

 **~~Emily Lynch District 10 Female~~**

I felt tears falling from my eyes once again, making dark marks on my already tan skin.

"Are you thinking about your family?" Samson asked.

I was taken aback. His voice was rough and scratchy, nothing like the young boy I thought came out of the 16 square.

I nodded, wiping my eyes.

"You two!" Kaite exclaimed, putting her hands on our shoulders. "So, one of me, two of you. How would you like to be trained?"

Samson and I took one glance at each other, then said in unison-

"Together."

 **~~Samson Asgolo District 10 Male~~**

That word still sits in my mouth. _Together_. Now, there's no way I'm going to crush on Emily, and she seemed the same way about me. It seemed easier, and we'd definately get more done if we trained together.

Everyone can ship us all we want-once we're in the Games, we'll split up.

We sit down in the dining room for a silent dinner of rolls, salad, and stew. I was too nervous to eat much-and I probably will be nervous until the Games.

I quickly excused myself, and walked down the hall to my room. I pushed open the stainless steel door, to the most decorated room I've seen in forever.

The walls were a grass green, with a beige carpet. The queen bed was decked out in white cotton sheets, and an ash wood table was recently sanded.

Maybe I should enjoy this while it lasts.

 **District 11-Train**

Nathan gave a glare to the crowd, Ambrosia doing the same. Standing next to each other, they looked like angry siblings. Felina's fur robes dragged across the floor, and Trainer Mackenzie followed her.

The train door slid shut, and the train sped away.

 **Ambrosia McIntosh** **District 11 Female~**

"Wow..." I whispered. "Just _wow_."

"Calm down," Snake's Boy rolled his eyes. "It's just the games."

"You're right," I sighed. "I'll probs die on the first day."

"Pretty sure I didn't say _that_ ," Nathan told me. "But you will if we don't check with our trainer."

Nathan and I walked to the sitting car. Felina was purring on the sofa, and Mackenzie was checking his list.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The list of tributes," Mackenzie replies quietly.

Mackenzie is a tall young man, with tan skin and monolid hazel eyes. His brown hair is in a sideswepped do, with some blond highlights. His slim build clashes with his fierce gaze as he studies the names and pictures of the tributes.

"Julie Montage gave me a tip," he continued. "Find the tributes who'll be good allies."

"What about him?" Nathan asked, pointing to a picture marked **Woodley Forrester**.

"No," Mackenzie sighed. "You want to get in with the stronger Districts and-wait!" Mackenzie paused. "You two, how do you want to be trained?"

"Together?" Nathan asked me.

"Together," I told Mackenzie.

 **Nathan Cottonmouth** **District 11 Male~**

"Together?" I ask Ambrosia, a slight shred of hope in my voice. She turns to the Trainer.

"Together," she tells him. Mackenzie nods.

"We'll be at the Capitol tomorrow morning, enough time to get you two to your prep teams," Felina purrs. "Why don't you two go start making a game plan?"

"Oh, Felina," Mackenzie sighs. "You don't know about training, do you? Their game plan needs to go by me."

"Says who?" I snap.

"Says me," Mackenzie snaps back.

"And can you tell me _why_ I have to?" I was walking towards him now. "I am in charge of my life! Or what's left of it!"

"Nathan," Ambrosia whispers to me, but I'm already all wound up.

"And if some Capitolite like _yo_ _u_ can control my life, you'll be sorry!"

My voice must have trailed off around can since Ambrosia had been dragging me down the hallway. She also slammed the door to one of the bedrooms shut as I say 'be'.

"Nathan, you can't just do that!" Ambrosia exclaimed.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," Ambrosia pauses. "As much as I hate to admit it, Mackenzie might be one of our only chances of winning."

 **District 12-Train**

Miles had a sad look on his face, Millie's filled with rage as they walked towards the train. Susana walks along happily, her stilettos making ear piercing squeaks as they slide along the stone floor. Trainer Ivy follows the escort, in a much more graceful fashion.

As Millie and Miles stare out the window, the small crowd puts three fingers to their lips, and raise their hands into the air. Miles and Millie make this same sign as the train engine whirrs to life.

 **Millie Oatbratton** **District 12 Female~~**

My fingers amd forehead were pressed against the glass, my breath fogging it up. I watched as District 9 rolled by, the endless fields of grain obscuring my vision.

I lifted my head, and turned around. Miles was leaning against a wall, eyes wet. Susana looked bored, and Ivy looked irratated.

"Oatbratton, you done gawking at the grain yet?" Ivy asked in a voice that made it sound like _If you're not done I'll kill you right here and now._

"Y-yes Ivy," I whispered.

Ivy was a type of girl you'd be an idiot if she didn't look scary. Her deep set eyes were a blood red, her teeth pointed. Her fire red hair was filled with yellow highlights, making it look like a swaying fire. Her skin was a ghostly pale, her fingers long and thin like claws.

"Good. Reed," she turned to Miles. "You and Oats here, go take a shower."

"Alright."

Miles scampered away, going to one of the bedrooms. Susana went to set up the Reapings for after dinner, leaving me alone with Ivy. Ivy stared, her eyes boreing a hole in me.

"So, if it were up to you, would you be trained together or seprate?" Ivy asked, a cold edge to her voice.

"Together," I say quickly.

There is no way I'm staying alone with this mad woman.

~~ **Miles Reed** **District 12 Male~~**

"Your showers are weird," I tell Susana as the Avoxes bring in appetizers. "There were more buttons on it than houses in The Seam!"

"Oh!" Susana exclaimed. "I guess when you look at it that way, they are odd."

"Reed," Ivy begins. "Millie wants you two to be coached together, what do you think?"

"Together!" I exclaim without thought.

 **Train Rides are a done done!** **Tomorrow we have the Tribute Parade!**


	30. Tribute Parade

**Today, there is this chapter and all three days of training (I had to sit through a 3 hour black belt test of my aunt's on Sauturday) ~Annabeth Pie**

 **~~Justin Rosser Panem President~~**

I stare from my seat as the trumpet fanfare begins. The tribute parade is about to start, and these Tributes seem wild. The gates open, and District 1 rolls out

The female wore a white sweater adorned in gemstones, and a knee length skirt encrusted with diamonds. Her red hair was in a flower braid, and atop her head a jeweled queen's crown. The male wore a fuchsia-colored outfit that was belted out in sequins and feathers. His dyed pink hair was swished to the side, and both were waving with smiles.

Then came District 2. The female has her dark brown hair half up, half down. Her mettalic colored eye makeup is intimidating, yet amazing. Her long sleeved black shirt and leggings were translucent, with brick designs. She also has shiny, black, knee high boots. The male is dressed like the greek god of war, Ares. He wears a white greek toga with splatters of red paint representing blood. His sandals were a dark brown, and he wore ancient greek style armor over the toga.

Rolling in close behind was District 3. The female was wearing a black gown adorned in feathers. It almost seemed like a District 1 outfit, until the feathers started sparking. There were some oohs and aaahs from the audience, and electrical charges began to circle up the dark bangles on her arms. The male wasn't as interesting, most likely got a new stylist. His torso was a rubbery gray, and he had three poles atop his head. It took me a moment to realize he was dressed as a power cord.

District 4 made a splashing entrance. The female wore a turquoise dress with a fishnet wrapped around her waist. The dress' skirt was embedded with pearls and shells. Her brown hair was in a braided crown around her head. The male was wearing a suit with the colors blending in such a way it looked like a breeze across the water. His cape, whipping in the wind, looked like waves. He also wore a headpiece adorned with seashells.

Charging in behind them was District 5. The female was dressed as a light bulb. Her boots were metal, with string of the same materal rising from it and looping around her chest. She wore glowing gold leggings, and a long sleeved yellow glowing shirt. She also wore an astronauts helmet that was glowing. The male was wearing a midnight black suit with electric charges running through. The thing that made the crowd laugh was that his hair was standing on end from it.

Whirring into action, here came 6. The Female wore a metallic silver jumpsuit, with knee high black leather boots. She wore a black leather jacket, and her curly black hair was in a high ponytail. Her face was adorned in silver lipstick, mascara, silver and red eyeshadow, and a small red car was even painted on her right cheek. The male was dressed as a train conductor. He wore blue and white striped overalls, a black tee shirt, and a conductors hat. The hat couldn't cover all his sooty hair though.

Coming in next were the two from 7. The female had a long dress patterned like bark. It was long sleeved, and vines spread across her arms. Her sleeves also had leaves poking out, so I guessed they simulated branches. She also had a headpiece made of green leaves. The male wore a suit which resembled a tree. Real original.

Riding in next was District 8. The female wore a dress, which had a pastoral design. Her brown hair brushed her shoulders in curled locks. The male was dressed as a factory worker, with a white jumpsuit and soot spread over his face and hands.

The next group to enter were the pair from 9. The female had a white and blue dress, her dirty blond hair pulled back in dual braids. The male wore a sky blue suit with fake grain climbing up the sides.

Coming through the gate next were the two from 10. The female was dressed as a cowgirl. Her cow print pants were overlapped by beige boots. She wore a checkered long sleeved shirt, a sleevless vest, and a blood red bandana around her neck. She also wore a cowboy hat. The male matches the girl, in a cowboy outfit except he wears jeans not pants.

Buzzing in comes 11. The female takes my breath away. She's dressed as a woodland nympth, her black hair carefully put in ringlets cascade in a waterfall down her shoulders and back. She has a beautiful, light green dress and is fixed with wings. Her face is adorned in markings so delicate, you's think they'd fall off. The boy has an outfit literally made of chaff, which stands out against his dark skin.

Lastly, Barreling down the path comes 12. The female is dressed as a coal miner, with slightly baggy pants and armored vest. On top of her wisps of white hair sits a headlamp. The male is wearing a black mining jacket, black pants, and black boots. His face is smudged with coal dust and utop his head is a black headpiece designed to look like coal.

I stand as the tribute's chariots park in the circle. I stand up to the mic, and smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I begin in a booming voice. "Welcome to the 34th Hunger Games!"

 **Heyyyy! Which outfit did you love the most? Which District made the best pair?**


	31. Training Day 1

**DISCLAIMER: All the POV's for these chapters are pretty short, but these are just giving a slice of what the tributes are good or not good at**

 **Day 1**

 **~Rose Kathrine Oliver District 1 Female~**

I pick up a dagger from the table and wince. Not my cup of tea. I scan around the training center, trying to find something to suit my needs.

I suddenly find it in the far right corner. A Trainer with ombré hair was holding a station with hand-to-hand combat. Smiling, I walked over there.

The Trainer had no teenagers at the moment, so I walked over and introduced myself. The Trainer smiled.

"Hi Rose, I'm Alisa. Care to try?" She asked, motioning to the dummy. I nodded.

I clenched my fists, and swung. I completely missed.

"Try again," Alisa told me.

I tried again, but I was still far off. I took a deep breath, pushed a red strand out of my face, and locked my eyes on the dummy's head.

"Remember to follow through," Alisa told me.

I pulled my fist back, and let it rip. I nailed the dummy square in the middle of it's face.

Alisa claps and smiles, giving me a thumbs up.

 **~~Beautiful Asholond District 1 Male~~**

"Hey! Zara, right?" I ask the brunette with a **2** marked on her sleeve.

"Yeah," she responded.

"You'll want to see this!"

I grab a spear from the rack, and get into position. I aim at the plush dummy, and the the spear fly. Impaled through the gut.

I grab a few throwing knives, and they speed through the air at the same dummy. Two land in opposite sides of the head, and one completely sinks into the heart.

I turn to Zara, but she's already sprinting away.

 **~~Zara Unova District 2 Female~~**

I couldn't get away from him soon enough. Beautiful, was it? Anyways, he's clearly trying to show off. I hope he ditches the Career pack.

Now, hopefully out of his sight, I make my way over to edible bugs.

I watch the instructions unfold on the screen, and then my hands move faster than my eyes on the matching game. They fly so fast, two of the Gamemakers glance over. I finish 50 bugs in about 20 seconds, and look at my score. 100%

I must be better at this than I thought.

I make my way over to the fire starting station, where I come face-to-face with Velvet.

 **~~Julian Grayson District 2 Male~~**

I have the perfect strategy for training. I already went to The Academy, so I didn't need much improvement in things like spears, knives, and survival skills.

Instead, I'll show the other Tributes my weaker moves. I walk over to the bows, and grab one made out of acacia wood. I grab a few arrows, and head towards the chamber.

I punch a few numbers in, and walk inside of the simulation. I stand still as lights shine through, scanning the area. Then, right in front of me, a CG tribute runs toward me.

I grab the arrow, pull it back, and let it fly. It lands in the CG's arm. Suddenly, a CG arrow flies through my chest. I 'die', and the simulation is over. I glance at the now open door, and see some tributes laughing.

Joke's on them. I won't have use for a bow in the arena.

 **~~Vevet Mettalic District 3 Female~~**

I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, showing off my fire skills when a brunette with bright blue eyes walks over. We lock eye contact for a moment, and I try making a look on my face to tell her she's not welcome. It didn't work. The girl sat down _right beside me_ and started working on her own fire.

"Hey!" I snapped. "That's my stick," I lied.

"It's not anybody's stick," The girl shot back, putting the stick between her hands and creating friction. "If it is, it's the Capitol's."

This girl is sassy.

I heave a big sigh, put my head in my hands and moan.

"No groaning," The girl tells me. "That's not the spirit of the Games!"

" _You're_ not the spirit of the Games," I shoot back.

The girl is quiet for a moment, then drops her stick and bursts out laughing. After a moment I join in.

All the tributes and half of the Gamemakers look over to see where the bizarre laughter is coming from. Velvet and I eventually calm down, and everyone goes back to what they're doing. The brunette smiles, and extends her arm.

"Zara. Zara Unova."

I shake her hand. "Velvet Mettalic."

 **~~Manny Ohm District 3 Male~~**

"Excuse me!" I walk up to a Trainer with a clipboard. She looks at me with gold eyes. "What would you say the best station for physical strenght is?"

"Weight lifting or wrestling," she told me in a gravelly voice.

"That you Charlotte!" I exclaim. She glances down at her name tag.

"It's Patricia."

"Whatevs," I tell her, running to wrestling.

The Trainier is giving a messy haired boy some tips when I walk over.

"G'Day..." My eyes drift to The Trainer's nametag. "Isaiah!"

"Why, hello Manny," he says is a calm voice.

"Who's this?" I ask. Unlike Isaiah, I didn't memorize the tribute's names and appearances.

"Jordan," the messy haired boy tells me. "Jordan Flanagan."

"Flanagan?" I ask, suddenly remembering the Reapings. "As in, Mags Flanagan?"

He nodded.

"Well then, Jordan," I begin. "How about a little one on one?"

Jordan glances at the ring in consideration, then nods.

"Okay then."

Jordan and I enter the ring, him on the left, me on the right. Trainer Isaiah blows the whistle, and I charge towards Jordan.

Jordan must have fast reflexes, since he dodged me last-second. Then he jumps onto me, nailing me to the ground.

"One!" Isaiah shouts.

How is this kid only twelve?

"Two!"

Should I ask him to be my ally?

"Three!"

Suddenly, Jordan swings his head around. Two girls are over by the campfire, laughing. Seeing my chance, I take Jordan by surprise and nail him to the ground.

"One!" Isaiah shouts.

But Jordan kicks me off of him. He dives onto me, holding my wrists to the floor.

"One!" Isaiah shouts.

How is Jordan beating me?

"Two!"

I try to break free, but dang this kid is strong.

"Three!"

Jordan smiles.

"Four!"

I try kicking him, but miss terribly.

"FIVE! Jordan Flanagan wins!" Isaiah hollers.

Jordan helps me up, and all I say is-

"Maybe I'll just try weight lifting."

 **~~Cascade Robins District 4 Female~~**

I grip the hilt of the dagger, and weigh it in my hand. Seems good. I twirl it, waving it above my head. Seems all well and good.

I run at the dummy, and slice it's head clean off. I hear cheering behind me, and see the other two career girls, Rose and Zara.

"Good job, Cascade!" Zara exclaims. "Think you can teach me how to use a dagger? Besides the trident, it's the only weapon I never really got the hang of."

"Oh, I see you Zara," I scold, placing the tip of the blade on her chin. " _You_ want help so you can kill me!"

Zara begins to sweat, and I bring the blade away.

"I have an idea!" Rose exclaims. "First night, we take out the guy careers. Girl squad, am I right?"

"I'm in," Zara agreed.

I shook my head. "That's not a good idea."

"Why, Robins?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because..." Could I tell them I didn't want to kill Jordan?

"Cascade, do you want to die with them?" Zara demanded.

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Then you do it with us!"

"Zara calm down!" Rose begged. "If she doesn't want to, it's fine!"

"I guess your right," Zara muttered. "Sorry Cascade."

"My friends call me Cassie," I told her.

"We're your friends?" Rose asked, astonishment in her voice.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Well girls," Zara began. "This is going to be a looooong Hunger Games with an ally group like this!"

 **~~Jordan Flanagan District 4 Male~~**

I have to say, it felt pretty good taking down Manny. I scanned the Training Center, and grabbed a few throwing knives. I kept missing.

"Do you need help with that?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned. A young boy, around my age, was standing there. He had shaggy brunette hair, and bright blue eyes. I ignored the wispy haired girl studying him.

"Can you use a dagger?" He asked. I nodded.

"Seems like the only thing I _can_ do," I laughed.

"If I help you with the throwing knife, will you help me with a dagger?" The kid asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

We spent the afternoon helping eachother. The boy, Miles, helped guide my arm and teach me to follow through, and I taught him the different ways to wield a dagger.

_

 **Hey guys! What do you think? See any alliances? Romances? Enemies?**


	32. Training Day 2

**Day 2**

 **~~Spark Costan District 5 Female~~**

I had no luck with allies yesterday. I tried the career girls, Manny, and even my District Partner. I suddenly saw the girl from 3 at the throwing knife station. I grabbed a knife, and stood beside her. I threw a few, which landed in the arm.

"Spark, right?" The girl asked.

I was shocked, since I figured I would start the conversation.

"Uh, yeah," I told her. "And you are...?"

"Velvet," She responded, throwing a knife which stuck out of the heart. "Velvet Mettlaic."

I nodded, and we threw a few more knives.

"You're good at this," I told her. Velvet nodded.

"I was born to use a throwing knife."

"So, Velvet," I began, hand shaking. "Do you want to be an alliance?"

 **~~Rusty Shoman District 5 Male~~**

What would Rugby do?

That's my main question as I walk around the Training Center. I only have three days here, and I wasted most of the time yesterday trying to tell Spark I didn't want to be her ally.

Okay. So. Rugby knows his way around the wilderness, so do I. So, maybe weapons? Which weapon would Rugby pick? I decided on trying a single-sided knife since knivs are common in the arena, and single sided looked easiest.

I glanced over at the dummy. The District 2 girl was already there, slicing in various places with a dagger.

"Hi," I told her.

She whipped around, and placed the point of her dagger right on the underside of my chin.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me," she hissed. "Or you will be my first target in the arena!"

"Okay," I told her.

She glared at me with her bright blue eyes, fury in her expression. She whipped around, but not before cutting me.

 **~~Raven Slillo District 6 Female~~**

"C'mon, C'mon," I whispered, creating more friction that a champion roller skater.

Why won't this fire start! I perfected edible bugs and tree climbing yesterday, but I still had fire starting and knots. I was about to shout at the Trainer when I saw a spark.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Suddenly, standing before me was a blazing fire. I started cheering to myself, and walked over to knots.

 **~~Bucket Leech District 6 Male~~**

I laughed as Trainer Ezikiel spun around, trying to get the slime off of his back. I turned to highfive Axle, but then remembered, Oh yeah, I'm in this alone.

That only made this occasion more joyous! I did a prank myself! Well, I did a few yesterday, but that was yesterday. Today is today!

I walked over to the throwing knives, about to do something insane.

 **~~Woodley Forrester District 7 Male~~**

Swirls.

Calm, black and brown swirls. Just add a few green fuzzes and...done!

"Hey, Aurora!" I call. She looks up from her own creation.

"Yeah, Wood?" She asks.

"You're going to want to watch this."

I backed up, then placed my arm against the dark oak. Aurora's eyes widened, and tried her own pattern on the birch tree next to me.

"That looks horrible!" She laughed, looking at the black smears against _yellow_ paint.

"Maybe next time," I suggested. "Use white."

She washed her arm off in the sink, then turned to me.

"I'm going to go try out a bow and arrow," she told me.

"Alright!" I yelled as she started sprinting away.

 **~Aurora Mae Flemmen District7 Female~**

I tugged on the string, so far so good. I never used a bow before, so this was new. I grabbed a wooden arrow, and turned to the cardboard cutouts

I pulled back, aimed, and let go.

 _Swoosh_

 _Twack!_

I opened my eyes, and jumped up and down, shrieking. Right in the heart.

 **~~Bera Mether District 8 Female~~**

Reach.

I put my right foot on a steady brach, and reached higher.

"You're doing great!" Trainer Eclipse shouted from the ground. I think Eclipse is the nicest here.

I was several feet off of the ground, about three fourths of the way up the tree.

I reached with my left arm, then an ear piercing shriek filled the training center.

"NO!" I screamed as my right hand slipped.

I fell, falling on branches and thorns on the way down. I landed, scratched, onto the mat.

 **~~Hades Underwood District 8 Male~~**

I twist the thick rope, following the directions the Trainer is giving me. Scowling, I pull.

The knot undoes itself immediately, and I cross my arms.

"This danged rope just _won't tie_!" I cried.

"Try simpler," Trainer Jackson tells me. "Try a thinner rope, and make a four-in-hand-knot."

Like I'll need to know how to tie knots anyways.


	33. Training Day 3

**Day 3**

 **~~Sierra Moon District 9 Female~~**

I get nervous as I grip the throwing knife. Only 5 hours left in the Training Center, then comes the Private Sessions. I still haven't mastered any range weapon, even though I'm trying my hardest.

I throw the knife, and it lands on the elbow. I try again. In the knee.

 _Come on, Si!_ I urge. _You got this. Just take a deep breath..._

I throw it.

 **~~Nite Minous District 9 Male~~**

I pet the snake and let it run across my hands. If I'm going to use animals in the Games, I need to learn their needs and behavior.

After I let the King Cornsnake back into it's cage, I glance at the others. Only two more animals to master, the Mockingjay and the Trackerjacket.

I take out the Mockingjay, and begin studying it's behavior.

Maybe I shouldn't even mess with the Trackerjackets.

 **~~Emily Lynch District 10 Female~~**

Day 1 was medicine and poison.

Day 2 was hunting.

Today is swords.

Trainer Jason teaches me how to hold it, and tells me how to strike.

I whirl it around like I saw Zara doing with her dagger, then run towards the dummy. I pounce, knocking the dummy to the ground. I quickly chop off the felt head, then stand up.

If the Games are this easy, maybe I'll win.

 **~~Samson Asgolo District 10 Male~~**

A whip is what I need. All throughout training, I've tried so many different weapons. Slingshot, bow, knives, swords, nunchucks, even a trident. But, my best weapon is a whip.

I was attacking the dummies at record speed when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn on my heel, and see myself face to face with Julian.

"You're pretty good with that," he tells me.

I nod.

"Do you want to join the career pack?"

I stare at him in disbelief, then give him my one word answer.

"Yes."

 **~Ambrosia McIntosh District 11 Female~**

I almost laugh as I begin to start a fire. I have five allies. Nathan, Millie, Emily, Bera, and Woodley. Neither know I have alliances with others! Well, except Nathan. But, he's my District Partner, he gets to know everything.

I juggle all the possibilities in my mind, all the pros and cons. Hey, worst comes to worst, I'll betray them!

The fire breaks through, and I smile at the flames.

 **~Nathan Cottonmouth District 11 Male~**

I was shocked when I saw Sierra nail the shot. I thought for sure I had just discovered her weakness! I knew almost everyone else's.

Bera can't climb.

Emily isn't good at hunting.

Zara isn't a team player.

etc, etc

Sierra is the only tribute I'm having trouble with. What is her weakness? I suddenly saw it in her eyes. It could also be classified by a strength, but it would hamper one of the things she needs most in the arena.

Sierra Moon is a light sleeper.

 **~~Millie Oatbratton District 12 Female~~**

Miles is the easiest to copy. I've been following him all three days, and he doesn't seem to mind. He even gives me advice here and there.

I picked up a dagger next to the one he picked up, then went to the dummy next to his.

I ran in like him, slashed like him, and the dummy even fell apart in the same places.

Miles walked over, and helped me adjust the my grip before he ran in again.

 **~~Miles Reed District 12 Male~~**

Millie is my ally. There, I said it. Millie is going to be my ally. I knew ever since she followed my exact movements at the fire station a few days ago.

I think if we protect each other, we both have a great chance of survival.

I'm setting the dagger down when a whistle blows.

"Into the dining room!" Trainer Ivy barks. "You're private sessions will begin any minute!"

 **Who are you rooting for? Who's training tactic is most bizarre? Who is going to recieve the highest score? Lowest?**

 **Also, for the Private Sessions, should I split it up, three or four Districts at a time, or nail it all in one Chapter?**


	34. Private Sessions

**This is by far my longest chapter, both in terms of words and wait times. Since we're getting closer to the Games, hence longer chapters, during the school week I may not update as often. ~Annabeth Pie**

The tributes gathered nervously into the dining room, none of them able to eat. Zara drummed her fingers, Millie twirled her hair, Julian tapped his foot.

Then, Trainer Ivy walked out and said-

"Beautiful Asholond, you're up."

 **~~Beautiful Asholond District 1 Male~~**

I slipped through the door, scared as crap. I walked in, and the first thing I did was glance at the Gamemakers. They all peered down at me, like I was a new specimen in a lab.

I decided they already knew who I was, so I went over to the spears. I grabbed one with a steel head, and walked over to the stuffed dummies.

I focused my eyes on the chest, and threw the spear. It completely impaled the dummy, and ripped straight through it, sticking out of the wall behind it. A few Gamemakers politely clapped, but I had more up my sleeve.

I grabbed a few throwing knives, and threw them at the cardboard cutouts while running. They all landed in a fatal headshot.

"Thank you, Mr. Asholond," Head Gamemaker Helena Surano told me. "You are dismissed."

 **~~Rose Oliver District 1 Female~~**

I was staring at the door as I heard the sound of fabric splitting. I was nervous-maybe a little more nervous than I should have.

The door opened, and Trainer Ivy said-

"Rose Oliver, you're up."

I shakily stood up, and Cascade gave me a thumbs up. I walked into the room, which took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dark. The Head Gamemaker stared down at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Nonetheless, I walked over to Ivy and asked her something. She nodded, a smirk on her face. We circled each other, fists clenched.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Ivy whispered to me. "I'm a Trainer, not a Mentor."

Agitated, I ran in. My fists started flying, but Ivy kept blocking. Ivy tried to land a blow on my forehead, but I landed a blow in her gut first. She doubled back, a know clearly angry look on her face. She pounced, but I jumped away just in time. When she stood back up, I landed another blow on her windpipe. It missed. Ivy got me in the arm, but I refused to take the defeat. Instead, I aimed for her forehead and-

"STOP!" Helena cried. I turned. "Please don't kill our Trainer. We've seen enough Rose, you are dismissed."

 **~~Julian Grayson District 2 Male~~**

"Julian Grayson, you're up."

Ivy looked slightly battered and bruised, but I decided not to ask. Rose is probably going to get a good score.

I stood up, and walked into the Private Session. I smiled and waved at the Gamemakers, but Helena gave me a look that said 'Just get on with it'.

I grabbed a sword, and charged at one of the felt dummies. I slashed a few times, and the felt started to tear. A few more and the cotton fell out.

I set the sword down, and grabbed some throwing knives. I walked over to the cardboard cutouts, and threw them a mile a minute. In a few seconds, four knives landed in the heart.

"Thank you very much Julian," Helena smiled. "You are dismissed."

 **~~Zara Unova District 2 Female~~**

"Zara Unova," Ivy barked. "You're up!"

I jumped up, and sped through the door. I was met with knives already sticking out from the cardboard cutouts, and two dummies ripped to shreds.

I glanced over at the bows, and grabbed one made with steel. I tugged on the string a bit, then grabbed a sheath of arrows. I turned to the cardboard cutouts, then pulled back.

 _Swish_

The arrow sped past my ear, whizzed through the air. It hit the cutout in thr forehead. Not a killing shot, but a concussion in the least. I pulled out another arrow, and let it fly.

This time, it hit the cutout in the chest. I smiled, and pulled out another. One. More. Shot. I pulled it back-but then I slipped.

I fell onto the ground, and the arrow flew.

To the ceiling.

I looked up, and gasped as the arrow pierced one of the ceiling lamps. The light began swaying, flickering. Sparking.

I quickly stood up, and scrambled to the right as the wires snapped. The Gamemakers stared, open-mouthed as the light smashed onto the ground. Nothing further broke-just my spirit.

 **~~Manny Ohm District 3 Male~~**

I was sitting back, enjoying the nervousness of the other tributes. It was like they were _nervous_! Nervous about what? The Gamemakers? Ha!

"Manny Ohm, you're up!" Ivy barked.

Suddenly, it was my turn to be nervous. Did I...? No, I didn't. I don't have a fliping plan for the Gamemakers!

WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo!

I walked into the Private Session room, and took a glance at the knige rack. I grabbed a single sided knife, and walked up to a dummy.

I made a nice slit across its throat.

I _heard_ the Gamemakers roll their eyes at my cliché-ness.

Glancing around the room, I found the bug matching game I sucked at earlier. Nah. The trees? Not the strongest climber. There was no way I would show promise in wrestling, and it looked like Ivy didn't want to do it either.

I suddenly remembered what I was working on almost all of training-Weight Lifting.

I grabbed a steel, round sphere and threw it. It flew far, knocking down three of the cardboard cutouts. I recieved a bit of applause, and that just urged me on.

I grabbed on in each hand, and flung them over my head at the fake trees. A few branches fell, and there was even a dent in the wall behind it.

I turned to the Gamemakers, and smiled. Every single one of them were clapping and cheering.

Even Helena.

 **~~Velvet Mettalic District 3 Female~~**

Knives.

That word went through my brain over and over as Ivy called my name. I specialize in knives, so I should get a good score. My stomach twisted into knots as I walked into the room. I gave a casual wave to the Gamemakers, who thankfully looked as if they were in a good mood.

I walked over to the knives, and strapped a few to my knife belt. I took one out, in a smooth motion, them charged for one of the stuffed dummies. I leapt into the air, and came crashing down in a blow on the dummys sick leather head. Without looking at the Gamemakers, I moved down the line, cutting off arms and ears.

After my wildfire, I stuck the dagger back into my belt, and took out a single sided. In a few swift motions, a few branches were cut off of a tree. I kneeled down, and took a minute to start a fire. I was only in here once, might as well show the Gamemakers _all_ my skills. I took a deep breath and stood up, arm reaching for a throwng knife when I heard Helena shout-

"Velvet Mettalic, we have seen enough."

 **~~Jordan Flanagan District 4 Male~~**

"Jordan...Hey! Flanagan!" I saw Ivy smile. "Your mother was an amazing Victor. Let's hope you follow in her footsteps." Ivy opened the door, and I shot a nervous glance at Cascade. She didn't notice.

I glanced at the Gamemakers, who had slightly bored expressions on their faces. So, putting on a brave face, I said the words that could mean the difference between life and death in the arena.

"Do any of you want to challenge me at wrestling?" I called to the Gamemakers.

All of them stiffened, some terrified to answer, others astonished. Suddenly, a Gamemaker in the back with frizzy red hair stood up.

"Challenge accepted," she smiled.

She whispered something to Helena, and the Head Gamemaker nodded. The red head walked down, and sneered.

"Let's see what you're made of, Flanagan."

Ivy pressed a button on the wall, and the floor around us began to rise, and I noticed it was turning into a ring. The rather young Gamemaker pulled her hair back, and glowered down at me. Ivy announced for it to start, and I immediately pounced. I knocked her to the ground, but she quickly knocked me off. She pounced on _me,_ and I found that she was heavier than I thought.

"ONE!" Ivy called. "TWO!"

I managed to kick her off, and dive back on. This time I made sure to pin her wrists to the ground, and stand on her ankles.

"ONE!"

She started struggling, with no avail.

"TWO!"

She puffed.

"THREE! FOUR!"

I couldn't believe it! Until she smiled and jumped up, knocking my to the side. I got back up, and glared at her. She ran towards me, but I jumped away. I grabbed her wrists, and nailed her to the floor again.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

She looked astonished, too shocked to move.

"FIVE!"

The Gamemakers cheered nonstop.

 **~~Cascade Robins District 4 Female~~**

"Miss Cascade Robins!" Ivy called, somehow in a good mood.

 _What did Jordan do?_ I sighed, walking towards the door. I peeked at the Gamemakers, one near the back who looked angry. I took a deep breath, then grabbed a trident off of the rack. I ran towards the cardboard cutouts, and threw. The trident cut through the air, and nailed the cutout in the chest. I gave a slight smile, then grabbed a throwing knife.

I threw it towards the trident, and it landed right on the tip of the handle. I got a few claps, as the Gamemakers remembered the famous tale of Robin Hood.

"Good Job Robins!" I heard Helena call. "You are dismissed."

 **~~Rusty Shoman District 5 Male~~**

"Rusty Shoman!" Ivy called.

I jumped up, gave a wink to Spark, then walked into the room. I noticed that the Gamemakers didn't see me enter, so I decided it would be an amazing time to demonstrate my stealth. I sprinted, soundlessly, across the floor and hid behind a tree. I began scaling it, still out of view of the Gamemakers.

I watched them, a smirk on my face as they looked around in confusion. I suddenly, jumped out of the leaves, and onto the floor, landing on my feet. The Gamemakers stared in awe, and Helena smiled

"Mr. Shoman," She grinned. "I think we already know your score."

 **~~Spark Costan District 5 Female~~**

"Spark Costan!"

Ivy's words rung in my ears as I stood up. I suddenly realized my fault-I had been making alliances all through training. I had no special skills to share! And, what good came out of it? I had no allies, even Velvet and Millie refused, and nothing to show the Gamemakers.

I took a breath as entered the room, trying to remember my strengths. I then remembered something-I'm pretty good at hand to hand, but there's something else. Meele knives.

I was completely inside the dark room, and the door closed behind me. I slipped over to the knives, and chose a dagger. I walked up to a dummy, and sliced it's head off. After that, I was fired up, and I completely chopped em up. Smiling to myself, I pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and placed it back.

Grabbing a single sided, I waltzed over to another dummy, and sliced it once more. I got red food coloring splashed all over me in the process, but I didn't mind. When I was finished with a third dummy, I heard the booming voice of Helena.

"Spark Costan, you are dismissed."

 **~~Bucket Leech District 6 Male~~**

"Bucket Leech!" Ivy barked. "You're up!"

I leapt out of my seat, and walked towards the door with a brave face. Truth be told, I was terrified. I was about to perform for _the Gamemakers_. I had no plan, I had no strategy. I looked over at the Gamemakers as I entered the room, each looking rather pleased. My hand shaking, I began climbing a tree.

Often escaping trains, I took to the trees a lot. I only had about five second to think before I made it to the top of the tree. It was time to engage in phase two of the plan I thought up six seconds ago. I dug my heels into the high, thick branches, then jumped. I heard a few gasps as I tried gliding to the second tree, about ten feet away. Now terrified of my plan, I tried harder to get to the tree. I eventually wrapped my arms around the trunk, and let out the breath I never knew I was holding.

I shook off my shock, then hopped to the next tree. Each became farther as I went, but it became easier nonetheless.

I hopped down from the final tree, and landed on my back. I sat up though, and stood up without assistance. I'm so used to that, it didn't even hurt.

"Thank you Mr. Leech," Helena boomed. "You are done here, dismissed!"

 **~~Raven Slillo District 6 Female~~**

"Raven Slillo!" Ivy announced.

I slipped out of my seat, and walked towards the door. I had a fool proof plan in my head, one that would guarantee me at least an 11. The room was dark and musty, nothing like the large, bright training room. I smiled to myself as I walked over to the knife rack. I grabbed a dagger, and walked over to the cardboard cutouts.

The Gamemakers looked confused, since people usually only use the cutouts for range weapons. What they didn't know, however, is that I _am_ using the cutouts for a range weapon. I gripped the dagger's hilt, and threw.

In my hands, or should I say when it left my hands, it went as straight as a throwing knife. It split through the air, and pierced the chest of the cutout. When I looked at the Gamemakers, they all were staring with mouths hanging open. But no, I wasn't done yet. Ha! I walked back to the rack, casually, and grabbed a single-sided.

I threw it as well, this time only piercing the forehead, but still a nasty blow. I smiled to myself, already seeing the 12 flash across the screen beside Anastasia Flickerman.

"Miss Raven!" Helena gasped in an astonished voice. "You are dismissed."

 **~~Woodley Forrester District 7 Male~~**

"Woodley Forrester! You're up!"

I clumsily stood up at Ivy's voice, and walked through the door, head down. Ivy walked in behind me, and shut the door. Everywhere in the training center seemed to be used, except the survival skills and...ah ha!

I sprinted over to the paint, and studied the cardboard cutouts. I took a brush, dipped it into some of the navy blue paint, and started working on my arm. Yellow and red lines, tiny black words, streaks. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I stood up and walked over to the cardboard cutouts. I placed my arm over the cutout, and the Gamemakers went crazy. There were applauds, whistles, and more as they saw the way my arm vanished into the painted cardboard.

 **~Aurora Mae Flemmen District 7 Female~**

I charged into the room when Ivy walked out, before she even called my name. I was excited! The Gamemakers were about to see me and my bow skills. The rrom was dark and musty, but I grabbed a bow from the rack regardless. Another thing, the Gamemakers were beginning to lose interest. I needed to act quick.

I pulled back on the string, then let the arrow fly. It pierced through the air, sinking into the cutout's heart. I took a few more death shots, and even hit some fake birds in the trees. I looked back at the Gamemakers, trying to tell them I was done with my eyes, but they urged me on, interested.

I shrugged, and took a few more shots with more claps. Finally, Helena called out,

"You're free to go Aurora."

 **~~Hades Underwood District 8 Male~~**

"Hades Underwood!" Ivy called, holding the door open.

I took a breath, and walked in. When I reached the middle of the floor, I sat, determined to get a low score. When it was clear the Gamemakers wouldn't let me go until I did something, I stood up and walked over to the rack. I picked up a knife, then dropped it.

"OOPS!" I yelled.

I heard Ivy sigh and mutter a curse as I picked up another knife-and dropped it. I finally grabbed a throwing knife, and hit the stuffed dummy in the shoulder.

"ARG!" Helena screamed. "Hades, just go!"

I smiled. One challenge done.

 **~~Bera Mether District 8 Female~~**

"Bera Mether," Ivy muttered, clearly frustrated.

I got up, and walked towards the door. My hands were shaking as I entered the room, a chill going down my spine. I gulped, then walked over to the ropes.

I could tie good knots, but not under pressure. I closed my eyes, imagining I was at home, then my hands ran a mile a minute. I did several knots, square knot, clove hitch, bowline, figure eight, sheet band. I finished with the fisherman's knot when a voice had my eyes shoot open.

"Bera Mether," Helena exclaimed, clearly still looking at the many knots. "You are dismissed!"

 **~~Nite Minous District 9 Male~~**

"Nite Minous!" Ivy barked.

I hopped up, and strode through the door. Taking a deep breath, I tried giving the Gamemakers a warm smile. After clearly failing, I scanned the area. I suddenly noticed, not alive animals, but an animal matching game. I walked over there, and pressed play.

The game matched which animals were poisonous, which were dangerous, which could be eaten with advantages. I finished it in about two minutes, earning 100% I looked over at the Gamemakers, who had a bored look on each of their faces. I scowled.

 _Zeus, why are you making it so hard on me?_

Annoyed, I walked over to the throwing knives. The Gamemaker's faces lit up. Scowling, I threw a knife, which competely missed. I tried again, another miss. Helena yawned, then said-

"Nite, you can go."

 **~~Sierra Moon District 9 Female~~**

I was worried when Ivy called my name. It wasn't because I was facing the Gamemakers and all that crap, it was since I knew I would probably be really overdone. I specialize in knives, but so does basically every other tribute. I gave a groan and heaved a slight sigh, then walked into the room.

The Gamemakers were already _clearly_ bored, so I was double nervous. I grabbed a dagger, then ran at a dummy.

 _Slash!_

 _Whoosh!_

 _Smack!_

The dummy laid in ruins on the floor. But, like I said, it was way overdone.

 **~~Samson Asgolo District 10 Male~~**

"Samson Asgolo!" Ivy called. "You're up!"

I walked up shakily, scared of what the Gamemakers would be like. When I walked in, I stole a glance. To my relief, they were looking bored. That means they won't be watching me like I was a lab rat. Taking a deep breath, I went to the ropes. I grabbed one, and suddenly an idea so random crossed my brain, that I dropped the rope. I would make sure that these games were remembered.

I grabbed a looooooong piece of rope, and started climbing a tree. I hopped between them, tying knots as I went. I must have looked like a spider spinning a web. When I finished and hopped down, the Gamemakers were screaming. Ivy jogged up to me and whispered.

"GO! You're dismissed."

I left the rope web, which read-

 **RIP(s) President Rosser**

 **~~Emily Lynch District 10 Female~~**

"Emily Lynch!" Ivy called in a shaky voice.

Shrugging, I walked in. A few Peacekeepers were finishing up taking detangling rope from the trees. I'll have to ask Samson what happened.

I slipped over to the poison, then stared at the Gamemakers.

"LISTEN UP!" I screamed. "YOU WANT TO WATCH THIS!"

Once I had all their attention, I took a vial of poison. I popped off the cap, and gulped it down. A few Gamemakers gasped, and I suddenly felt the side effects. I held my head, trying to keep the world from spinning. Me knees suddenly buckled, and I used one hand to keep me standing. Thankfully, the medical supplies were right next to the few vials. I quickly grabbed a few ingredients, then mashed them together.

Right as my vision started fading, I shoved some of the mixture into my mouth.

Once I gulped it down, my vision slowly returned. I stood up all the way, and the spinning ceased.

"Good work Miss Lynch!" Helena called. "You are dismissed."

 **~~Nathan Cottonmouth District 11 Male~~**

"Nathan Cottonmouth!" Ivy sneered. "Your turn."

I got up and strut towards the door. Ivy closed it behind me, and I saw that the place was in _ruins_. Destroyed dummies, ropes hanging from trees, spilled paint. Nevertheless, I walked over to the knife rack.

I grabbed a throwing knife, and threw. Right in the heart. Two more, right in the heart. A third, in the head, but still relevant.

A few more, and it went on like that for two whole minutes before Helena said-

"Nathan, you're dismissed."

 **~~Ambrosia McIntosh District 11 Female~~**

"Ambrosia McIntosh!" Ivy barked.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked into the room. I glanced around, seeing the room overused. I glanced around, trying to find what I would be best at, but not to be boring to the Gamemakers. Then again, I have one skill I bet the Gamemakers haven't seen yet. I'm a BIG Loudmouth. I turned to them, and smile.

"Have you _seen_ the weather today?" I asked. "Amazing. It's cloudy with a chance of blood, am I right?" I gave a slight laugh. "Anyways, how have the other tributes been? Alright? Terrible? C'mon," I winked. "You can share your problems with me."

"Well," the frizzy redhead in the back muttered. "That Flanagan beat me in wrestling."

"Oh, you poor thing!" I faked sounding sincere. "That's terrible! Oh, are you hurt?"

"Not physically."

"Well, everyone knows that emotional pain is worse than physical," I said politely. "If only there was a cure for emotional pain. Anyways, how about those sword prices, hm?"

"Oh yeah," A brunette huffed. "Outrageous!"

"Ambrosia, I hope your happy," Helena scowled. "You _wasted_ your time. You are dismissed."

I'm probably going to get a low score now.

 **~~Miles Reed District 12 Male~~**

"Miles Reed!" Ivy barked.

"No!" Millie cried.

"Millie, it'll be okay," I assured her. My cheeks started turning red, and I looked away. How could I tell her that I like her?

I followed Ivy into the completely destroyed room. The Gamemakers looked completely out of it, so I figured they wouldn't pay much attention no matter what I do. So, I went to the place that would work best. The mental place.

They were simple match puzzles, one with animals and one with plants. I saw Zara mastering the plants one, so how hard can it be? I placed my hands on the keys, and matched. IT was _really_ simple though, and I honestly got bored halfway through. After around 30 seconds, I beat it and it gave me my score. 100%

Smiling, I tried the animal one. This one took me a minute, but I still got 100%

A few Gamemakers applauded before I was dismissed.

 **~~Millie Oatbratton District 12 Female~~**

"Millie Oatbratton," Ivy barked, this time tired and less fierce.

I got out of my chair, and left the empty room. The Private Session room was a DISASTER. Knives and swords were all astrewn, dummies ruined. I honestly didn't know what I should do, so I tried climbing a tree. I was good at it-just really slow. Once I was up there, I hid. Hid until I heard Helena say I was dismissed.

 **Crap! Finishing this chapter at 4,064 words! Make sure you read the scores, published at the same time :) ~Annabeth Pie**


	35. Skip this chapter

p style="text-align: center;"strong~~Anastasia Flickerman Hunger Games Head Announcer~~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked at the script in my hand, ready to announce the scores. I smiled as the cameras began to roll./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good morning Panem!" I called. "Is everybody ready for the training scores? I know I am! Let's begin."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I opened the booklet./p  
p style="text-align: left;""For District 1. We have Beautiful Asholond with a strong9/strong! Also from 1, we have Rose Oliver with another strong9/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I turned the page./p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 2, we have Julian Grayson with an strong8/strong! We also have Zara Unova with a strong3/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was shocked as I read that. Careers don't usually get such low numbers. I cleared my throat./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Anyways, from District 3 we have Manny Ohm with a strong7/strong! We also have Velvet Mettalic with a strong10/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"That's more like it!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 4, we have Jordan Flanagan with a strong10/strong! Cascade Robins with an strong8/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 5, Rusty Shoman with a strong6/strong! Spark Costan with a strong7/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 6, Bucket Leech with an strong8/strong! Raven Slillo with an strong11/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I laughed at that. A 6 has never gotten an 11!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 7, Woodley Forrester with a strong7/strong! Aurora Mae Flemmen with a strong5/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 8, Hades Underwood with a strong1/strong! Bera Mether with a strong7/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A 1? What did Hades do?/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 9, Nite Minous with a strong3/strong! Sierra Moon with a strong6/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Rather low scores./p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 10, Samson Asgolo with a strong1/strong! Emily Lynch with an strong11/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"How are these outer districts getting 11s?/p  
p style="text-align: left;""From District 11, Nathan Cottonmouth with an strong8/strong! Ambrosia McIntosh with a strong2/strong!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""And lastly, from District 12, Miles Reed with a strong7/strong! Millie Oatbratton with a strong2/strong! Have a great night Panem!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRECAP/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"1: Hades Underwood (D8M), Samson Asgolo (D10M)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"2: Ambrosia McIntosh (D11F), Millie Oatbratton (D12F)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"3: Zara Unova (D2F), Nite Minous (D9M)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"4: /p  
p style="text-align: left;"5: Aurora Mae Flemmen (D7F)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"6: Rusty Shoman (D5M), Sierra Moon (D9F)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"7: Manny Ohm (D3M), Spark Costan (D5F), Woodley Forrester (D7M), Bera Mether (D8F), Miles Reed (D12M)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"8: Julian Grayson (D2M), Cascade Robins (D4F), Bucket Leech (D6M), Nathan Cottonmouth (D11M)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"9: Beautiful Asholond (D1M), Rose Kathrine Oliver (D1F)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"10: Velvet Mettalic (D3F), Jordan Flanagan (D4M)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"11: Raven Slillo (D6F), Emily Lynch (D10F)/p 


	36. Scores

Sorry! I got da glitch

Anyways, here's the scores

Beautiful Asholond: 9

Rose Oliver: 9

Julian Grayson: 8

Zara Unova: 3

Manny Ohm: 7

Velvet Mettalic: 10

Jordan Flanagan: 10

Cascade Robins: 8

Rusty Shoman: 6

Spark Costan: 7

Bucket Leech: 8

Raven Slillo: 11

Woodley Forrester: 7

Aurora Mae Flemmen: 5

Hades Underwood: 1

Bera Mether: 7

Nite Minous: 3

Sierra Moon: 6

Samson Asgolo: 1

Emily Lynch: 11

Nathan Cottonmouth: 8

Ambrosia McIntosh: 2

Miles Reed: 7

Millie Oatbratton: 2

Sorry again!


	37. Interviews Part One

**~~Anastasia Flickerman Hunger Games Announcer~~**

I finished curling my hair, then my assistant Annabelle came to get me.

"Miss Flickerman!" She chirped. "You're on in five!"

I sighed, then plastered a smile on my face. My grandson, Caesar, was in the crowd today. He'll be the new announcer when I retire, so I'll have to put on a good example.

I smoothed down me dress, grabbed the microphone, then walked on stage. The cameras began to roll as the tributes filed in, and into their seats.

"Good evening Panem!" I called, walking to the center of the stage. "It's time for the best part of the Games before they truly begin, the interviews!" I sank into the silk covered chair, then glanced at the list of tributes on the table. "Let's welcome, Miss Rose Oliver from District 1!"

The crowd cheered as the young lady walked to the chair. Her blood red hair is sitting in well-performed ringlets, brushing her shoulders. Her green sea-foam dress in layered in chiffon, and swishes with every step. She smiles when she sits across from me.

"Good evening Mrs. Flickerman!" She exclaims, a smile on her face.

"Please, call me Anastasia," I tell her. "Well Rose, let's begin. We all were hit dead in the chest when the Peacekeepers crushed that rally. In my opinion, they had no right to do that. How were you hit when it premiered?"

Rose paused a moment, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Well," she began quietly. "I really hope everyone got out okay, and the few kids that did die, I hope their families are coping well."

"Nice, nice," I replied. "I know that bullying is a big problem in Districts 1 and 12 right now. How did you cope with them?"

"Oh, that's easy," Rose lightened up. "I always stood up to the bullies, even getting into fights sometimes! In fact," she paused. "I met my best friend after standing up for her!"

"Oh my!" I cried out. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Maeve Callaghan," Rose told me, smoothing out her skirt. "It truly was a match made in heaven."

Suddenly, the alarm buzzed, and I bid good-bye to Rose.

"Well, let's see what's going on in the world of Beautiful Asholond from District 1!"

The boy hopped up, his golden, gem covered suit reflecting the light slightly. He pushed back his hair, which was neatly combed for the occasion. He sat down in the chair, and smiled.

"Isn't it a lovely day, Anastasia?" He asked.

"I suppose it is," I responded. "So, Beautiful, how did you react when the Academy chose you to volunteer?"

"I have to say," he began. "It wasn't very surprising, you know? It was clearly the right decision. In all the boys that were 18, I was simply the right choice."

"You seem very sure about that," I told him. "Are you sure it was that easy?"

"Positive."

"Anyways, Beautiful, I believe we have time for one more question," I continued. "Is there anyone at home you are desperately wanting to get back to? Anyone special?"

Beautiful paused for a moment, as if thinking hard. Then he sighed.

"No," he sounded disappointed. "It's surprising though. I'm sure all the girls would have flocked to me by now."

The buzzer, well, buzzed, and Beautiful walked back to his seat.

"Alright then, let's welcome up, Zara Unova from District 2!"

The young girl walked up, definitely younger than your usual career. Her hair is curled, and she's wearing a gorgeous blue dress that I have to say matches her eyes. She sat down, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Capitol, Zara!" I exclaimed. "Is there anything you liked here?"

"Hmmm..." Zara mumbled. "I'll have to say the fact that no chickens crossed the road."

Everyone in the audience cracked up.

"Seriously though," Zara continued. "I bet District 10 loves this."

"Alright," I chuckled a bit myself. "What about the Tribute Parade? Did you like your outfit? What about your stylist?"

"The Parade?" She asked. "It was definately like a huge weight had been lifted from my arms afterward!"

The audience roared in laughter, and the interviews suddenly felt like a reality TV show.

"And my stylist?" Zara continued. "He was a hoot with his brown feathered suit and fixed owl wings!"

The audience chuckled once again, and the buzzer went off.

"Thank you, Miss Zara Unova!" I exclaimed. "Next we have Julian Grayson from District 2!"

The audience clapped politely as he walked up. His hair was slicked back, his eyes hidden beneath a pair of shades. He was also wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a dark jacket which on top rested a bullet proof vest.

"Why, good afternoon Miss Flickerman," Julian soothed. "How is it?"

"Oh, it's great Julian," I reply. "How about you? How do you like the Capitol?"

He paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"It's nice, all in all," Julian sighed. "But I do miss my family and friends."

"Oh, can you tell us more about them?" I asked.

"Sure," Julian shrugged. "My father is the Mayor of District 2."

"Oh! I wondered why Grayson rang a bell," I told him, smiling. "Christian, right?"

Julian nodded.

"Yup," he confirmed. "Oh, and who can forget my best friend, Marc Bell? You see, me and him have been friends since we were babies. Also, his father-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Let me think. Bell...Bell..."

"Want me to just tell you?"

"Go ahead."

"Marc's father is head of the Peacekeepers in 2," Julian continued.

"Ah, yes," I assured. "Two children of important men. You know what Julian?" I leaned in to whisper, one so light the cameras won't pick them up. I don't want them to anyways. "My money's on you."

Then the buzzer sounded, and Julian bid farewell.

"Let's see here," I flipped the page. "Next is Velvet Mettalic from District 3!"

The girl shot up from her seat. Her hair was down, and the ends were a pink ombre. She was wearing a poofy, pink and bright blue dress that reminded me of cotton candy. Her heels were a mix ofpi k and gold.

"Good afternoon, Velvet!" I exclaimed.

"What's it to you?" She snapped.

The crowd gasped, and I was a bit taken aback myself. Nonetheless, I managed a smile.

"Wow, sassy and fierce I see!" I announced. "Anyways, how has life been treating you leading up to the Games?"

She heaved a big sigh, then rolled her eyes.

"I guess it was fine," she sassed. "But I'm ready to just get INTO THAT ARENA ALREADY!"

The crowd went wild and Velvet grinned.

"Alright, alright!" I called. "Calm down! Okay Velvet. What had you volunteer? What was that...spark?"

"Well," Velvet began. "My friend was _supposed_ to volunteer. She should know that I've wanted to volunteer my _whole life_."

"What kept you from volunteering, then?" I asked, intrigued.

"My parents," she sighed. "Since we are'nt a career district there wasn't an Academy I could go to and BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Velvet used her hands to put emphasis on the 'blahs.'

Suddenly, the buzzer sounded.

"Thank you, Velvet!" I exclaimed. "We would love to hear more, but we're out of time! Now, let's welcome to the stage, Manny Ohm from District 3!"

There were applauds as the boy stood up. His outfit was most...bizarre. It was a pastel pink sundress with purple swirls.

"Manny, let's begin," I told him. "First off, uh, this?"

"What? My outfit?" He asked. "Oh. I don't know _what_ my stylist was thinking. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not gay or anything. But hey, I may be in a dress, but I'm still hot!"

"Well, good for you Manny," I told him. "Anyone special in your eyes?"

"Well, I am crushing on one of da careers," he began.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Who? Tell me! Tell me!"

Manny laughed, then replied. "Her first and last name both start with...peculiar letters."

The crowd went wild again as they realized who he was talking about. The only thing I was thinking about when the buzzer went off was that this was going to be an interesting games.

"Alright then, let's introduce Cascade Robins!"

 **Oof. Interviews part one iz done. I don't know how many parts it's going to be. I prefer three, but it may have to be four. Anyways, who do you think Manny's crush is? And is he actually crushing on her, or is it for the show?**


	38. The Interviews Part 2 (D4-6)

**~~Anastasia Flickerman Hunger Games Announcer~~**

Cascade got out of her seat, and walked towards the chair across from me. She looked gorgeous, with a shimmering, deep blue gown. She also had shimmering makeup, and pearls twisted into her hair.

"Good evening, Cascade," I smiled. "I love your dress."

"I guess it looks fine," She muttered, fiddling with one of the straps.

"On you it does," I grinned. "Anyways, I guess I could start with this. How do you spend your freetime? It seems like a cliché question, but it's interesting. And now I'm talking too much sooo...Shoot."

"My freetime?" Cascade questioned. "I work as a waitress most of the time, but I learned how to use practically anything for self-defense."

"Interesting," I mustered. "And now, the fact that the Academy seemed to not give volunteered tributes this year. Do _you_ know what happened?"

"Oh, yes," she began. "It was a fire. A fire that destroyed the Academy. It's still being rebuilt, and now we have to do our best with Reapers."

"I never knew that!" I exclaimed. Cascade glared at the audience.

"If _anyone_ messes with me in the arena," she hissed. "They will go down like The Academy!"

It was silent for a moment, but then the applause roared into existence. It was so loud, I barely even heard the buzzer.

"ALRIGHT!" I hollered. I continued once the crowd settled down. "Cascade, I'm afraid we ran out of time. Let's give another big hand for Jordan Flanagan!"

The audience roared in applause once again as the son of the 11th Victor walked up. His hair was neatly combed, and we wore a silky blue suit with a green cape. I smiled as he sat down.

"Jordan," I began. "We all have this, burning question. What is it like being related to a Victor?"

"Well, it's worse than you think," he admitted. "Kids spread rumors that you're 'unreapable' or the 'Capitol's Pet' and stuff like that. It's also frightening being escorted to school by Peacekeepers since, you know, kids want to see your fighting skills."

"Ah, I can see why that can get annoying," I sighed. "What about the Reapings? How do you feel when someone is Reaped?"

"I feel as if they have a good chance," Jordan explained. "I mean, if my mom won, they can too. And, like Cascade said, it's usually volunteers from the Academy."

"I take it that your mother doesn't want you to go to the Academy?" I asked.

Before he could respond, the buzzer sounded. It felt kind of empty, knowing that I may never get the answer I so desperately want. Putting my smile back on, I read from the paper.

"Next, we have Spark Costan from District 5!"

Spark was wearing a silver, glistening floor length dress and her jet black hair in a braided crown on her head.

"Good evening Mrs. Flickerman!" Spark smiled. "How have you been?"

"Why, you're so kind Spark," Spark had a large smile spread across her face. I continued. "I am doing very well. But what about you? This interview is about you, after all."

"Oh, I'm doing alright," she responded.

"Alright Spark," I began. "What about your family? Who are you waiting to get back to?"

"Well," she began. "My little sisters Twila and Solara. My mom too, but she's not home often. Also, my best friend Gina is like family."

"You sound like a quiet little household." J I told her. "What about your score? It seems so so-so, while _you_ don't."

"I simply just don't have many special skills," she admited. "I have a few great ones, but not many."

Then the buzzer went off, and Spark walked back to her seat.

"Let's go ahead and give a warm welcome to Rusty Shoman!" I exclaimed.

He walked up to the seat. He was wearing a brown, furry suit reminding me of a bear. His red hair was calmer, but still a little crazy.

"Good evening Rusty, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Great! How about you?" He responded.

"I feel like I've been asked this a _million_ times tonight," I replied, then laughed. "But I'm doing great, Rusty. Let's begin. What about youe family? I know I asked this to Spark, but it's something we all like to know!"

"Well," Rusty began. "My parents work on the generators and..." He paused, as if considering if what he was going to say next would be a good idea or not. "And my brother and I try to blow them up."

The air was still for a moment as everyone sat in shock. Rusty seemed so innocent.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. The crowd let out a sigh of relief, but I could tell from the look in his eyes he was telling the truth the first time.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, Rusty. When you heard your name called at The Reaping, how did you feel? Dread? Freedom? Remorse? Excitment?"

"I felt...confused," he responded. "I'm 12, and I didn't sign up for tessare. Unless..." His eyes suddenly grew wild, but thankfully the buzzer went off.

"Okay then, let's introduce Raven Slillo from District 6!"

Raven marched over, a tough look on her face. She was wearing a silver mettalic dress that reached her knees in the front and her ankles in the back. On the hem of the dress were tiny pictures of cars and trucks, and her long black hair was kept down and pushed back with a silver headband. Her face was also adorned in silver makeup.

"Good evening Miss Slillo, or should I call you Raven?" I asked.

"Raven's fine," she muttered.

"Okay then, Raven," I continued. "You serm you have gotten an _11_ in training, huh? Well, do you feel like you have a leg up on the other tributes in any way?"

"Yes," Raven replied. Then she smiled. "But not because of the 11."

"Oh?" I responded. "Do tell."

"Well," she began, crossing her arms. "My older brother, Jack, has been training me since I was six!"

Everyone paused. There was a still air in the room, as everyone was trying to figure out if they should cheer, or boo her off. Suddenly, there was a light clapping.

Everyone, including me, turned to look. The two tributes from 12 were clapping. Soon the girl from 11 joined, then the boy from 11 and the kids from 10. Soon, every tribute was laughing, clapping, and cheering. The crowd caught on, and the applause dragged on so long that the buzzer went off right after it ended.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't get to more Raven," I sighed. "But it was a pleasure to have you. Let's welcome your partner, Bucket Leech from District 6!"

Bucket walked up, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He sat across for me, and his outfit seemed a bit extreme for a 12 year old.

"Good evening Bucket," I smiled. "Let's start simple, eh? How's your family, things at home?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "My father is a train conductor, and my mom stays home and take care of me and my older brother Axle."

I noticed he was squirming a bit, but I just assumed he had stage fright.

"Well Bucket, what would you do if you're brother had gotten reaped?"

"Hope that he'll win."

There were some chuckles, then the buzzer went off.

 **Another Part Done! What did Rusty realize?** **Is Raven's interview going to be a reason these games are forgotten? Are Bucket's lies going to haunt him in the games?**


	39. The Interviews Part 3 (D7-D12)

**~~Anastasia Flickerman Hunger Games Announcer~**

"We're halfway done already!" I exclaimed. "Anways, let's invite Aurora Mae Flemmen from District 7 to the stage!"

The crows gave a slight cheer as she walked up. Aurora Mae's auburn curls were pulled back into a simple ponytail, and her dark skin was slightly powdered with rose colored blush. She was wearing a bark patterened gown down to her knees, which had bright green vines climbing up the sleeveless dress, then wrapped around her arms.

"Good Evening Miss Flickerman," Aurora Mae smiled.

"Yes, it is a nice evening, eh?" I responded. "Anyways, I've wanted to know this since I first heard your name called out at the Reaping. Is your first name Aurora Mae, or is Mae a middle name?"

"Mae is part of my first name," Aurora Mae responded. "But everyone is welcome to just call me Aurora."

"That settles that!" I exclaimed, a smile creeping onto my face. "Anyways Miss Aurora, do you have any other talents besides defense?"

"Well, my Grandmother teaches me sewing and embroidery," she told me. "I don't like it though. I'd rather be out in the woods, chopping trees and getting dirty. My Grandmother is the type of person who believes all ladies shall be prim and proper."

"That must be a pain," I put out a wince for emphasis. "I know that here in the Capitol we can't really relate, but I bet some of the District Boys can see how hard that would be."

I ignored the nods from Miles and Julian.

"I just want to know more now though!" I confessed. "Why do you live with your grandmother?"

"My parents got divorced when I was young," Aurora explained. "My mom and I moved in with my mom's mom, and that's that."

The buzzer sounded as she was saying her second 'that'. I waved goodbye, and she did as well before turning back to her seat.

"Let's see, next let's introduce Woodley Forrester from District 7!"

Woodley walked up, wearing a glittery green suit, bright green hair dye, and green dress shoes. He smiled as he sat down.

"Good evening Woodley!" I told him. "Lovely day, eh?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, Woodley, everyone has a story, and we're here to know yours! Anything unique about you?" I asked.

"For starters I'm one of the only vegetarians in 7," he began. "And I live in the woods 24/7, and work 15/7."

"Amazing! I'm not a vegetarian, but I've always liked the premise," I replied. "What about your family? Do they live in the forest with you?"

"Actually..." Woodley remarked. "My parents died when I was young, but relating to Spark, my friend May is like family!"

"Oh Woodley, that's so sad!" I exclaimed, then the buzzer went. "Have a nice stay! Anyways, let's invite up Bera Mether from District 8!"

Bera waltzed up, wearing a royal blue gown with golden embroidery. Her brown hair was neatly parted, and rested just above her shoulders.

"Good Evening Miss Flickerman," she said sweetly.

"Good Evening to you as well Bera," I told her with a smile. "Let's begin. You seem like a sweet person, why do you act this way?"

"Honestly, I was diagnosed with depression a few years ago, but it made me appreciate what I had and made me kinder," she explained.

"That's so sad, yet so sweet," I responded, tears filling my eyes. Real tears. "Anyways, what about your free time?"

"Well, I teach embroidery to young kids in the afternoon," Bera told me with a smile. "The kids even say that I'm like a second mother to them. If I'm being honest, some of them even said I was better."

There were a few coos from the mothers in the audience, then the buzzer went off.

"I bet we'll see you again soon Bera, let's announce the arrival of Hades Underwood!"

Hades got up sluggishly, making his way over to the chair. He was wearing a simple red and yellow suit, with his hair it it's usual slightly spiked format.

"Good evening Mrs. Flickerman," he told me in a kind tone.

"Good evening to you Hades," I told him. "All of us know that there was a large factory fire recently in 8, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, did it affect you in any way?"

"Uh..." Hades paused. "Yes, both my parents died."

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. "I am _so sorry_!"

"It's alright," he responded, wearing a fake smile.

"I'm sorry again, let's move on," I told him quietly. "What do you like doing when you don't have to actually do anything?"

"Reading," he responded.

"Ah yes, reading," I let out a sigh. "What about volunteering? We're not used to volunteers from 8."

"Avenging my parents," he responded right before the buzzer buzzed.

"Have a nice evening Hades!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, let's welcome miss Sierra Moon from District 9!"

There was a slight cheer as the volunteer sat down. She was wearing a pretty green dress, and her dirty blond hair was curled.

"Good evening Sierra!" I exclaimed.

"Please, call me Si!" She responded with a laugh.

"Well then Si! Welcome to the Capitol, how has your visit been?" I asked.

"It's been splendid," she assured. "The Avoxes are nice, or I think since, ya know, they can't speak. Also, everyone has been congratulating me for volunteering!"

"Now, I see your last name is Moon," I acknowledged. "Are you related to Sarah Moon?"

"Actually, yes," Sierra replied. "That's why I volunteered, to avenge her!"

The buzzer went off, and we bid goodbye. "Let's see, please welcome Nite Minous from District 9!"

Nite walked to the seat, and I nearly gagged. No offense to his stylist, but what kind of person dresses a tribute is a gross old tux?

"Okay Nite, how are you doing?"

Silence.

"How did you feel at the Reaping?"

Silence.

"Free time?"

Silence.

"Ambition?"

I heaved a sigh of relief when he smiled.

"Well, I've always been destined to tame the mighty phoenix!" He responded. "It lives in District 10, in a place once known as Arizona! Legend has it if you go there, he'll give you a chance to tame him. And if you do, you'll always have a companion by your side and have a chance to explore the earth!"

"Alright Nite, that's nice in all-"

"Also, since it's covered in flames, he's a great guard and-"

"Nite? I think we have time for one more-"

"It's going to be worth it, tameing him. It'll take lots of hard work, but-" The buzzer went off.

"Alright. Let's introduce Emily Lynch from District 10!" I exclaimed happily.

Emily walked up, a bright green sleeveless dress reaching to her knees. She had a purple bow pulling her brown hair up into a ponytail, and she was even wearing a pair of fake glasses.

"Good evening Anastasia!" She greeted with a smile.

"Good evening to you too, Emily," I replied. "Let's start simple. At home, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"I used too," Emily admitted. "He was a jock named Martin. Students were already shipping us since we were both popular, so we decided to give it a shot. But, the week before the Reaping, I found out he was cheating on me."

"Oh, that's horrible," I sniffled. "Let's move on, yeah? We all saw you crying when you were Reaped. Poor thing, I remember thinking. How did you feel when you heard your name?"

"I felt depressed," she squeaked. "Knowing that...I may never see my family again..." She stopped, tears streaming down her face again.

Everyone knew what to do. A moment of silence. The buzzer went off, and I even hugged Emily before she left.

"Let's move on to Samson Asgolo from District 10!"

Samson walked down, wearing a completely brown suit. He sat down next to me, smiling.

"Good evening Miss Flickerman!"

"Good evening to you as well, Samson. Let's begin."

"Begin what?" Samson asked.

"Uh, the interview?" I responded, slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Okay," he answered. "T!"

The crowd laughed, and I smiled.

"Okay now, first question, how's your family?" I asked.

"My mom and dad are fine," he replied. "But my dog Snow is my best friend in the world!"

"Aww, I had a dog when I was your age," I told him. "Her name was Krystal."

"My dad also had a dog," Samson told me. "He's going to tell me about him when I come back!"

"You seem determined to win, eh?"

"Yup! Then again, who isn't?"

The buzzer went off, and we bid goodbye.

"We're almost done!" I exclaimed. "Please welcome to the stage Ambrosia McIntosh from District 11!"

There was a slight clapping from the audience as she walked up. She was wearing a long, light blue dress and thick makeup and heels. She sat down with a smile.

"Well, let's get right into it," Ambrosia suggested. *AUTHOR'S NOTE-I was feeling the same right about there*

"Alright then," I grinned. "Your 17, right? Usually kids like having boyfriends at that time. Do you?"

"I do," she began. "But I don't like it. It's basically an arranged marriage."

The crowd gasped. The Capitol highly disapproves of arranged marriages.

"We all feel so sorry for you," I sulked. "When you win, you'll have enough money to ditch him, am I right?"

A huge smile spread across her face.

" _When_ I win?" She asked.

"Well, there's always someone out there rooting for you," I explained. The buzzer went off, and we bid goodbye, surprised that it went so fast.

"Let's now invite, Nathan Cottonmouth from District 11!"

Nathan walked up, dressed in a blood red tuxedo and sat down.

"Cottonmouth," I thought aloud. "Sounds familiar, eh?"

"It might," Nathan responded. "Since my father recently got promoted to Head Peacekeeper of the District."

"Oooh! Head Peacekeeper!" I cooed. "I bet your family is proud."

"Actually..." he began. "We're not. He is _very_ strict. Being honest, my mom is actually filling out divorce papers as we speak."

"Oh! I feel horrible now," I admitted. "What about siblings?"

"I have a little sister," he told me. "Also saved her from whippings multiple times."

The buzzer went off, and Nathan walked back.

"Only two more tributes! *AUTHOR'S NOTE-Thank God *" I exclaimed. "Let's welcome Millie Oatbratton to the stage!"

Millie walked up, wearing a simple dull blue dress with her wispy white hair down. She sat across from me, and I smiled.

"Good Evening Millie," I began. "Let's start simple. How's your family?"

"I actually don't know where my mom is," she told me. "I live in the orphanage right now."

"Oh," I whispered. "What about friends?"

She shook her head.

"I don't have any."

"I'm so sorry for you Millie," I sighed.

"I was also surprised when I was Reaped," Millie admitted. "I didn't even sign up for tessare! I feel like Rusty."

"Oh yes, Rusty," I sighed.

The buzzer sounded, and we bid goodbye.

"Are we ready for our last tribute?" I asked. "Let's give a warm welcome to Miles Reed!"

Miles walked up, wearing a black button down shirt, gray pants, and black shoes.

"Good evening Miles," I began. "Let's begin. As I said earlier, bullying is a big problem in 1 and 12 right now. Did it affect you?"

"It did," he told me. "I had two big bullies, Carl and Athena. They actually pekted me with coal chucks one," he raised his hand to a scar on his cheek.

"Oh, poor thing," I cried. "Anyways, what about friends?"

"I have a friend named Calla," he started squirming. "And...I like Millie..."

All was silent. Now, district partners falling in love wasn't uncommon, but it usually wasn't 12. Usually from 1, 2, or 4 where they trained together. Before anyone could say anything else, the buzzer went off.

"And that concludes the interviews!" I exclaimed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for the start of The 34th Hunger Games!"

 **If you couldn't tell, Interviews become boring faster than Reapings. Way faster. Anyways, was Hades lying about the reason he volunteered? How did Ambrosia and Nathan's families react to their interview? Also, how do you feel about Miles and Millie's relationship? I actually just realized as I was writing that sentence that both their names begin with M. Anyways, see you tomorrow!**


	40. Back in the Districts

**~~Rugby Shoman District 5 Citizen~~**

I'm busted. Rusty _knows_. I just hope my Mom and Dad don't catch on, they'll ground me for life.

Rusty, I'm sorry! It was just a harmless prank! I didn't think signing you up for 32 tessare's would actually get you Reaped.

 **~~Calla Winter District 12 Citizen~~**

Miles! What the crap! You know your crush on Mills is going to get you killed!

Please, don't say I didn't warn you.

 **~~Jon District 11 Citizen~~**

Ambrosia? Do you really feel that way? Of course she's lying, just trying to get sponsors with her _act_.

I hope you're ready to return, my flower. We'll have our wedding during the 11 tour.

 **~~Axle Leech District 6 Citizen~~**

What the heck Bucket! Whatever crazy world you're living in, I'm not your freaking brother. We don't even look alike for Rosser's sake.

We were going to actually go to work and sponsor you, but I simply don't know anymore.

 **Sorry this chapter was short-that's why I'm posting two at once**


	41. The Bloodbath

**~~Zara Unova District 2 Female~~**

The tube closed around me, and I was brought to the landscape. I was on a pedastal in the middle of a small prarie. There was a small ringlet of grass around the pedestals, then there was dense forest.

I whipped my head from side to side, trying to think of a strategy. Should I still go with the careers, or ditch them and try to make it on my own?

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice cried out. "Let the Hunger Games, begin!"

Suddenly a countdown appeared over the cornucopia.

 ** _20_**

 ** _19_**

 ** _18_**

My eyes suddenly loomed to Hades, who had his knees bent. Then, without warning, he jumped.

There was a sudden explosion, and he was gone.

 ** _10_**

 ** _9_**

I had to think fast, my head was spinning.

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

I made my decision.

 ** _1_**

A gong went off, and I quickly met woth Julian.

"Run in!" He screamed at me. "GO!"

I sped into the cornucopia, knowing every step could be my last. Then I felt it, a sharp pain in my gut, and blood.

 **~~Manny Ohm District 3 Male~~**

Zara, you know I don't actually like you.

The second I reached the cornucopia, I grabbed a handful of throwing knives. I spun around, and spotted her. Hiding in the shadows, I waited until she entered. Then, I threw it. It landed straight into her gut, and she tumbled right over.

Laughing to myself, I hid a little longer.

"ZARA!"

"Crap," I whispered as Julian ran up.

Julian struggled in taking the knife out, then looked my way. I held my breath, but he locked eye contact with me anyways.

The last thing I remember is the knife flying right at me.

 **~~Julian Grayson District 2 Male~~**

"Zara wake up!" I cried, tears filling my eyes.

"What happened?" Cascade asked in worry, running over.

"That _guy_ over there tried to kill Zara," I spat in disgust.

"I'll stay with her," Cascade offered. "You stay with the others, and collect supplies."

I nodded, then walked in.

 **~~Raven Slillo District 6 Female~~**

I was standing in the corner of the cornucopia, looking for knives.

"Come on!" I hissed. "There's gotta be a good one somewhere!"

That one's rusted, that one's broken.

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my back, and fell over as lights danced before my eyes.

 **~~Millie Oatbratton District 12 Female~~**

Miles and I made a deal. We would grab a supply bag each, then high-tail out of there.

I slung a bag on my back, then looked to my right. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Miles cornered by Nite.

"Miles!" I squeaked.

He suddenly fell over, but he was too far to see any damage. Nite leaned in for the kill, but Miles suddenly pulled out a knife from his pack and shoved it into Nite's chest.

Nite fell over, and Miles scrambled up, motioning for me to follow him to the forest.

 **~~Bucket Leech District 6 Male~~**

I was running to the woods, right after the gong went off. I should have noticed thar Aurora Mae would get her hands on a bow early.

A few feet into the woods, I felt something pierce my back before I tripped.

 **~~Rose Oliver District 1 Female~~**

I was helping Samson scout the area, the cornucopia picked clean. There was nothing left, but there might still be tributes lurking about.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the kid lurking in the shadows. I only noticed when I felt a knife sink into the side of my head, and a warm liquid ran down my right cheek.

By then it was too late.

 **~~Rusty Shoman District 5 Male~~**

I smiled as my knife pierced Rose's head. The thing is, I underestimated Samson, and I wasn't fast enough to dodge his spear.

 **~~Emily Lynch District 10 Female~~**

The bloodbath had only just begun when I fell. I fell into a tunnel, and tumbled over when I reached the bottom. Head spinning, I stood up.

It was a conveniant tunnel, and it seemed like no one else had noticed them. My hunch was confirmed when both Zara and later Julian ran right past the opening.

In no time, I heard 7 cannon shots, and the bloodbath was officially over

 **24th-Hades Underwood. 0 Kills. Perished by jumping off of his pedestal early.**

 **23rd-Bucket Leech. 0 Kills. Arrow in the back. Killed by Aurora Mae Flemmen.**

 **22nd-Manny Ohm. 0 Kills. Perished with his own weapon, killed by Julian Grayson.**

 **21st-Raven Slillo. 0 Kills. Perished by a sword in the back. Killed by Rose Oliver.**

 **20th-Nite Minous. 0 Kills. Perished by knife in the chest. Killed by Miles Reed.**

 **19th-Rose Oliver. 1 Kill. Fatal head shot. Killed by Rusty Shoman.**

 **18th-Rusty Shoman. 1 Kill. Spear in the side. Killed by Samson Asgolo.**


	42. Day 1

**~~Julian Grayson District 2 Male~~**

"C'mon Zara, one more step," I urged.

Zara made a sick face, then took another step.

"Here," Cascade offered. She took Zara's other arm, and slung it over her.

There was a sudden rustling behind us, and I drew my knife. There were sticks cracking.

"Who's there!" I hollered.

Aurora suddenly burst through, bow drawn. Cascade acted quicker, and Aurora went down with one swing of her knife. There was a cannon shot in the distance, and we looked at Aurora in disgust.

"No one tries to attack my friend," Cascade said with a smile before helping Zara once again

 **~~Velvet Metallic District 3 Female~~**

"Just a little higher," I muttered, climbing a tree. "Almost there."

I made it to a high branch, and took a break. I went over my situation.

I had lost sight of Zara in the bloodbath, so we couldn't be allies. Yet.

Aurora had the only bow and...Aurora! Was that shot hers? I mean, I'm over exaggerating, but if it _was_ , there is no bow in the arena.

I tried to calm myself down. Okay, I can make my own bow. I began cutting off some sticks from the tree with my knife, and pulled them together with string I found from my pack. I was testing it out when I heard a rustle below me. I quickly aimed at the figure climbing up the tree. I didn't know who it was, but I had two choices. I could either ally, or shoot.

I went for the obvious option.

 **~~Cascade Robins District 4 Female~~**

"Come down little girl!" Beautiful called to the 5 girl who had begun climbing up the tree. "Or are you scared?"

It was a little past midday now, and Beautiful, Jordan, and I went hunting for tributes while Julian dealt with Zara. I checked the sun, around 3 p.m. Without warning, the girl came tumbling down the tree. Getting a closer look, I realized an arrow sticking out the side of her head. I let out a gasp, then looked up.

"I'm climbing," I told the boys.

"But-"

"Whoever's up there, they're good," I told Jordan. "I want him, or her, on my side."

So I began to climb.

The air was sweeter up here, not like the somehow murky air below. Then, I saw a tribute's boot hanging off of a branch. As I climbed higher, I classified the being as female. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't shoot," I demanded.

The girl turned in surprise.

"It's fine," I told her.

"You were with Zara," she sputtered.

"Uh-huh," I answered. "I saw the way you killed that girl. I want you on my team."

"The-the careers?" The girl stuttered.

"No," I told her.

"No?"

"Once Zara is better," I explained. "We're killing the boys and going off on our own."

"Deal," the girl agreed.

 **~~Woodley Forrester District 7 Male~~**

I had the careers on my tail. It's been about an hour since the last cannon shot-I don't know how they caught up so fast. Camouflage is my best bet right now. I scooped up some mud and-mud!

Wherever there's mud, there's water. I knew how to swim. I ran in the direction of the mud, cringing slightly as a throwing knife flew past my ear. Only missed by a millimeter. I spotted the clear lake, and jumped in. I sank to the bottom, holding my breath.

"Darn it!" I heard, who I assumed was Cascade hollered. "I'm going after him!"

"Don't!" I recognized Velvet's voice. "It could be dangerous."

"He's not worth our time," Beautiful complained. "We'll get him later."

I waited until I was sure they were gone, then tried to swim to the surface. But I was pulled down.

 **~~Zara Unova District 2 Female~~**

"Julian," I whispered. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Miss Zara!" He exclaimed, giving me a smile.

"Tell me how bad it is," I demanded.

"It's fine," he told me, his voice reaching a higher octave.

I sighed, glancing at our surroundings. We had found an underground system of tunnels, and set up camp.

"Julian, it's not fine," I finally scolded. "Tell me."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll tell you," he whispered. He let out a sigh, then glanced at me. "It's really bad. You'll need Gregotyhrioan."

"Gregotyhrioan?" I asked, slightly confused.

"It's a special medicine crafted by the Capitol," Julian explained. "Unfortunately, it's catagorized under 'Life-Saving Medicines'."

"And...if I don't get it?" I cringed.

"You'll be dead by the time the sun rises on day four, if not sooner" he whispered. He looked at me. "Tick-tock."

 **~~Nathan Cottonmouth District 11 Male~~**

 _Stop struggling!_ I thought, agitated. I finally pulled Woodley into the tunnel system under the lake, and he started gasping. I saw my chance, and raised my knife.

"DON'T!" Woodley cried out. "Please..."

I suddenly froze. What was happening to me? I was becoming my father! No matter what happens, I'm not that monster.

"Go," I hissed.

Woodley scrambled up, and sped down the tunnel. I ran the opposite way.

The girl from 10 and I passed, but we just kept running. Either she didn't notice me, or didn't care. I was honestly fine with either.

I found an uphill slope, and walked up. It was going to be dark soon, and I needed to gather some water. I facepalmed. I was right under a lake just a few moments ago. With a groan, I walked back down the slope, then the way I came.

I reached the part where the water met the ceiling, and put a few jars under the drips, knowing they'd be full by morning. I suddenly heard the anthem, and ran outside.

 **~~A Minute of Silence, Please~~**

 **Rose Oliver, District 1**

 **Manny Ohm, District 3**

 **Spark Costan, District 5**

 **Rusty Shoman, District 5**

 **Raven Slillo, Distrit 6**

 **Bucket Leech, District 6**

 **Aurora Mae Flemmen, District 7**

 **Hades Underwood, District 8**

 **Nite Minous, District 9**

 **Nightfall has begun, and only new horrors await the night.**

 **17th-Aurora Mae Flemmen. 1 Kill. Killed with a dagger by Cascade Robins.**

 **16th-Spark Costan. 0 Kills. Shot in the head by Velvet Metallic.**

 **I'd like to warn you. Just like the real Games, sponsorship prices go up. Everyday, they will increase by $20**


	43. Night 1

**There is currently a pool going for Zara! $800 more are needed, so if you would like to contribute (no pun intended) go ahead!**

 **~~Nathan Cottonmouth District 11 Male~~**

The anthem ended, seal closed. I was beginning to head back into the tunnels when something caught my eye. I ran over a few yards, and picked up the parachute. It was a large capsule, and I opened it up.

 **Nathan,**

 **It's a cold night. You'll need it**

 **-Mackenzie**

I took the bag out of the capsule, and smiled. It was a warmth-radiating bag, at least $70!

"Thanks," I whispered before retreating back into the tunnels.

 **~~Woodley Forrester District 7 Male~~**

The anthem ended, and I stood up. I had trekked to the surface, to see which tributes had died. I watched as a parachute dropped, gliding to the right.

 _Someone's got sponsors already_ , I grinned.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as a parachute fell to my feet.

I leaned over, and picked up the large capsule. _I have sponsors too!_ I thought with a smile. I undid the capsule, and a tiny card fell out.

 **Woodley,**

 **I can't believe you have sponsors! A lot of tributes will be jealous tonight.**

 **-Elise**

I turned the capsule over, and a thick sleeping bag fell out. It wasn't as fancy as the heat ones, but it was good enough.

"OW!" I called out again as something more dense fell from my shoulder to the ground.

I picked up the metal cylinder, and retreated into the tunnels before I opened it.

After walking a while, I set up camp at a dead end. It was risky, but also limited the chances of a sneak attack. I laid out the bag, and opened the smaller capsule. Inside were twenty small rolls, each made with white flour, clearly delicacies that must have cost at least a fortune.

I held the thick stick I had found earlier, ready to use it as a weapon. I laid under the sleeping bag, so I could just throw it off without trouble if I needed to.

And I kept one eye open.

 **~~Samson Asgolo District 10 Male~~**

"Careful," Cascade whispered to me as we walked through the tunnels. She grabbed my hand right before I fell.

"Thanks," I told her, looking down at the pit. My stomach churned as I looked down, the magma emitting a dim light.

"Let's turn around," Beautiful suggested. "I think Jordan got us lost."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Be quiet!" Cascade snapped to the two. They shut up. "These tunnels are obviously confusing. Anyone could have gotten lost."

"I'll lead," Velvet exclaimed. "Come on."

We walked quietly and without a word through the tunnels, Velvet stopping at each intersection. We didn't come into contact with any other tributes, but it seemed as if we were walking for hours.

"Velvet," Cascade began. "Just let me-"

"I got this!" Velvet scolded. From the look on her face, I could tell that Cascade now regretted keeping her alive.

"Just a little longer," Velvet assured.

"How long is a little?" Beautiful asked. "An hour?"

"Just shut up," Velvet muttered.

"Seriously, Velvet," I began. "Give someone else a-"

"There!" She exclaimed. Julian turned and waved.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Jordan told Velvet.

 **~~Sierra Moon District 9 Female~~**

The sky was darkening fast, and I began to shake as I walked through the forest. It seemed so quiet, like no one was there. It was as if all the tributes got up and left, and I was the only one left walking in the eerie silence.

I suddenly jumped at the sound of my own breathing, then continued walking. Sticks crunched beneath my feet, and the temperature dropped way below zero. I knew I had to do something.

It was a huge risk on my part, but I would die here and now if I didn't do it. I sat down, and grabbed a few sticks. I rubbed them against one another, creating friction, and the spark turned to a blazing fore before my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief, hearing no footsteps. I held my knife firmly in one hand, knowing I would fight my way out if I had to. I ignored the feeling that I was being watched

I am not going to die tonight.

 **~~Jordan Flanagan District 4 Male~~**

"How do you feel, Zara?" I asked immediately, sitting down next to her.

"Dying," she whispered.

"For real?" Cascade asked, giving Julian a nervous glance. He nodded.

"It's a rare infection, it will cost at least $1000," he told us. "That is, if she even has sponsors. In the meantime, she could drop dead at any moment."

There was a sudden _thump_ , and we all turned to Zara and gasped. She was laying down, limp. Everyone was quiet, then we heard giggling and Zara sat up.

"Kidding," she gave us a sly smile.

"ZARA!" I screamed.

"She is really going to get on my nerves," Velvet muttered.

"At least she's _alive_ ," I told them.

We all sat down, making plans for the next day.

 **~~Bera Meher District 8 Female~~**

Sierra had fallen asleep. She seemed so peaceful, and a perfect chance to rack in a kill. One less tribute would definitely be beneficial, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. We had watched Reapings on the train, and I became teary eyed when I saw her volunteer. Suddenly, I backed up onto a stick, which gave a sharp _Crack!_

Sierra shot up, and looked my way. She stood up, knife raised.

"Who's there?!" She demanded. "Come out!"

Quietly, I emerged from the bushes. I looked Sierra in the eyes.

"Just do it," I whispered.

Sierra stayed in her position, suddenly growing tense. She sighed, then let her knife come down next to her side.

"I can't do it," she confessed. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to."

"It's fine," I told her. "Being honest, I probably couldn't when the time came either."

We gave each other a smile. I was about to leave when Sierra called-

"Wait!"

I turned, confused.

"Do you..." she paused, looking down. "I may sound silly, but could we be an alliance?" She looked into my eyes. "I hate doing this alone. We can protect each other!"

I thought over that for a minute, then walked towards her. I put out my hand, and she shook it.

"Yes," I responded.

 **~~Miles Reed District 12 Male~~**

Millie and I decided to sleep in shifts.

I leaned against the tree, while she slept in the branches. At least half the night had passed, and I felt ready to face the next day. I had switched with Millie not to long ago, my eye out for other tributes.

I suddenly realized I was scratching at the tree with my knife. I brought my knife to my side, and turned around. The tree bark was cut, in the shape of a heart. I flinched as I read the words _Millie + Miles_. It wasn't that I didn't like her, because I did. I just didn't know if she'd like me back.

She knew I did, from the interviews. But, did she _really_ know? Did she know it wasn't for the show? I watched as Manny clearly betrayed Zara. I would never do that to Millie. If she dies, it will be by another tribute. And even then, he'll have to get through me first. By then Millie will have enough time to escape.

I heard some rustling above, and Millie hopped down.

"Still night?" She wondered aloud.

"I guess," I responded.

Suddenly, Millie gasped. I looked her way.

The sun was rising over the horizon, we were officially on Day 2.

 **Hey guys! I decided that I am going to post my next SYOT, but I won't be writing any of the Reapings until this is over. Just to collect tributes so I'm ready. See you soon! ~Annabeth Pie**


	44. Day 2

**~~Velvet Metallic District 3 Female~~**

"Let's go already!" I cried, grabbing a sword.

"Be patient!" Cascade snapped. "We still need someone to watch Zara, along with looking out for a sponsorship package. Any volunteers?"

Julian's hand shot up.

"No," Zara demanded.

"No?" Cascade asked, confused.

"I saw how excited he was in The Academy," Zara confessed. "I don't want him to miss out on his dream for _me_."

"Zara," he began. "We all know the Games will last longer than four days. I'll get my chance."

Zara finally agreed, and we went out to hunt for other tributes while Samson and Jordan collected more supplies.

 **~~Nathan Cottonmouth District 11 Male~~**

The Tunnels brightened up as morning came. I don't know how this happened, but the Gamemakers have their secrets.

I decided to stick to the tunnels. Either almost all the tributes were here, or none of them. Well, that kid from 7 is most likely in here.

"-It will be all right."

I froze. _Someone_ was here.

"I just don't know, Julian," a girl's voice whispered.

I had two options. Run, or fight. This is the Hunger Games, so the choice was obvious.

I snuck up behind the boy, but the girl screamed.

"JULIAN BEHIND YOU!" She cried.

The boy turned, then took out a knife. I felt blood, then all was black.

 **~~Sierra Moon District 9 Female~~**

There was a cannon shot, and I jumped.

"Are you alright, Sierra?" Bera asked, genuine worry in her voice.

"Ye-yeah," I muttered. "It's just surprising, ya know?"

"I guess," Bera sort of agreed.

We walked through the forest some more, aware every step we make could be our last. I didn't need to turn on Bera, not yet anyways. A cannon just shot. It'll be 24 hours before the Gamemakers are desperate for a kill again.

"Can you climb?" I asked, turning to Bera.

"Uh, no," she confessed, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well, you stay here then," I told her. "I need to go up."

I grabbed a branch, and pulled myself up. Then again, then some more. My nose crinkled as I suddenly realised the air was less musty up here.

I sat on a branch, and scanned the area. I didn't see anyone in the area, so I climbed back down.

"There must be a secret area of some sort," I told Bera.

 **~~Ambrosia McIntosh District 11 Female~~**

I was walking through the new tunnels I discovered, looking for Millie.

 _Everyone else ditched me as an ally_ I thought. _Did she?_

Yes, Miles and Millie are definately an alliance, but can I get Millie back? I'll let Miles come with as well. Maybe Millie is still in the forest. I remember seeing her and Miles run off in that direction.

I walked out of the tunnels, back into the sunlight. The sun wasn't that bright, so I was surprised when something suddenly blinded me. I looked up. Something was definitely glinting in the sunlight.

I raised one boot, and put it against the bark. Should hold long enough for me to grab a branch. I pushed off, and reached for the stars. I grabbed a low branch, now hanging about ten feet off of the ground by one hand. I reached up again, securing my left hand to the branch. I pulled myself up, repeating the process as I became closer to the glinting object.

When I was at eye level, I saw what it was. Two parachutes were tangled in the branches, the silver capsules glaring with hate. I sat on the branch, and reached out, closing my hands around the capsules.

I let out a slight screech, as one of them was burning hot, one freezing cold. I brought them closer to me anyways, and opened the hot one.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This gift was clearly meant for Nathan. Then why did I get it? Inside was a thermos of soup, and a dozen capitol rolls. I had to be careful, anyone in the Districts would kill for this stuff. And this being the Hunger Games? It's more likely that the _kill_ part will come true.

I stuffed the soup and rolls into my backpack, the opened the cold capsule. Right away, a small card fell out. I picked it up.

 **Ambrosia,**

 **Chill out**

 **-Mackenzie**

I immediately looked into the capsule, and laughed. I took out the bowl of icecream. This must have cost a fortune! $60 at least! No one out there is willing to spend $60 on their own family! Well, at least in my district. I must have fans elsewhere.

 **~~Miles Reed District 12 Male~~**

"What are you doing?" I asked Millie as she made an _x_ in yet another tree.

"Marking the way," she explained. "So we don't get lost."

"I didn't think of that," I confessed.

"Me neither, well, until I saw the heart you made," Millie explained.

I felt my face grow hot, it must be beet red by now.

"You-you saw that?" I stuttered. Millie nodded.

"I think the whole Capitol did as well," she put her knife back into the homemade sheath at her side. "I know, Miles."

"Know what?"

"That you aren't Manny," she told me. "You actually do like me, don't you Miles?"

"Yes," I muttered, looking at the bare forest floor. Millie hugged me.

"I like you too, Miles Reed," she whispered.

I suddenly knew, she wasn't the small orphan I saw at The Reaping. She was a warm hearted warrior, set on winning for the both of us.

Suddenly, we looked up at the dimming sky, ready for the anthem to begin.

 **~~A moment of silence, please~~**

 **Nathan Cottonmouth** **, District 11**

 **Darkness is falling, yet the careers are rising**

 **15th-** **Nathan Cottonmouth. 0 Kills. Stabbed in the chest by Julian Grayson.**


	45. Night 2

**~~Julian Grayson District 2 Male~~**

I already knew who was dead-I killed him. I looked at Zara, then gasped.

She was turning pale, and starting to sway.

 _Sponsors, please come through!_ I screamed in my head. She clutched her side, and looked at me with wide eyes. She smiled, then fell over.

"ZARA!" I screamed.

Then I heard it. The fatal cannon shot ringing in my ears. I heard feet running towards me, and calm talking I knew were from Beautiful and Cascade. I turned to them when they entered.

"We got it!" Cascade sang, holding out the capsule. "I checked inside, it's the medicine!"

"It's too late," I muttered.

"Too late?" Cascade questioned.

"She's _dead_."

There was silence, then the two burst out laughing.

"IT'S _NOT FUNNY_!" I hollered.

"S-Sorry Julian," Cascade giggled. "Just that, that cannon shot wasn't her! It was Samson, he stumbled into the lava we found earlier."

"Wait, Zara's still alive?" I questioned.

A slight moan came from Zara, giving me my answer. I ripped the capsule from Cascade's hands, and popped it open. I took out the needle, a tiny thing. It looked like it would do nothing, but I walked over to Zara anyways. I took the tiny needle filled with medicine, and jabbed the shot into her side. I pushed the small trigger, and watched as the blue moon colored liquid emptied itself.

Zara suddenly gasped, then sat up. The color returned to her face, and her eyes came back into focus. She looked at all of us, and started crying.

 **~~Bera Meher District 8 Female~~**

I silently rubbed the sticks together, afraid to make a single noise after the deadly cannon shot. I had no idea who it was, and would have to wait 24 hours to find out. If I survived that long. I blew on the sticks as they began to spark. I rubbed them more furiously, determined to have it lit when Sierra came back from hunting.

Finally, the sticks ignited, forming a glowing pillar of warmth. I let out a deep breath, taking pride in myself. There was suddenly a movement in the leaves, and Sierra walked out. She was holding a rabbit.

"I...wasn't very successful," she muttered, sitting down and beginning to skin the rabbit.

"I can see that," I smiled, then laughed. Sierra joined me.

"Wow, Bera, you seem awfully happy for someone who's supposed to have depression," she noticed.

"Oh," I whispered. "I guess...I'm curing?"

"It's not that easy," Sierra told me, fixing a stick to be a spit. "Have _you_ ever heard of someone's cure for depression being these games?"

"I guess not," I acknowledged. "But..."

"But what?" Sierra looked up at me, curious.

When I didn't say anything, she continued working on the rabbit. I didn't know what to say, I never had a true friend like her before. But I'm afraid if I tell her, she'll take the wrong way. The _other_ type of friend. I don't feel that way, I just think of us as really great friends. I let out a breath as she began roasting the rabbit, but I never did tell her.

 **~~Millie Oatbratton District 12 Female~~**

"Here."

I suddenly felt something go over my shoulders. It was Miles' sleeping bag. I looked his way, confusion in my eyes. He shrugged.

"You just looked cold," he told me.

It _was_ chilly out, but I didn't need it. I tried giving it back, but he refused. He leaned against the trunk, looking down at the stick and leave covered ground.

"I wonder who that cannon was for," he mentioned.

"Oh, right," I remembered the cannon from earlier. "I hope it was one of the careers."

He looked at me and grinned.

"You and me both," he smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep?" I shook my head.

"I'm not tired," I told him honestly. " _You_ on the other hand-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. "But one of us needs to get _some_ sleep."

"I told you, I'm not tire..." my sentence was finished with a yawn.

"Millie, seriously," Miles smiled. "Fall asleep."

"I'm really _*yawn*_ Al...alright..."

I remember Miles smiling in triumph as I drifted off.

 **~~Beautiful Asolond District 1 Male~~**

"Now that Zara's better," I began. "We have more important things to worry about people!"

"Like what?" Jordan asked. "It's only the second Night. We have time to chill."

"Isn't your mother a Victor, and Mentor?" I asked.

"Ye..." Jordan suddenly started drifting off. Cascade started snapping in his face and Jordan jerked back awake. "Yes."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow. "We have the rest of the night to do...whatever. It's no use hunting tributes, it's boring killing them in their sleep."

"Velvet has a point," Zara mused. Everyone was still getting used to her being up, about, and in conversations. "We'll have to turn on each other, like, tomorrow if we went hunting tonight."

"I have an idea!" Jordan exclaimed. "How about, we, uh, play would you rather?"

"That's a stupid i-"

"That's a great idea!" Cascade exclaimed, cutting me off. "But, instead, how about truth or dare?"

Everyone, except me, nodded in agreement. I sat down anyways. Cascade cleared her throat.

"Julian Grayson," she began. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied quickly.

"Do you like, you know, _like_ like Zara?" Cascade asked.

"Of course he does," Zara rolled her eyes. "Even _I_ noticed that. Anyways, Beautiful, truth or dare?"

"This is stupid," I began. "But truth."

"Did you used to live in the Capitol?" Zara asked.

"What? No!" I spat. "Why would you think that?"

"You're hair is dyed," Cascade announced like everyone who had dyed hair was a Capitol citizen.

We continued the stupid game until sunrise, everyone choosing truth for obvious reasons.

 **14th** **-Samson Asgolo. 1 kill. Incinerated.**


	46. Quick Author's Note

**Okay. I'm taking** **advice here and taking it slower. It feels a lot better, not updating as often and taking time on the chapters. Honestly, it started feeling more like a job, having a deadline. I'm so close to being Reaping Eligible, but not quite yet. I think I've been putting too much pressure on myself for how old I am. Summer is coming up, and I'll soon be able to spend more time on SYOT's. Before then though, I won't have much time to work on them during the day. Which is great, since I'm most creative at night, but it's still kind of nerve wracking. I'm glad that I am taking this advice before it gets too out of hand. I'll be updating every few days now, and I'm putting this in here to give you giys a heads up. I'm having a lot more fun writing this now, and I hope you feel the same about reading :)**

 **~Annabeth Pie**


	47. Day 3

**Just a little note before we start. MAKE UP YOUR MINDS XD. One chapter I'm being asked for more of the careers, next chapter I'm being asked for less. Hopefully this chapter has a good balance.** **Also, I know I haven't updated in a while. I had to get a refresher, ya know? I'm back into it now so...Let's get into it!**

 **~~Ambrosia McIntosh District 11 Female~~**

Oh shoot. Nathan's dead. Well, at least that gives me one less tribute to worry about. The icecream, soup, and rolls were tucked away in my pack, which seemed to be getting heavier by the minute.

I usually don't feel that way, even when I'm tired, which I'm not. Now confused, I stopped for a moment and slung my pack in front of me.

"So _that's_ the problem," I muttered to myself with a smile.

A paracute was hanging off of the bag, a small capsule weiging it down. I leaned against a tree, and opened the capsule. When I looked inside, I couldn't believe my luck! Sitting inside the leather-lined metal was a bottle of water and a slingshot. A slingshot!

I could care less about thr water, the pond was nearby, but a slingshot? Imagine the kills I could make with this thing! I could be ready immediately, without having a quiver on me full time. A slingshot is honestly thr deadliest weapon in the games.

I yawned, just now realizing that I didn't sleep at all the night before. Tiredness washed over me like a wave; I found a sturdy tree, and climbed up to the high branches.

I had just enough time to take off my pack before I fell asleep.

 **~~Emily Lynch District 10 Female~~**

It's been a while since I've seen the surface. I don't know _who_ is dead or alive. Heck, I don't even know who survived the Bloodbath.

I ran my hand across the dirt wall, beginning to worry. The few supplies I managed to collect were running out dangerously quickly. I probably had enough water for another day, a single stale cracker, and no weapon.

The thing is, I hate to admit it, but I'm lost. I don't know my way back to the surface. I had remembered the rule for mazes-follow the left wall. So I am, running my hand against it just in case.

I let out a sigh of relief as I caught a glimpse of light up ahead. A glimpse of _sunlight_. I sprinted ahead, making my way out of the tunnel bit by bit.

To be honest, I had begun to miss the surface. The sun seemed really bright to me, and I ended up leaning against a pine for a few minutes with my eyes shut tight. I slowly opened my eyes, and began rapidly blinking.

I began walking around when I heard a slight shuffle from above. I stopped, thinking it may have been my own two feet. I still heard it as I stood silent though, so I glanced up.

A smile spread across my face as I saw Ambrosia's backpack. It was in front of Ambrosia, but she was fast asleep. Easy pickings for a girl like me. Taking a deep breath, I planted my hands onto the bark, and lifted myself up. Up, up, up, branch by branch. I was hanging right beside the girl, so close I could feel her breath. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I stepped out in front of her. I opened up my arms, extending them like a bird as I walked across the branch. Heart pounding in my ears, I reached down and grabbed the pack, looking through it. The only thing I left was the icecream. Coconut, disgusting.

I was about to slowly lower myself down when I slipped. I started falling through the air, flailing wildly. The ground came closer at dangerous speeds, the wind trying to keep me up. After what felt like a million years, I crashed onto the ground. My side suddenly flared, and I knew I must have broken at least one rib. I groaned myself up, and began crawling on the forest floor. I slipped into the bushes before I passed out from the pain.

 **~~Jordan Flanagan District 4 Male~~**

"Jordan, wrong way!" Beautiful snapped.

I froze up. Wasn't I following _his_ directions? Yes, he specifically said to make a right turn at the MilliexMiles tree. Is he saying I don'y know my left from right? Of course I know! What am I, five? Maybe he's the one wrong.

"Jordan, I swear, once I get the chance..." Beautiful didn't get to finish that thought before he fell over.

Cascade, Zara, and I stood there, scared to see what it was. It was a knife, and the cannon shot was heard in the distance, but we didn't know where it was coming from. Suddenly, Miles and Millie came running out of the bushes, swords in both their hands.

"Run," Zara whispered to me.

"Run?" I asked.

Zara grabbed me, and we began rushing through the forest. Trees flew by, and without looking back we could tell that Milies was on our tail.

Do we run, or fight? That was the question going through our heads as the trees went by faster and faster. Suddenly, Cassie stopped.

"CASCADE!" I hollered, stopping as well.

"SHHHH!" She scolded.

I listened, but no sound came.

"There's nothing here. No sound, no nothing," I muttered.

"Exactly!" Cascade sighed. "That means we lost Milies!"

"Milies?" Zara asked with a smirk.

"Oh, and you can think of a better ship name?" Cascade told Zara with a glare.

"Guys, let's just be happy we're _alive_ , k?" I asked hopefully.

 **~~Julian Grayson District 2 Male~~**

"Velvet! SHUSH!" I hissed as she stepped on a twig.

Velvet and I were on resource duty, while the others went out and fought. I would've gone with them, but face it. I'll kill literally everything I see. We need to go a bit slower, so we can drag on the Games longer. When there's a few tributes left I'll join them.

Suddenly, a cannon goes of and Velvet jumps two feet into the air. I laugh, and she glares at me, which only makes me laugh harder.

"S-Sorry Vel," I begin. "But you junped so high!"

"So I did," She grumbled. She shouldered her pack. "Let's go."

We walked through the woods, until we suddenly were surrounded in pure light. We had reached the tiny field in which houses the cornucopia.

"Wow!" Velvet cries, running towards it. "I...I never actually got to go _inside_!"

I can see her as a Capitol citizen, watching the reenactments and visiting the sites. She seems to love everything about the Games. Then she gasps.

"Julian! Is this where you murdered Manny?" She asked eagerly.

I walked over, nodded, and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

 **~~Sierra Moon District 9 Female~~**

"Bera, come on!" I called.

Bera rushed towards me with a smile.

"Hi, Si!"

I suddenly notice something off.

"Bera? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" I asked urgently. She usually doesn't act this childish.

"Oh, yeah, totally fineeeeee," Bera drags out.

"Bera, I think you're sick!" I cry out.

"Whatever do you meannn?" she asks with a smile.

I do a quick calculation in my head, and I decide that her illness can either Gihutyitus or gertuindhomia. Each will fall under simple medicine. You won't die from either sickness, but it helps to not have it.

"Bera," I demand, holding out my arm. "Link."

She obediantly agrees, taking her arm in mine. I curse under my breath, then smile.

"Okay Bera, we're gonna play a little game called Follow Si! Okay?"

"Alright Si!"

I'm about to tell her to climb a tree when the amthem plays.

"Watch," I say instead.

 **~~A Moment of Silence, Please~~**

 **Beautiful Asholond, District 1**

 **Samson Asgolo, District 10**

 **Be warned. The Gamemakers have something in store for this evening.**

 **13th-Beautiful Asholond. Nailed in the head with a throwing knife by Millie Oatbratton**

 **Guys. It was really hard making a ship name for Millie and Miles. I made up Milies, but if you can think of something better please review it!**


	48. Night 3

**CRAP! I haven't updaed this in...forever. OOF sorry about that. Anyways, onward!**

 **Helena Surono Head Gamemaker~~**

"This is bad," I muttered to myself.

Everyone was too close together. The Games are going to be over way too soon. My head was spinning as I was shuffling through different event cards. I needed something that drove them out, but didn't do much killing.

I was running out of time! If the Games ended, like, tomorrow, I could get fired! I suddenly found a card that caught my eye. I walked over to Clite.

"Is this possible?" I asked him.

He scanned the card, then gave a slight nod.

"Do it."

 **~~** **Zara Unova District 2 Female~~**

Back at home base. Things are...hectic. If something doesn't happen soon, what we have left of our alliance will crumble. Julian and Jordan were arguing, Velvet and Cascade weren't talking...I think I'm the only sane person left.

"Guys, just get some sleep," I called to my alliance. They didn't budge.

I sighed and was about to grab a sleeping bag when I felt the ground vibrating.

"Guys," I said nervously. This time they stopped.

The tunnels started shaking again, and a loud rushing could be heard. I turned, and I watched as Cadcade's face went pale.

"Lava," she whispered.

"Lava?" Julian questioned.

"LAVA!!!" Jordon screamed, pointing to the tunnel.

I whipped my head towards the tunnel. A bright light suddenly illuminated it, and the rushing grew louder.

"Run," Casacade announced.

We kicked into gear, and began sprinting down the tunnel to the surface.

"I didn't think the volcano was _active_!" Cascade shrieked.

"Cascade! You are going to cause an avalanche!" Julian hissed.

He was right. Just as he said _che_ , the ground began to shake and small rocks fell to the ground.

We ran in silence, the lava rushing filling my ears as I ran through the dark tunnels. Suddenly, there was a shriek.

I turned and gasped to see the lava creeping up on Jordan. Then the impossible happened. Jordan tripped, obviously twisting his ankle. He laid there, moaning while the lava creeped up. Closer and closer...

"JULIAN!"

I didn't care about the avalanche. Julian was being an _idiot_. I watched helplessly as he ran toward Jordan.

"Cascade, Zara, look!" Velvet called. I looked ahead-where the tunnel ended. More or less. The tunnel kept going, but there was an opening in the ceiling. Then, two figures glowered down at us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Careers."

"Miles, please! Just help me up!" Velver begged. "I'm not a true Career! You can trust me!"

Miles and Millie looked at each other for a moment, then Miles looked at Velvet once again.

"Okay."

 **~~Miles Reed District 12 Male~~**

It started as an ordinary night. Millie and I didn't feel tired, so she clicked on a flashlight given to us by a sponsor. We walked around the quiet woods for a while, imagining how romantic the evening could have been if we weren't able to die at any moment.

Millie gave a gasp when the ground started shaking. Frightened, we tried moving faster. It was scarier when we heard shrieking ahead. We ran toward the source, until we stumbled upon a hole in the ground. Curious, we peered down.

You won't believe my disgust when I saw the Careers down there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Careers," I grimiced.

"Miles, please!" I recognized the voice of Velvet as she looked up at me. " _I'm_ not a true Career! You can trust me!"

I glanced at Millie, and she did the same to me. Reluctantly, I looked down at Velvet.

"Okay," I responded.

Millie handed me a vine rope she made earlier, and I tossed it down. Velvet grabbed it, then made her way up. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the grass.

I took the rope back, and looked her in the eye. "You will remember this, right? You now owe me a favor."

I didn't wait to see her reaction. I insted, Millie and I ran into the night. Only a few minutes after our flee, a cannon shot pierced the air. I glanced over at Millie, who was turning pale. And I don't mean D12 pale, but I-just-saw-a-ghost pale.

"Millie?" I asked, slowing down.

"Nothing Miles," She snapped before looking away.

Something is really bothering her.

 **~~Velvet Mettalic District 3 Fem** **ale~~**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Careers," Miles frowned.

What did I want to say? You-yeah...I'll just forget about it. What did I say?

"Miles! Please!" I've never pleaded in my life. "I'm not a true Career! You can trust me!"

I watched as the icky livers-oh, sorry, _lovers_ -glanced at each other. Miles looked back down at me.

"Okay."

Yes! My plan worked! I couldn't believe my luck! I watched as Millie gave Miles a rope of what appeared to be vines, and threw it down. I caught it, then climbed up.

I let out a sigh of relief, then Miles took the rope away. Rats! Then he made eye contact. Double Rats!

"You will remember this, right? You now owe me a favor."

Miles said it like, well, I actually did. Like I'd ever owe anyone, especially Miles, a favor. Before I could get back with a mean comment, the M Squad ran into the dark.

"Dang," I muttered.

"VELVETTT!"

I looked down, and saw Zara pointing at the lava-which was getting close.

"Hold on!" I called.

Think, Vel. Think!

Aha!

My eyes landed on a thick branch which was semi-buried in leaves. I sprinted over, yanked it out, and dangled it into the pit.

"Velvet, you're a genius," Cascade panted as she climbed up the branch.

Zara followed close behind, but stopped halfway.

"Zar, are you CRAZY?!" Cascade hollered.

"It's Julian!" Zara (apparently 'Zar') cried.

She was darn right. Julian was still helping Jordan. Suddenly, though, Julian ran in range of the stick.

"Julian!" Zara shrieked. "Come on!"

Julian glanced nervously at the lava.

"Only one of us will make it out!" he pointed out.

"Then leave Jordan!" Zara called.

"I-I"

Letting out a gasp, Julian put Jordan on the stick. Jordan was only just able to make his way up before the lava came.

And pushed Julian along with it.

The cannon shot rang through the night.

 **~~Woodley Forrester District 7 Male~~**

"What in Panem?"

That was my only remark when I found myself surrounded by lava on all sides. I had woken up feeling a bit hot, but I never could have imagined _this_.

The cannon shot in the distance made it worse, reminding me that I could die. No, this wasn't some dream, this was The Hunger Games.

I started to panic, every part of me becoming flimsy. I only had a minute tops before the lava began to work on my boots. I took my pack, and rummaged through the contents.

Sticks, leaves, some dried fruit, water, a sleeping bag. The only thing of any use was water. Water!

I yanked the cap off of the bottle and, carefully, dumped some on the lava. It cooled instantly. Smiling, I walked on the rock. Perfect.

The trail was easy to make and I, though waterless, was home free.

 **12th-Julian Grayson-2 kills. Incinerated**

 **Julian, I really was sad to see you go. You were one of my favorites. Unfortunately though, all good things come to an end. And I'm glad yours wasn't _too_ slow...**


	49. The Final Chapterer

**Hey guys. I think I speak for everyone when I say-This SYOT is _horrible_. Granted, it was my first, so I got a lot of practice with this thing. However, I don't really feel inspired to write this anymore. It's nothing against the tributes. All the ones who are still alive I _lov_ _e_. It's the way this story is going. It's all over the place by now, and I don't really know where to go with this. I won't leave you in the dark though, and in this final chapter I'll summarize all the character deaths that would have happened, declare the Victor, then give a brief epilogue and explanation to why this is titled 'The Forgotten Games'**

 **11th Place-Jordan Flanagan**

Jordan was picking berries with Zara, when Jordan identified nightlock as blueberries. He tried one, and met his sad demise.

 **10th Place-Bera Mether**

Sierra was never able to cure Bera of her sickness, and her childishness got the best of her when she was playing with a knife and accitdently killed herself

 **9th Place-Miles Reed**

In Sierra's rage, she went savage. She ran around the arena, looking for the Careers. When she ran into Miles and Millie, she figured they were good enough. She pinned Miles against a tree, and he shouted at Millie to run. She did, right before he was killed.

 **8th place-** **Zara Unova**

Zara and Cascade were walking through the charred tunnels, and came across the chamber where Millie was sobbing. Deciding it was easy pickings, the two started running towards Millie. Little did they know, but Millie had allied with Woodley and together they had set up a net trap. Once Woodley returned, he killed the two with a spear.

 **7th Place-Cascade Robins**

She died just seconds after Zara, holding on a little longer before she left

 **6th Place-Ambrosia McIntosh**

Emily found her again, and while her back was turned, planted some nightlock into her icecream

 **5th Place-Velvet Mettalic**

She was resting in a tree when Sierra climbed up. She met her end with a knife in her side.

 **4th Place-Emily Lynch**

Emily was sleeping in the tunnels when Woodley grabbed his spear, and killed her in her sleep.

 **3rd Place-Woodley Forrester**

After hearing the fatal cannon shot, Millie knew their aliance would fall within minutes. She was smart, and grabbed her knife first

 **2nd Place-Millie Oatbratton**

Only seconds after she finished off Woodley, Sierra found her. Thankfully, due to Sierra's state, it was a quick death

 **1st Place-Sierra Moon**

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **~~Dr. Vienna Capitol Doctor~~**

I don't know how I am going to fix Sierra. The answer is that I can't. I just can't. She'll be like this forever. The problem? A Victor can't be like this. A Victor needs to be ready to mentor, go on the tour.

I was shaking in my coat as I gave the awful news to President Rosser. He understood, and shot an emergency propo.

 **Third Person**

President Rosser appeared at the mic, and began the speech.

 _Dear my Capitol Citizens. I have awful news. This Hunger Games has been a disaster..._

 _Our Victor's brain is in tatters, never to be mended. We cannot have no Victor, which is why I ask of you. All of you. Stay at the TV_

There was a whirr, and the brainwipe machine flashed at the screen.

The Head Gamemaker hurridly put the games on tape and stored it away.

The Forgotten Games.


End file.
